


Stand In

by Jellyneau



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 59,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyneau/pseuds/Jellyneau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler has a fantastic best mate, Jack, who she owes the world to, but when he asks her to pretend to be his ‘significant other’ for his family reunion weekend, she is surprised to find she’s attending the event with an incredible man who is she is desperately attracted to and really wants to spend a good deal more time with. Unfortunately, that person isn’t Jack.  Ten/Rose AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coercion

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the following prompt which, ashamedly, I found so long ago I can't recall where I got it from. I'm sorry to the lovely who came up with it! Here it is:
> 
> Prompt: Me and your brother are faking a relationship to please your parents and I’ve fallen in love with you
> 
> Okay, so this is my second sojourn into a complete AU. It’s not fluff, but it’s probably as close as I’ll ever get. I can safely promise there will be no disembowelment or loss of limbs in this fic, so even those with squeemish tummies can take part. The rating is Mature, just in case. After all, given my history, I sort of doubt I'll be able to be completely behaved for an entire fic. Hope you like!

[](http://s1057.photobucket.com/user/Jellyneau/media/Fic%20cover%20pics/Stand%20In%20final_zpsxgmsjuju.jpg.html)

### 

“I’ve got money. I’ll pay you.”

Rose rolled her eyes, pushing open the door of Henrik’s Gallery and striding through the lobby. “No, Jack. No way. It wouldn’t work.” she assured him, entering the elevator. 

“But why?” Jack pressed, following her into the lift as she pressed the button for the second floor and wiped a few flakes of mid-December snow off her shoulders. Sighing, Rose pulled her hand to up to stroke her forehead as the car started its ascent. She normally walked the one flight to her office from the gallery but decided she needed the free ride today. She was getting a headache. Or rather, she _still_ had the headache she’d woken with this morning. She had to remember to call Shareen and thank her again for insisting she do those six (or was it nine) shots last night.

“Rose?”

Oh God. “Because, Jack. First of all… these are your _parents_. Didn’t they teach you not to lie to them when you were a kid?” she asked, realizing she actually sounded like her own mother with that question. “And second… honestly… I’m the worst liar in the world. Just ask anyone. Ask Amy. She’ll tell you. I tried to fib to help her get out of a date with that guy down in receiving and instead I managed to get her hooked into attending a family wedding with him. I’m a terrible liar. So no. Sorry… you’ll just have to… I dunno. Ask someone else. Or tell them the truth, maybe?” she ventured, shrugging her shoulders as the elevator dinged to alert them they’d reached their desired floor.

“Awww, come _on_ , Rose!” he said, following her out of the lift and down the hall to her office. “I’d ask Martha, but she’s seeing your ex, Mickey, now. Besides, what are you doing this weekend anyway? You told me you didn’t have any big plans, right? And I thought we were mates. I bought you lunch and everything. Pleeeeeease,” he whinged, his big blue eyes looking for all the world like those of a kicked puppy. God, was he actually begging now? 

“Come on, Jack. You know I hate parties. I’m rubbish at them. Can’t you just tell them you have a girlfriend but she just couldn’t make it? You don’t really need me there hangin’ on your arm,” she reasoned.

“You don’t understand. My folks… they won’t believe it unless they see it. They have it in their heads that I’m not serious about my life… that I’m just… wasting my time boozing it up and sleeping with random people,” he entreated.

“You _are_ boozing it up and sleeping around, Jack,” she pointed out. “But you’re still incredibly successful. Torchwood is a worldwide leader in security training because of you,” she reasoned. “I’m sure they’re proud of you, even if you decide to spend your free time in the company of women with loose… clothing,” she smirked, shrugging off her jacket.

A pained look crossed Jack’s face then and he slumped down into the chair across from her desk. “That’s just it, though,” he groaned. “My folks are all about the image, Rose. I could invent time travel and it’d still not be good enough unless I had a potential wife on my arm. And God forbid I have a potential _husband_ on my arm,” he said with a visible shiver. 

Rose shook her head incredulously. “They don’t know? Really?” she asked, taken aback. Everyone who knew him knew Jack was bisexual. It wasn’t something he hid. In fact, he was quite open about it and had no problems defending his lifestyle with those here who questioned it.

Jack winced. “No,” he admitted, raising his eyes to meet hers. What she saw there actually surprised her. He was anxious. Vulnerable. And that wasn’t something he rarely was… or at least, it wasn’t something he often let people see. 

“Oh, Jack,” she said, sitting in her own chair across from him. 

“Yeah,” he agreed. “I… I know I come across here as comfortable with who I am… and I _am_ comfortable. When I’m here. When I’m out living my life. But when I’m with them… well, let’s just say… the Harkness family isn’t particularly open-minded about… well, pretty much anything. At least, my folks aren’t,” he said. Their idea of perfection is my sister Reinette’s life. She started an online ancestry research company, is dating a guy who’s _actual_ bloody royalty, and is looking forward to buying a house and having 2.5 kids. Then there’s my cousin. It’s a race between him and me, as far as they’re concerned. I love the guy to bits, but he’s impossible to compete with. He’s brilliant. I mean… like, completely brilliant. And then, well… there’s me,” he said resignedly, leaning back in his chair to run his hands over his face. “There’s not much I’ve been able to do right, as far as they’re concerned,” he shared. “I sorted that much out as a kid and decided to fulfill their expectations of me by getting myself into all kinds of trouble as a teenager. Finally they sent me off to live with my aunt in the States until I got my act together,” he admitted. 

Rose’s heart clenched with his admission. She’d known him for two years now and he’d never once mentioned this part of his life. Now she knew why. Her heart really went out to him. She knew what it was like to have expectations put on you you don’t feel you could live up to. Except, for her they came from within. Her own Mum’s expectations of her had never been high, and she’d always fought to prove she could be more. Do more. 

“But you _did_ make something of yourself, Jack,” she argued. “Look at you! You’re one of the most enterprising, dedicated people I’ve ever met. I feel pretty confident saying they’re very lucky to have you as a son,” she said honestly. “And I’m not just sayin’ that because you’re one of my best mates,” she added.

A sad smile found his lips. “Thanks, Rosie. I just… I just want to feel for once like I belong with my family, you know? I really need this. There’ll be a few events… a few parties. It’s a long weekend family thing. That’s all. I just…” he trailed off. 

Rose sighed. Damn it. “Alright,” she heard herself say resignedly. 

“What?”

“I said, alright. I’ll do it,” she reiterated.

Jack jumped up and let out a whoop of joy. “YES! Thank-you, Rose! Thanks so much. I could just kiss you!” he said, sweeping her into a bone crushing hug. 

“Yeah, yeah,” she said, unable to keep a smile from her own face. “But I’m already plannin’ what I can exact from you as payment, Mr. Harkness, so don’t get too excited yet,” she warned, extracting herself from his arms. 

“Yes, Ma’am!” he grinned. “You are a _saint_ , my dear. I owe you big time for this, Rosie,” he said, patting the doorframe of her office. “Thursday night, then,” he confirmed with a thumbs up. “I’ve already talked to the curator and got you Friday off,” he said with a bright smile before trotting off down the hall.

Oh, that little cocky… Damn it. What had she just committed herself to?

 

OoOoOoOoO

 

Thursday night came quickly. Rose’s supervisor had been on her lately, giving her extra assignments and giving her added ‘urgent’ projects that needed to be completed ‘immediately’, so she’d had little time to think about the weekend let alone prepare for it. Now here it was, and she was far from ready for it.

Apparently the plan was that Jack would pick her up and they’d drive out to his family’s home in Northamptonshire where she was about to spend three fun-filled days lying to his parents and extended family. Fantastic. Apparently this was to be a Christmas themed extended family gathering, partly in honour of his father’s 60th birthday, and Jack seemed to think lying to his Dad’s face would make a great birthday gift. Sighing, she rubbed her temples. Yeah - this was going to work out well. Why had she agreed to this again?

Looking at her watch, she hissed in a breath. Blimey, it was five already. Jack was picking her up in thirty minutes and she hadn’t even dressed or finished packing her bag. Throwing open a few drawers she grabbed up a jumper and a t-shirt as well as a baggy pair of pink flannel jimjams. A few pairs of knickers and a bra were added to the growing pile on the bed where she had thrown the chosen clothes and she quickly added a pair of jeans and cream coloured trousers as well. A few more choice items were found before she remembered the key ingredient. A dress.

Quickly moving to her closet she began riffling through her meager wardrobe yet again and huffed in exasperation. She had to have _something_ that might do for Saturday night. She had no idea of the rest of the itinerary, but at least Jack had had the foresight to warn her to bring something classy (preferably in red or green) to wear for dinner the next day, which apparently was going to be quite a formal do. 

She already knew she had nothing red or green so that was already a no-go. Pulling out a simple black mini dress, she held it up to examine it and sighed. It was a low cut, form fitting number that was probably a bit racy for what she imagined this party was going to be, but it was about all she had that didn’t scream ‘dance bar’. Well, it was going to have to do. It wasn’t like she had an unlimited clothes budget, after all, and even if she did, there certainly wasn’t time to pop out to the shops to find something more appropriate.

Laying it on the bed, she rummaged in the pile of shoes at the bottom of the closet and found matching black heels. There. 

Grabbing out a small suitcase, Rose began loading her clothes and toiletries in it and it wasn’t long before she was done. Thank God. She looked at her watch again. Ten minutes. Grabbing a pair of lacey knickers from her drawer, she undid the bath towel she was still wearing and shimmied into the emerald green scrap of fabric before picking out a matching push up bra. She wasn’t sure who she was trying to impress with the cute undergarments, but what the hell. It never hurt to know you were ready for anything. Not that there was anything that was going to happen tonight, she quickly clarified for her wandering imagination as she finished dressing.

Of course she’d considered it before now. What red blooded female wouldn’t? Jack was an extremely attractive man and she knew he’d be game if she was. Still, she wasn’t ready to get herself into a romantic entanglement at the moment and if she found herself interested in having one in the future, she knew she’d want more than a simple one or two night stand. Jack wasn’t the long term relationship type. Plus, she really liked him. And she owed him so much. If it hadn’t been for him introducing her to the curator, Dr. Harriet Jones, at Henrik’s, she’d never have gotten her job as the assistant to the Director of Public Relations. The fact that said director was complete twat was beside the point. She’d probably still be working in the chippy if it weren’t for Jack. He believed in her when she hadn’t and because of that she considered him a very important person in her life. She really did consider him a good mate, and she valued him that way. Shagging him would only leave them feeling awkward toward each other and that wasn’t something she wanted. So there would be no hanky panky tonight, despite the electricity that passed between them occasionally.

Standing before her full length mirror she checked out her reflection. She’d thought of wearing sweatpants and a hoodie for the drive, but quickly dismissed the idea. She had a feeling the Harkness family were pretty stuck on appearances and she felt like she owed it to Jack to make a good first impression, so she’d chosen a pair of dark jeans and a fitted button up pale blue blouse. She thought about pulling her hair up, but left it hanging in loose curls instead. Presentable. 

The building buzzer rang, making her jump. Alright. This was it. Straightening her blouse, she trotted to the door to buzz Jack up. Once again, she said a little prayer that this weekend would go by quickly so she could wash off the guilt of helping him with this ruse. 

A moment later, a knock heralded Jack’s arrival. Opening the door, Rose felt her jaw nearly drop. Before her, Jack stood dressed in a white jumper with a pale green t-shirt peeking over the neckline and a pair of faded denims that hugged him in all the right places. His short dark hair was fringed over his forehead, setting off his twinkling blue eyes perfectly. He was _gorgeous_.

“Wow… you look… great,” he said appreciatively, looking her up and down. Rose swallowed. This was going to be a _long_ weekend.


	2. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Rose meets Jack's family. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for the overwhelming support, my dearest readers! I'm honoured and thrilled people are interested in this fic. Enjoy!

### 

They pulled up to the drive at the front of the Harkness estate and Rose’s breath caught at the sight. She’d known Jack came from money, but she often forgot the fact. He was so down to earth and so far from pretentious, it was easy to see him as just another bloke. Now, though, pulling up the drive of the huge property, she clearly wasn’t going to be able to ever see him that way again. This was… breathtaking. 

“Jack, you never told me you grew up in a mansion,” she breathed, still awestruck as she gazed out the window. 

Jack actually chuckled. “It’s hardly a mansion, Rose. It is a big property, though. I’ll give you that. My folks don’t do anything ‘small’,” he observed.

The main house was a two story gabled building that spread itself over what looked like at least 8000 square feet. From what she could see, a few separate buildings graced the property as well. Sparkling white strings of lights were meticulously placed and made the house look like something off the front of a Christmas card. These people were obviously very aware of appearances, just as Jack had told her. 

Rose immediately felt self conscious. Even if she managed to pull off pretending to be Jack’s girlfriend, how was she ever going to impress these people? She grew up on the Estate in London. The closest she ever got to even standing on the lawn of a place like this was when her Uncle Phil let her ride the mower when he was hired as a gardener for Lord Stockton in Devon when his usual man got laid up. That was her one and only brush with nobility. 

She was about to say exactly that when they pulled up and parked in front of one of the four doors of the detached garage. “Right,” Jack said turning to her. “Now remember what we talked about. We’ve been dating for, like, two months. We’ll keep all the other details of our relationship real, okay? Like how we met and all that,” he coached. “It’s just us with a side of snogging,” he grinned.

“Jack…” she said uneasily, looking out the car window at the massive home, “what if they don’t like me? I mean… _look_ at this place! How’m I ever gonna fit in here?” she said, worry permeating her voice.

“Hey,” he said, gently taking her chin to turn her face toward his. “You’re amazing, Rose. They’re going to love you, I promise. Just be yourself, okay?” he advised.

Rose sighed. This was a terrible idea. “Okay,” she answered, trying not to let her disbelief of his statement bleed into her tone.

“I guess we should go in,” he said, turning to look out the window at the house. He didn’t move. 

“Jack?” she said. 

“I hate being here,” he shared, his voice quiet.

Rose’s heart melted. This was such a difficult thing for him and here she was making it all about herself. She was here to support her best mate, for heaven’s sake. And he needed it right now. 

Putting her hand on his arm, she said, “Hey. I’m here for you, yeah? We’ll get through this, okay?” she said, giving him her best supportive look.

A thankful smile found his lips. “Thanks, Rosie. I know I basically begged you to come with me, but I really am thankful,” he admitted, putting his hand over hers. 

Nodding, she leaned in and kissed his cheek. “I know you are. Now let’s do this, yeah?” she said, rallying some enthusiasm into her voice.

It was his turn to nod. “Yeah. Let’s do this,” he agreed. 

OoOoOoOoO

The inside of the house was as breathtaking as the outside. Rose was sure her jaw actually _did_ drop when Jack’s sister opened the door, but not because of the house. Jack’s sister was even more beautiful than she’d imagined a sibling of Jack’s might be. 

“Reinette!” Jack said, scooping the beautiful petite blonde up into his arms. 

“Jack! I’m so glad you’re here,” she smiled as he hugged her fiercely. 

Putting her down, Jack stepped back and wrapped his arm around Rose’s shoulder. “Reinette, I’d like to introduce you to Rose,” he said looking at her with an affectionate smile. “Rose, this is my sister, Reinette.”

“Nice to meet you,” Rose said, offering her hand. Reinette bypassed the proffered hand, though, and went straight in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

“So nice to meet you, Rose. Jack has been keeping you a secret, but I’m so glad he finally admitted to being smitten with someone,” she grinned. “And someone so gorgeous,” she beamed, pulling back to look Rose up and down. 

Once again, Rose’s self consciousness jumped in to colour her cheeks a hot pink. “Oh, uh… thanks,” she replied, quite unsure how to respond to such a statement. 

Luckily Jack filled in the awkward silence. “So… where’s Mom?” he asked, looking past Reinette further into the house.

“Oh, she and Dad are in the living room with Gramps. He just got here just a few minutes ago,” she informed him.

“Right. Best go introduce ourselves, then,” he said, obviously bracing himself. Rose squeezed his hand in silent support as he lead her further into the house. 

The rest of the home was as impressive as the entrance, and Rose found herself amazed by the interior decor. Jack’s parents clearly had a brilliant eye for detail, with every corner sporting something worth focusing on. 

When they finally got to the living room, Jack’s mother and father stood in greeting. “Jack!” his mother crooned, moving to hug and kiss him. His father followed close behind and gave Jack a large pat on the back. “And who’s this?” his mother said, a wide smile gracing her rather hard, angular features.

“Mom, this is Rose. Rose… this is Celia. My mother,” he said, gently encouraging Rose forward. 

“Nice to meet you,” Rose said, offering her hand as she took in the clearly formidable woman before her. She was a tall, meticulously made up lady who appeared to be her mid to late 50s. Her hair was cut in a short style that was blunt but softened at the edges to frame her face, and she wore a powder blue pant suit with matching pumps. Rose suddenly became very aware of her state of under-dress. 

Jack’s mother’s face turned serious. “But you’re _lovely_ ,” she said in apparent awe. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, dear,” she added, leaning in to kiss Rose on the cheek. 

“Thank-you,” Rose said after returning the dry peck. “Likewise.”

Jack’s mother looked at him for a moment before turning back to Rose. “He’s pretty quiet about his private life with us, but I’m so glad to meet you. Maybe you can convince him to call his mother a bit more often,” she smiled. 

Rose smiled, unsure exactly how much joking was involved in the comment. He rarely talked about his family, so it wouldn’t surprise her if he actually rarely called them. 

“Moooom,” Jack droned.

“What? Apparently I have to resort to asking your significant other to help me keep track of you now,” she admonished, clearly about to continue.

“Aaaanyway,” Jack interrupted, “Rose, this is my father Geoffrey. Dad, this is Rose,” he said, turning Rose slightly away from his mother to face his dad.

Jack’s father stepped forward and took Rose’s hand. “Pleased to meet you, young lady. Wish we’d heard more about you,” he said, darting his son a judgemental glare. 

Rose smiled demurely. “Pleased to meet you too, Mr. Harkness.”

“Call me Geoffrey,” he corrected her. “Anyone who can put up with Jack is welcome to be on a first name basis with me,” he said with a smirk, lifting his tumbler and taking a sip. The comment was clearly intended to be jovial but came across less than. Rose felt herself tense a bit. 

“We should introduce you to Jack’s grandfather,” Jack’s mother said. Turning, she indicated an elderly gentleman who was moving to get out of a plush chair. “Dad, just stay there,” she admonished. 

“Nonsense, Celia. I’m old, not dead,” he said, waving her away as he climbed to his feet. Jack’s mother backed off but huffed her disapproval as her father stood and moved forward to greet them. 

“Rose, this is my grandfather, Wilf Noble. Gramps, this is Rose,” he introduced. 

“Lovely to meet you, Mr. Noble,” Rose said with a large smile. 

“Well, it’s lovely to meet _you_ ,” gesturing for Rose and Jack to come in and have a seat. “But I haven’t been called Mr. Noble since I got my last speeding ticket. You can call me Wilf, dear. Or Gramps...that’s even better,” he advised with a wink. 

Rose grinned. “Alright, ‘Gramps’ it is then,” she agreed, deciding she liked him already. He reminded her a bit of her own granddad before he passed away. 

“Why don’t we have a seat?” Celia suggested, gesturing for them to take the sofa. Doing as they were bid, she and Jack further entered the room and took a seat on the couch, side by side. 

“Rose, can I get you something? A glass of wine? Beer?” Reinette offered. 

“Um… I’d love a glass of wine, thanks,” Rose answered honestly. This was more than slightly stressful and a glass of vino would be brilliant right about now.

“Right. Jack?” 

“Oh, uh… I’ll get it, Sis,” he immediately offered, standing to follow her out into the kitchen.

Rose cursed him under her breath. She wasn’t quite ready to be alone with his parents yet, but she supposed she was going to have to face this at some point. Better to get it over with.

“So, Rose. Tell me a bit about yourself. Where did you go to school?” Celia asked, picking up her glass of red wine and taking a sip. 

Rose felt herself redden yet again. “Oh, I, uh… in London,” she said, being purposefully vague. “But once I graduated I decided to go straight to work. I was never one for books, really,” she explained with a tense smile. 

Celia was clearly surprised by her admission, but quickly schooled her features. “Yes. Well, not all of us can be academics,” she acquiesced. “Our Jack was never one to immerse himself in his studies, but he did finally go to University, as I’m sure you know. Took him ages to finish, though. Now, Reinette… she was so dedicated to her studies. Went to Cambridge. That’s where she met Louis,” Celia added. 

Just then Reinette and Jack returned with drinks. “What’s this? I heard my name,” Reinette said, looking back and forth between Rose and her mother. 

“Oh, I was just saying that you met Louis while at University,” her mother recounted. 

Reinette smiled demurely. “Yes. He was in my French history class. Swept me off my feet,” she said, as if reciting a line from a play.

“Sounds romantic,” Rose observed as Jack handed her a full glass of red wine before settling on the couch beside her.

“It was,” Reinette admitted. “But then, I’m sure Jack swept you off your feet as well,” she said, looking at her expectantly.

“Definitely,” Rose agreed, declining to elaborate. Jack had swept her off her feet alright. Thankfully. 

They’d met at a bar called ‘The Zepplin’. She’d gone out with a few mates to get in some dancing and one of her friends introduced her to her then boyfriend, Jack. They shared a couple of dances as a group but Rose managed to get sloshed and passed out, leaving Jack to carry her back to her place. He’d been a complete gentleman, and thanks to him she’d escaped that particular episode unscathed save for a pounding headache and a bruised ego. 

“Yeah - that was some night, wasn’t it, love?” Jack said giving her a convincing look of affection. 

“Sure was,” she grinned purposefully, sliding her arm through his and surreptitiously poking him with her finger as she did it, warning him silently not to elaborate.

“So where is Louis, anyway,” Jack chimed in, clearly taking the hint. 

Reinette sighed. “He can’t make it until tomorrow. He’s got a case to prepare,” she said, obviously displeased with the arrangement. “Still. No point mooning,” she said. 

“That’s right, dear,” her mother agreed. “A good man provides,” she added. 

“So, Jack,” his father chimed in, “how’s the security business? ‘Touchwood,’ is it?”

Beside her she felt Jack tense. “It’s ‘Torchwood’, actually, Dad. And it’s going fine. Keeping busy,” he said, clearly reticent to talk about it. 

“Oh, don’t be modest, Jack,” Rose said, interjecting purposefully.  
“Torchwood was recently ranked as the most influential homegrown company in 2015,” she spouted proudly, purposefully hugging Jack’s arm. She’d known his father all of ten minutes and already felt prickly toward him.

Geoffrey’s eyebrows rose perceptibly. “Is that right? Well it seems we need you around to keep us informed. When did this happen, Jack?” he asked.

“Only last month,” Jack said, looking slightly guilty. “I was just waiting for the right time to tell you,” he added.

“Hmph. Well it would’ve been nice to have found out directly from you,” he admonished.

Jack didn’t reply, deciding instead to take a sip of his drink. Rose could almost feel him lose confidence as he sat beside her. No wonder he didn’t feel he could tell his family about his life choices. Even when he’d done something spectacular it apparently got turned around and he wasn’t good enough for some reason. Rose clutched Jack’s arm and was about to launch into a Jack-lifting rebuttal, when he gently squeezed her arm, silently entreating her to leave it alone.

Rose didn’t like her best mate being made to feel like crap, but she wasn’t going to push it. This was for him, she reminded herself. The last thing she wanted was to make him feel even worse so she bit her lip and pushed her reply back down.

Luckily, at that moment the doorbell rang, discharging the tension in the room slightly. “Excuse me,” his mother said, leaving to answer the door. 

“So what about you, Rose. What do you do?” Jack’s father asked. 

Before she could answer, though, the slight ruckus of ecstatic ‘Hello’s could be heard from the hall. In moments everyone, including Gramps, were on their feet. 

“Donna! Hello!” Reinette crooned, quickly moving to greet a rather tall redheaded woman who’d entered the room. 

“Reinette! Lovely to see you!” Donna replied, squeezing Jack’s sister tightly in a warm hug. “And Jack! Oh my god - you’re a sight for sore eyes,” she said, moving then to wrap him in an enthusiastic embrace. 

“Where’s the Doc?” Jack asked, looking behind her. 

“He’s right behind me,” she said, looking over her shoulder before turning back to greet Geoffrey, Celia and Gramps. Just then a tall bloke with brown spiky hair appeared from the hall. 

“Jonathan!” Jack’s mother said, affection clear in her voice. “So glad you could make it.”

“Hello, Aunty,” he said, moving into hug her. 

When he pulled back she said, “We weren’t sure you’d be able to get away with that symposium just finishing up,” she said, guiding him further into the room. This must be the cousin Jack had mentioned. It was clear that the genes for good-looking were abundant in this family. 

“Yeah, I managed to get away. Wouldn’t miss Uncle’s big day for the world,” he said, holding out a bouquet of various red and white flowers a bit awkwardly. “From Donna and I,” he explained, passing them over. 

“Oh, aren’t these lovely,” she cooed, smelling the carnation closest to her nose. “Thank-you so much, dear,” she said before moving to Donna to thank her as well.

“Hey, Doc!” Jack said, clearly pleased to see this man. 

“Hello Jack,” Jonathan replied with a wide smile, allowing himself to be pulled into a bear hug by her best mate. The bloke Jack had called ‘Doc’ was a tall man with some seriously good hair and a pair of brown eyes you could get lost in. He was slim, but not scrawny. In any other situation she could see herself interested in getting to know him better.

“And who’s this?” Donna said, approaching Rose and snapping her out of her daydream. 

“Oh! Sorry… this is Rose. Rose, this is Donna. My cousin,” he clarified.

“Your favourite cousin,” Donna further elaborated before moving in to pull her into a hug and a peck on the cheek. “So you’re the one who finally got our Jack to settle down?” she said, her eyes narrowing slightly as if assessing her.

“Yeah, I suppose,” she replied, feeling herself flush as the lie escaped her lips. She suddenly felt rather scrutinized. 

“And Rose, this is the Doctor,” Jack said, guiding his other cousin toward her. 

“Nice to meet you,” she said, nodding politely while considering the odd use of the title. 

“Rooose,” he said, drawing out her name. “I knew a Lilly once. Never a Rose, though. Rooooose,” he said again, as if rolling the name around in his mouth. She’d never heard her name said so purposefully. “What your last name?” he asked.

“Um… Tyler,” she said, wondering where this was going.

“Rose Tyler. Roooose Tyylaaaa,” he said with a far off look, pulling out the pronunciation of her name and seemingly considering the merit of such a title. “Lovely name,” he said, his breaking into a wide grin. 

“Uh… thanks,” she said, finding herself grinning back feeling slightly off kilter. 

“My brother has this weird thing for names,” Donna explained, elbowing the Doctor lightly in the ribs to which he barked a small ‘Oi!’ “I think it’s because he hates his real name...”

“Donna…” the Doctor interjected.

“Theta Jonathan Rassilon Noble,” Donna finished. 

“Really? Did you have to?” the Doctor whined looking up at the ceiling.

“What?” she said, indignantly. “There’s nothing wrong with it!” Then turning to Rose she said, “His Dad was a bit eccentric, but you gotta admit it’s original.” 

“Definitely,” Rose agreed. His dad? She thought they were brother and sister. Were they cousins to each other as well, then? No - that didn’t make sense. Donna had called him her ‘brother’. Besides, it was clear from their interaction that Donna had probably grown up with him as a sibling. They must share a mother but not a father, she reasoned. That would explain their vastly different appearances. 

Then it occurred to her to ask, “But why ‘the Doctor’ then? Are you one?” she asked him.

Just then Reinette approached, inserting herself between the Doctor and Jack to hand the Doctor a glass of wine. “He’s a doctor several times over,” she interjected, apparently having heard Rose’s question. “Physics, Chemistry, Astronomy… he’s brilliant, our ‘Doctor’ is,” she said, looking up at him with a small smile. 

“Oh… wow,” Rose said, truly impressed. The Doctor seemed a bit less impressed with all the attention, however, and began self-consciously scratching the back of his neck. 

“Yeah… I was sort of a professional student for a while. Bit of a lost soul, I’m afraid,” he said with a lopsided smile. 

“Oh nonsense,” Reinette chimed in. “Look at you! Professor of physics and astronomy at Imperial College, guest lecturer at universities and scientific organizations all around the world… you’re hardly a lost soul,” she chided, bumping her shoulder against his arm.

Tilting his head in reluctant recognition of her statement, he quickly changed the topic. “So… when is the rest of the Harkness clan arriving?” he asked Jack.

“I think most people are getting here in the morning. There are already some family in town staying at Kettering Park,” Jack supplied. 

“Oh, I love it there,” Reinette said before turning to Rose. “You ever been in their spa?” 

“Uh… no. I haven’t had the chance yet,” Rose explained, purposefully neglecting to add that she’d have to do without a month’s worth of groceries to afford such a thing.

“Oh we’ll _have_ to make a trip there sometime,” she said. “Last time I went a had a salt glow. It was brilliant,” she added.

Sounded like some sort of special from the chippy she used to work at. “That would be lovely,” she replied politely anyway, “but it’s usually pretty hard for me to get away. You know - work an’ all,” she said, unable to keep herself from adding the slightly petty comment. As much as Reinette seemed nice enough, she wondered if she’d actually ever worked a real day in her life. _Don’t be like that_ , she silently admonished herself. _‘Jealousy green isn’t flattering on anyone’_ she heard her mother’s voice echo in her head.

Luckily the underlying meaning of her comment appeared to be lost on the woman. “Well next time I’m in London we’ll have to make a day of it, then. We could even bring Jack!” she added with enthusiasm. “The Berkeley Spa does this ‘Hydra performance facial’ for men that I’ve been told is amazing,” she said, turning to Jack.

Jack smiled. “We’ll see,” he said, moving over to Rose to wrap his arm around her shoulder. “Rose is pretty busy at work… her supervisor is sort of a prat,” he added. He wasn’t wrong.

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that,” Donna said genuinely. “I worked as a temp for a while and I’ll tell you… some of these corporate types can be real arses.”

Rose laughed despite herself. Hearing the word ‘arses’ in this high brow company in this posh home was sort of lovely. “Yeah. Mine’s definitely one of those, alright,” she admitted.

“Why don’t we sit?” Jack’s mother interrupted everyone politely. People seemed to take the advice and moved to seat themselves somewhere in the room. Jack settled beside her, mindful to keep his arm around her. Part of her didn’t like the pretend, but another bit of her actually appreciated the security. She felt so out of place here.

“So, Rose. What do you do, exactly?” Reinette asked innocently, taking a sip of her wine.

All eyes turned to her and she felt herself flush. Damn it… these people were going to think her skin was permanently pink. “I’m an assistant to the VP of Public Relations at Henrik’s Gallery,” she said, once again feeling out of her league here. Especially with Mr. Doctor now sitting across from her with his thousand doctoral degrees. “It’s… it’s not much, but I’ve got benefits and such,” she babbled. _Stop talking stop talking stop talking..._

Jack tightened his grip on her shoulder a bit in support. “Are you kidding?” he said. “If it weren’t for you that place would fall apart. That gallery has perked up 100% since you started there,” he elaborated. “Rose organizes art tours and sets up beginner classes all the way up to masterclasses,” he elaborated.

“Actually, that’s my boss’ job. I just help out,” she smiled self consciously up at him, appreciating his support. 

“What sort of artists does the gallery bring in to teach their classes?” the Doctor’s voice chimed in from across the room. 

“All kinds, actually,” she replied. “We do painting, sculpture, even digital art. The lot, really. It’s really a diverse program,” she shared, a bit surprised to be talking so much considering she’d planned to keep as quiet as she could this weekend.

“That’s brilliant,” he said with enthusiasm. “Were you always interested in art?” he asked, seemingly truly absorbed.

“Uh… yeah. I suppose. I started really learning more about all the different mediums when I started at Henrik’s though. I’d love to be able to study it more though someday,” she explained, almost forgetting who else was listening for a moment. The Doctor seemed quite enwrapped by her explanation, his interest obviously piqued. 

“Rose is actually a really gifted artist,” Jack added. 

“I wouldn’t say that,” Rose said, bashfully looking down at her wine glass.

“Of course you wouldn’t,” he said, squeezing her shoulder. “You’re too modest.”

“So you paint?” the Doctor asked, still studying her, his dark eyes focused. There was something about his gaze… 

“A bit. I draw mostly,” she said, wishing Jack had just shut up. This was so much more than she ever wanted to share with these people. Still, the Doctor actually seemed genuine in his interest. 

“And she’s great. She drew a portrait of me once. I was gobsmacked,” Jack elaborated.

It’s true. She had. After she got the job at Henrik’s she’d wanted to thank him. She’d wanted to buy him something special, but money was tight and she could draw, so…

“Anyway, it wouldn’t surprise me if she’s promoted to junior gallery designer soon. I think Adam has kept her as his assistant because it’s cheaper than promoting her, to be honest,” Jack added. “Still… I have a funny feeling others are starting to notice what she can really do,” he said, giving her a conspiratorial wink.

What?

“Well good for you,” Jack’s father said to Rose seriously. “Nice to hear Jack’s met someone with a sense of purpose. It’s too easy to rest on the laurels of one’s name instead of putting in the work required to get places,” he added. 

Beside her Jack stiffened. So it was clearly a pointed comment, then. 

Rose cleared her throat, “Well, Mr. Harkness, if I’m honest, I have to say it’s Jack who inspired me to really try,” she said politely. “I was pretty stuck before I met him. He showed me that I can be whatever I want to be. I know I certainly wouldn’t be where I am today without him. He’s quite the inspiration,” she added truthfully. She wondered if she might be laying it on a bit thick so soon, but something about his father made her want to defend her friend. 

“Mmm,” his Dad hummed. Silence descended.

“Well, I’m exhausted,” Reinette said lightly, clearly purposefully cutting the tension with her words. “Think I’ll turn in.” 

“Yes, I suppose it’s going to be a long day tomorrow,” Celia agreed. “Let me show you all to your rooms. I’m sure you’re all tired after a full days of work and driving,” she offered.

“Thanks, Mom,” Jack said, standing. “I’ll get our bags,” he said, addressing Rose before heading for the foyer. 

Everyone got to their feet then and began collecting their belongings. Celia led them all upstairs where they were shown to their respective bedrooms. 

It seemed she and Jack were sharing a room. She really shouldn’t have been surprised, but she’d hoped maybe his parents might be prudish enough to have them sleep in separate bedrooms. No such luck.

Rose sighed. Between trying to appear a lot more posh than she was, trying to appear besotted, and sleeping in the same bed as her gorgeous best mate, this was going to be a very long weekend indeed.


	3. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose starts to realize what sort of weekend she's in for.

### 

Morning arrived at exactly 5:37 for Rose, but not because she’d planned for it to. Despite being careful to make sure she and Jack had plenty of space between them in bed the night before, she woke with a hot man draped over her. Hot in both the literal and figurative sense. 

Luckily the rather clammy awakening hadn’t resulted in any awkwardness between them, as Rose managed to disentangle herself and tip-toe to the loo without waking the warm specimen in her bed. 

Using the toilet, brushing her teeth and brushing her hair did a bit to mentally prepare her for the day, but not much. How did she get herself into this again? Oh yeah. The big adorable lug currently snoring softly in the other room. She shook her head and sighed. Someday he’d come up against a woman or a bloke who’d manage to pin him down long enough for him to give them a real chance. 

Alright. Time to make a go of this. Looking in the mirror, she tried on a smile. It looked pained. She tried again, tilting her head a bit and crinkling her eyes a bit more as she grinned. That was better. A little less ‘I’m a big fat fake and a liar’ and more ‘Hello! I’m being completely genuine’. 

Dropping the smile, she left the loo and moved to stand beside the bed. She’d hoped Jack might be waking up by the time she was done, but it seemed last night’s stress took a toll on him. It didn’t look like he was planning to rouse anytime soon.

For a moment she considered sitting in bed and waiting for him to stir. Or maybe she should just shake him awake. After a few moments, she groaned inwardly and decided against both. She didn’t really want to wake him - he looked so peaceful right now… completely the opposite of how he looked like last night sitting across from his father. Waiting for him didn’t seem like the best idea either, quite frankly. He could sleep for a couple of hours yet and she didn’t fancy sitting here listening to him snore for that long.

Sighing, she decided. Might as well go down and see if she could find some coffee or tea in the kitchen. Surely they wouldn’t mind if she started a pot. If anyone in his family was up she’d just have to come up with some witty conversation until he woke. 

For a moment she considered changing out of her fluffy pink jimjam bottoms and tee before heading down but then decided against it. If anyone was up, they certainly wouldn’t fault for being in her pjs. It was still the bloody middle of the night in a way. That decided, she dug her bra out of her bag and slipped it on under her tee, awkwardly fastening it without having to disrobe. Who knew being a child gymnast would come in so handy later in life?

Creeping out of the room she snuck down the stairs toward the kitchen. Before even getting there, though, she knew she wasn’t alone in her early morning sojourn. The fragrant smell of brewed coffee met her nose making her mouth water. God… whoever it was had to have gotten up even before she did to get coffee made already. 

Sliding around the corner, she found a figure sitting with his back to her at the kitchen table and it only took her a moment to figure out who it was. With his chestnut hair stuck out every which way and his nose buried in a large textbook on the table, Jon… er, the Doctor… sat motionless. 

Worried about startling him she gently cleared her throat. Despite her intention, the small noise still seemed to shock him and he jumped with a gasp.

“Sorry!” Rose quickly apologized, “I really didn’t mean to startle you.”

The Doctor sat with his hand over his heart, “Oh! No… that’s fine. I was… I get pretty engrossed,” he said, waving his hand toward the book on the table in explanation. 

“I, uh… I woke early and thought I’d try to find some coffee, but it looks like you beat me to it,” she said, nodding toward the brewed pot on the counter. 

“Oh - please help yourself,” he suggested. 

Taking him up on the offer, she found a mug in a cupboard and poured herself a cup. Moving to the table she eyed the large open book the Doctor had been reading. “Do you mind if I join you?” she asked. She didn’t want to bother him if he was studying, but it wasn’t like she had somewhere else to go at the moment. 

“Of course not. Nice to have the company actually. I’m usually up by myself most mornings. Donna’s a late sleeper,” he said. 

“Are you usually an early riser, then?” she asked, finding a sugar bowl on the table and scooping a heaping teaspoon into her mug.

“More of a non-goer-downer, really. I’m a terrible sleeper. Most nights I only manage a few hours. Drives Donna mad… probably because that’s when it occurs to me fix the plumbing or run the hoover,” he explained. “What about you? Not a good sleeper either?” he asked.

“I’m usually pretty good at it, but… er, the room was a bit warm. It was hard to sleep,” she explained, purposefully leaving out the reason for the increased temperature.

“Ah,” he replied, nodding as if he understood. She was pretty sure he didn’t. 

“So you live with your sister, then?” Rose asked.

“Yup,” he replied, popping the ‘p’ sound (rather adorably, she thought). “We have a small house in London,” he answered. “Close to the uni and not far from Donna’s office,” he elaborated. “Belonged to her folks.”

_Her_ folks? Was her mother not also his? She’d just assumed they had a different father but the same mother, but it sounded like that wasn’t even the case. Not sure exactly how to broach such a question, she decided to let it go. No need to be nosey. Changing the subject, she nodded to the book on the table. “So… what you reading?” Rose asked taking a small sip of the hot coffee.

“Oh, uh… I’m studying the theoretical application of time manipulation and its application to the Schwarzschild radius,” he said, without missing a beat. Her face must’ve betrayed her absolute cluelessness, as he quickly added, “Basically, I’m trying to work out the physics of time travel as it might pertain to black holes. It’s sort of timey-wimey… stuff,” he finished, looking a bit embarrassed. For what, she wasn’t sure.

“Wow. That’s… amazin’. I barely got through Year 12 maths and that was only because my teacher felt badly for me,” she said. 

“Yeah. Well… that was me in art class. I was rubbish at drawing anything but stick figures, so I guess that makes us even,” he smiled. It was a very attractive smile. 

Without realizing it, Rose found herself grinning back, her tongue stuck between her teeth in that flirty way she offered very few people. Quickly she tucked her tongue back in her mouth. “So. You’re a professor? That must be pretty stressful,” she said, not sure how else to comment. It seemed to her that teaching an entire room full of people would be terrifying. 

“Stressful?” he said, obviously surprised at the assumption. “Well… I suppose there are stressful things about it,” he admitted.

“I just mean, I can’t imagine having to stand up in front of a loads of people all the time who are waiting for me to say something clever. It would be… I just don’t think I’d be able to do it,” she shared.

“Oh. Yeah… well, I rather like talking, actually. Do it non-stop, really. At least, I’m pretty sure Donna would say that. Not that I could just make small talk for hours… at least I think I couldn’t,” he said, looking up thoughtfully for a moment before continuing, “... but I’ll admit I can go on about pretty much anything I’m interested in, which luckily includes physics and astronomy, seeing as that’s what I teach, ” he explained. 

“Ah,” she replied with a small smirk. It seems he really _could_ talk. “Well, your students are lucky then,” she added. 

“Oh, weeeellll… you’d have to ask them,” he shrugged with a modest shrug. “I’m sure some of them would strenuously deny their ‘luck’, though. I’m told I tend to go on tangents which can be frustrating when you’re taking notes,” he admitted. “I had a professor once who’d start in on a physics lesson only to end up rambling on about the invention of the pipe cleaner,” he said, looking off in fond memory. “He was brilliant. Gifted,” he added. “Always hoped I’d be like him someday. Seems I’ve succeeded in one capacity at least,” he said, his eyebrows raised in consideration. 

“Well I envy that… bein’ able to talk in front of people, I mean. I had to speak in front of a group of gallery students a while back and couldn’t believe how nervous I was,” she admitted, remembering the uncomfortable moment of anxiety before walking out to address the small crowd. 

That seemed to animate him again. “Oh, I’d have been enthralled, I’m sure,” he promised. “I know I said it last night, but I’ve always admired people with any artistic inclination. My mother was an artist,” he threw in, as if it was an afterthought.

“Really? What sort of art was she interested in?” Rose asked, intrigued. That would explain his obvious interest.

“Painting. She was a talented artist. Sold quite a few of her works, actually. I still have a some of them at our place. Mostly abstract. Some landscapes. She was… remarkable,” he added, his face full of memories. 

“She’s gone then? Your Mum?” Rose asked, sure she already knew the answer.

“Yeah. Quite a few years ago, actually,” he shared, looking down at his hands. “My Dad too.”

“I’m sorry,” Rose said. And she was. “I lost my Dad when I was small. I don’t remember him, but I sort of know I miss him anyway,” she shared.

He raised his eyes then to find hers. “I’m sorry for you too, then,” he said, giving her a small knowing smile. 

“Thanks,” she answered. 

A comfortable silence fell between them then, with both of them tossing the other little smiles between sips of coffee. “Listen,” Rose finally said, gathering her courage to ask a personal question, mostly because her curiosity was killing her, “I was wondering… I know Jack calls you ‘Doc’, but would rather be called Jon? Or Jonathan?” she asked. “I just don’t want to be rude,” she added truthfully.

His brows furrowed a bit, as he seemingly considered her. 

“I’m sorry… that’s a personal question...” she apologized, trying to backpedal.

“No, it’s fine, really. It’s just… I don’t think anyone’s ever actually asked me what I prefer before,” he said with a slightly wondrous, appreciative smile. 

Rose felt her insides warm with the confession, and she felt herself flush a bit under his continued grateful gaze. Biting her lower lip, she ducked her eyes in an effort to avoid staring right back into those deep brown eyes.

He seemed to come to himself then, saying, “I guess… well, honestly, I quite like just being called the Doctor. My aunt calls my Jonathan, which is fine, I guess. It’s just… it’s not a name I really like. Kind of rubs me the wrong way, actually. Not sure why. It’s probably because my Dad used to use it when I’d done something I was about to get in a load of shite for,” he shared.

Rose smiled. She could relate. “I always got ‘Rose Marion Tyler’ when my Mum was steamin’,” she commiserated. “She usually said it a lot louder though. And sometimes there was a wooden spoon involved,” she admitted.

The Doctor laughed. “Yeah. So I guess you’d rather I not call you Marion, then?” he asked.

“Lord, no!” she giggled back. “I’ll stick with Rose, thanks.”

He grinned. “Right. Rose it is,” he stated.

“Thank-you. And I’ll call you the Doctor then. Don’t want you to feel like you’re about to get a smack upside the head,” she smiled.

“I’d like that. Not a smack. I mean, I’d like it if you’d call me ‘Doctor’,” he amended.

Another silence descended, and this time there was no denying there was a slight sort of charge in the air between them. 

“So-” the Doctor started.

“Morning!” Jack’s happy voice floated in from the doorway. 

Both of them turned to find Jack sauntering toward Rose. “Oh… mornin’ Jack,” she said, smiling at him. 

“Hello, love,” he said, moving to smooth his hands over her shoulders. 

Rose tossed the Doctor an uncomfortable, slightly apologetic smile then, quite aware how much she wished she and Jack weren’t pretending to be a couple right then.

“Morning, Jack,” the Doctor said, looking slightly uncomfortable. “Rose and I were just… we were talking about painting,” he offered. 

“Oh yeah?” Jack replied, smiling down at Rose. “Did Rose tell you she actually sold one of her paintings?” he said proudly, squeezing her shoulders.

“No, she didn’t,” the Doctor answered, clearly impressed. Eyes focusing back on Rose he asked, “What was it?” 

Rose shook her head. Why couldn’t Jack keep his trap shut sometimes? “It was a landscape,” she admitted.

“Brilliant,” he said. “Good for you. It’s no easy feat selling artwork these days. It must’ve been remarkable,” he added.

“It was,” Jack preened before Rose could interject. 

“Thanks, Jack. It was… alright,” she corrected. 

“What? It was fantastic, Rose. The colours, the perspective… it was gorgeous,” he corrected.

“Wow… seems you have a fan,” the Doctor said, nodding at Jack with a smile.

“Yeah. He’s my cheering squad,” she said, almost apologetically.

“Hey… you deserve fans, Rosie,” Jack said honestly. His earnestness bled through his comment making Rose pause. Looking up, she studied his face. “I mean it, Rose. I’ve always been impressed with your talent. Not to mention your kindness. You’re… you’re an incredible person,” Jack shared, making her breath catch. What?

Settling himself in the chair beside hers, Jack took Rose’s hand in his. 

“Right, well… I should maybe… I should go get dressed. Big day today,” the Doctor said, trying to excuse himself from this seemingly romantic moment. 

“No!” Rose blurted before checking herself. “I mean… don’t go. Jack - get yourself a cuppa. Your cousin made it. It’s delicious,” she added. 

“Oh, right,” Jack said, suddenly aware how uncomfortable he’d made his cousin. “Coffee. Want more, Doc?” he asked, standing and moving to the counter. 

“No thanks,” the Doctor said, still clearly feeling awkward. 

Just then a lilting female voice chimed in. “I’ll have one, Jack.” Reinette stood in the doorway wrapping her silken night robe tighter around herself. “What are you lot doing up so early?” she asked, looking around the kitchen.

“Early to bed, early to rise,” Jack said, as if that explained everything. Rose smiled inwardly. It was a thing he did - if there was a cliche that might explain any circumstance, Jack was all over it.

“Oh, well, do you mind if I join you? I tried to sleep a bit longer when I looked at the clock but I just couldn’t,” she explained.

“Sure, no worries,” Jack said, gesturing for her to join them at the table. 

Reinette pulled out a chair beside the Doctor and settled herself as Jack passed her a steaming mug. Accepting it, her eye caught the book laid out in front of her cousin. “Studying again, Jon? Really?” she said, reaching over to pull the book in front of her. Rose wasn’t sure, but she was pretty sure she saw the Doctor cringe slightly. She wondered if it was because she’d called him ‘Jon’ or if it was because she’d so callously snatched his book from under him. 

“Shouldn’t you be trying to relax?” Reinette said, chastising the Doctor a bit before closing the book and moving it further away from him. “There. Now… drink your coffee and relax, for heaven’s sake,” she added, laying her hand lightly over his for a moment. 

The Doctor took a measured breath. “Physics _is_ relaxing,” he said, pulling the book back in front of him, somewhat protectively. 

Reinette laughed. “Nonsense, Jon. You need to let your hair down and let loose sometimes,” she admonished. Then turning to Rose, who apparently was the only one who wouldn’t know, “He’s such a workaholic, this one,” she said, as if sharing a deep secret. “Now Jack, on the other hand, _he_ knows how to relax and have fun, right Jack?” she added.

“Hey - I work hard too. I just play hard as well,” he defended.

“Of course you work hard, Jack. But you also know how to let loose, don’t you? Not like this one,” she said, leaning her shoulder against the Doctor’s arm. The Doctor ever so slightly leaned away, but Rose didn’t miss the subtle movement. 

“I let loose,” the Doctor defended. “I’m plenty of fun at a party. Ask anyone,” he added. “Last week at our staff party I even had a couple of banana daiquiris and tied a tie around my head. It was a laughaganza!” he said before murmuring, “Oooo - not saying that again.”

“Sure you did,” Reinette consoled, patting his arm condescendingly. 

“I did!” he replied. “Anyway… I don’t find any of that particularly ‘relaxing’. What’s so fantastic about standing around trying to make small talk with a bunch of people who probably don’t want to be there either? Am I right?” he entreated to everyone else at the table. 

Rose smiled. She knew exactly what he meant. 

“Well, I can’t _personally_ relate,” Jack admitted.

“I can,” Rose chimed in, all eyes then focusing on her. “I mean… it’s stressful, yeah? Trying to come up with things to talk about with people you don’t know well,” she added. Realizing she’d unwittingly made a comment about her presence here, she mentally slapped herself on the forehead. _Stop talking, stop talking, stop talking…_

“See?! I’m not the only one,” the Doctor said triumphantly. 

“Yes, well, all I’m saying is that you should try to take it easy this weekend,” Reinette clarified. “Put your books away for a few days. Enjoy the break,” she said with authority.

The Doctor didn’t reply, but purposefully picked up his mug and took a long calming sip of his coffee instead. Everyone else followed suit and silence descended again.

After a moment Jack filled the quiet. “So what’s the plan for today, then?” he said with a sort of cheer that definitely felt put on.

“I think Mom’s planned to have a small dinner tonight… just immediate family. Tomorrow everyone else is arriving for the party,” Reinette explained. “But this afternoon - I think it’s just a ‘do what you like’ sort of thing. I was thinking of maybe getting a pedi this afternoon.” Then a thought apparently occurred to her. “Ooo! How about Rose and Donna and I go to the salon together this afternoon! We can get the whole treatment done!” she enthused.

“Oh… I don’t know,” Rose said, pretty sure a ‘relaxing day’ at the salon would be anything but. The last thing she wanted to do was spend quality time alone with Jack’s family. 

“Oh, go on,” Jack encouraged. “You deserve to be spoiled a bit,” he said with a wink. 

Fuck. “Weeelll…” 

“Come on, Rose. It’ll be fun! They do a brilliant mani and pedi at Gentabella,” Reinette encouraged.

Pasting on a smile, she said, “Sure. Why not?” ‘Why _not_?’ her mind interjected. _’Number 1: Because you’ll be out for hours with Jack’s sister and cousin pretending like you’re more or less part of the family. Number 2: Because you’ll have to probably lie through your teeth about your supposed relationship. And number 3: Because you never signed up for this kind of torture.’_

Reinette’s eyes lit up. “Lovely! I’ll ask Mother if she wants to come as well,” she added.

Fantastic. This was getting worse and worse by the moment. Why was she doing this again? Darting a look over at Jack, she flashed him a ‘Help me’ sort of expression before schooling her features. 

Jack’s eyes narrowed, but he misread the meaning and chimed in, “And listen… I’ll cover it, okay? It’s on me.”

Rose’s eyes widened at him. What? No! “Really, Jack, you don’t have to,” she said, her jaw slightly more tense than necessary.

Apparently he started to glean the true meaning of her earlier expression and tried to backpedal. “Or… you know… if you guys don’t really feel like going we could all hang out here together…”

Reinette replied, “No… it’ll be good for all the girls to get out and chat. _Somebody_ has to tell Rose what you’re really like,” she teased. “But you really don’t have to pay for it, Jack,” she added.

Shooting an apologetic look in Rose’s direction, he replied, “No… it’s on me. Call it an early Christmas present. You guys go and have a great time.” Once again he looked over to Rose, but this time smiled widely. It was a ‘pleeeeease’ and a ‘thank-you’ all in one blue eyed, puppy dog expression. 

Dropping her shoulders in resignation, she smiled back. “Thanks, love,” she said, leaning in to kiss his cheek before whispering, “You’re really gonna pay for this.”


	4. Girl's Day Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Jack, Rose is out for the afternoon with 'the girls'. This should be interesting...

### 

“Party of four for Harkness,” Reinette said to the tall, thin, well dressed woman at the reception desk. 

The salon was decked out in classy pale blue garland with glittery white plastic snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. Meditative music played softly in the background. Each hair cutting station was separated by frosted glass walls and the floor was a shiny black marble. It was beyond posh and was a far cry from the place her Mum worked in while Rose was growing up. She immediately felt completely out of place. 

“Lovely. You’re all booked in for a cut, style, mani and pedi?” the woman confirmed.

“That’s right,” Reinette said, flashing Rose a smile. “Might as well take advantage of Jack’s offer,” she said.

Rose smiled back, knowing it didn’t really reach her eyes. No matter how much money a person made, it didn’t seem right to take advantage of their kindness. Still… she really _could_ use a haircut and Jack _did_ owe her for this afternoon…

“Follow me,” the model receptionist suggested, leading the party back behind the glass partition to sit in a series of chairs across from a number of painstakingly styled manicurists… their ‘nail stylists’, as her mother had taught her to call them. Rose thought of her mum then, pretty sure all of these ladies would be happier at home in their jimjams than wearing these pencil skirts and dressy blouses. 

Sitting across from a smaller attractive asian woman, she uncomfortably brought her hand up for the woman to inspect. It occurred to her then just how embarrassed she should be by the appearance of her nails, some of which she’d bitten down to the quick. “Uh… sorry ‘bout the state of ‘em,” she said. “Sort of bite ‘em when I’m nervous,” she explained, giving the woman an apologetic smile. The only response she got was a half smile before the lady silently set to work filing the frayed ends. 

“So Donna… you ready for Christmas?” Reinette asked her cousin who was seated across from her and beside Rose. 

“Hardly,” Donna huffed. “I got Gramps his usual Scotch and a subscription to ‘Stargazers Weekly’, but that’s about it so far. What about you?”

“I’m almost done,” Reinette boasted. “Just got Jack and Dad left. Oh! I meant to ask you, Rose, does Jack need cologne? I thought of getting him some, but I’m not sure if he needs any,” she said. 

A ball of guilt wadded up in Rose’s throat. “Oh, I… I’m sure he’d appreciate cologne,” she said, trying to sound nonchalant. 

Reinette nodded, thinking that over. “Yeah. Maybe I’ll get him some,” she said, looking down at her nails as the manicurist buffed her pinky. “A bloke can always use a bottle of good cologne. Do you like the one he wears? I got it for him last year. You’re the one who has to smell him up close, after all,” she said, tossing Rose a knowing grin.

Rose was pretty sure she blushed right up to her earlobes with the comment. “Oh… I, I…”

“Reinette, leave the poor girl alone,” her mother chided in a reproachful tone. 

“What?” Reinette said, affronted. “I’m just saying that it’s important Rose like it, that’s all. She’s the one that has to live with it.”

“Well… I, for one, love his cologne. He always smells good, Jack does. I tried to get Lee to wear cologne once but he sneezed for days,” Donna chimed in. 

Desperate to get the conversation to move away from her and Jack, Rose quickly agreed, “Yeah, I think Jack would like cologne, Reinette. I like the one you got him, but I like anything he wears,” she added.

“Or doesn’t,” Donna said lowly beside her before beginning to giggle. 

“Donna!” Reinette said, laughing as well. 

Rose smiled despite herself, a giggle escaping her. Jack’s cousin was really quite a character. 

“Oh, honestly,” Celia tsked, rolling her eyes before they landed on her own nails. “Could you please use the darker pink, my dear?” she said to her manicurist, rather condescendingly, Rose thought. “It’ll match my dress for tomorrow night better,” she explained to her entourage. Wordlessly the woman before her changed out the lighter for the darker pink polish.

“What about Dad, Mom? What should I get him for Christmas?” Reinette said after another moment, turning to her mother. 

“Well whatever you do, don’t get your father another jumper,” Celia suggested seriously. “They’re all he wears when he’s not working and I’m tired of looking at them.”

“He wears them because they’re comfortable, Aunty. Nothing wrong with a nice jumper on a bloke. Lee wears them all the time,” Donna said reasonably. Rose had to agree. Jack wore them often as well and she couldn’t help but appreciate how he looked in them, even if he was just a friend.

“Yes, well, he’s still young. Jumpers on an old man only make him look older, as far as I’m concerned,” Celia concluded.

Then, turning to Rose, Reinette asked, “What did you get your father this year, Rose? Maybe that’ll give me some ideas,” she suggested.

Oh God. She hated having to explain this. She had no problem telling some people, but others… it was just another reason to judge her station in life. Still… it appeared there was nothing for it. Sighing internally, she resigned herself and launched into the well rehearsed, “My Dad passed away.” As often happened after that particular information was shared, an uncomfortable silence followed. Sighing inwardly, Rose waited for the inevitable condolences.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Reinette said, clearly embarrassed. 

“Thanks. I was a baby when he died. I don’t really remember him,” she recited. She’d said it so many times it was simply an automatic addition to the ‘My Dad’s dead’ speech. 

“Still… it must’ve been difficult growing up without a father in your life,” Celia commiserated. “I’m sure Reinette and Jacks’ lives would’ve been very different if Geoffrey hadn’t been around to encourage them to make something of themselves,” she quipped, apparently completely ignorant what sort of comment she was inadvertently making about Rose. 

“Aunty!” Donna said, clearly very aware how inappropriate her aunt’s words were.

“What?” Celia said, “I’m just saying that it would be hard, is all. For heaven’s sake, Donna, you of all people should know what I mean,” she said defensively.

Rose saw Donna’s jaw tense. “Yes, I do, Aunty,” she said, clearly restraining herself. “But just because someone doesn’t have a father doesn’t mean they are somehow less motivated to do something meaningful with their lives. And who decides what that is, anyway?” she said, her ire now dripping through her voice.

Well this was uncomfortable. Part of her cheered for Donna for addressing her aunt’s inappropriate comment, but another part of her just wished she could shrink into a corner where no one would notice her. Once again she considered physically harming Jack for allowing this outing to happen this afternoon.

“Oh for heaven’s sake, Donna. I didn’t mean anything like that,” Celia defended. “I’m sure Rose knows what I meant, don’t you dear?” she said. Everyone’s eyes then turned to her. 

“Oh, uh…” Rose started, looking at them all in turn, “it’s fine,” she said, realizing her reply didn’t really speak to the comment. Then, feeling a sudden need to elaborate, she added, “My Mum was everything I needed growin’ up. I never really wanted for anythin’.” That much was true. They always had food on their plates and a roof over their heads. Her Mum sacrificed a lot for her, she knew, and she was grateful. As far as pushing her to do more with her life, though… “But it would’ve been nice to have had my Dad around,” she admitted. “I wonder sometimes what it would’ve been like if he’d lived,” she added, momentarily forgetting who she was talking to.

Suddenly becoming aware again, though, she self consciously dropped her eyes to study her nails as the raven haired woman before her applied the polish. Quiet descended for a few moments. God. She wasn’t usually an ‘over-sharer’, but when she was it seemed to be at the most awkward of times. 

“So,” Reinette finally said, breaking the silence. “What are you and Jack doing for Christmas dinner this year, Rose? Spending it with your Mum, I expect?” she said in a valiant effort to change the topic. 

Rose tensed. She hadn’t considered this question might come up, which, really, was ridiculous given the season. Across from her she saw Celia bristle slightly. It was clear this wasn’t something she’d considered… that Jack might not want to spend Christmas at home this year. 

Thinking quickly, Rose replied, “Oh, I think Jack wants to spend the holidays with all of you.” Darting a look at Celia, she saw the woman’s shoulders drop slightly in relief. Whew. Score one. “I’ll have to stay with my Mum, though. Can’t have her spend Christmas alone,” she added hastily, suddenly realizing they might be expecting her to come back with him. 

Suddenly, Rose saw Reinette’s face light up. “Oh - I’ve got a brilliant idea! Why don’t we have you and your mother round to our place for Christmas! That way you won’t have to be away from Jack and we’ll get to meet your family,” she said, clearly pleased with herself.

“Oh, Reinette, that’s a lovely idea,” Celia agreed. “What do you think, dear?” she asked, looking over at Rose.

Rose’s heart nearly stopped. Oh god. Oh god… what the hell could she say to get out of this… “Oh, I, uh… I don’t think that would work,” she said, shaking her head, desperately searching her mind for a reasonable explanation as to why. “She, uh… my Mum’s a bit of a… shut in, you see. She gets terribly anxious having to leave the house. Jus’ goes to work and back, really,” she lied. “I have to do the shopping and such for her. It’s quite sad, actually.” _Shut up, shut up, shut up…_

“Oh. Well. I’m sorry for her. That’s unfortunate,” Celia said, her brows furrowed. 

“Yeah,” Rose agreed, nodding solemnly. _Liar. You’re going straight to hell, you are,_ her mother’s voice chided in her head.

Quiet descended for a couple of minutes while the various manicurists continued with their tasks. Finally Reinette broached, “Jon seems a bit distracted this year.” The comment sounded light, but Rose felt there was more to it. 

“He’s always distracted,” Donna replied. 

“Yes, but don’t you think he’s a bit more… I don’t know… down or something?” she revised.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Celia put in. “He’s been going non-stop this year what with the tour and his teaching schedule. He’s been quite in demand. On top of that there was the whole thing with Martha,” she added.

“Martha?” Rose asked, realizing she’d said the name out loud.

Donna nodded. “He was sort of seeing a gorgeous doctor earlier this year but it didn’t work out,” she explained. Wait - that couldn’t be the same Martha Jack always talked about, could it? The one seeing Micks now?

“I heard she met some other bloke… some mechanic or something. Personally, I think the girl was barmy. Why would you leave someone like Jon… a _doctor_ , for heaven’s sake… for someone who probably hasn’t even gone to school?” she expounded. “If someone as fantastic as Jon were interested in me I’d never let him go,” Reinette said, shaking her head. 

“Broke his heart,” Celia tsked.

Rose felt her blood heat up. Reinitiate didn’t know a _thing_ about Mickey, but she’d completely written him off as someone not worthy of someone like this… Martha person. Just because he didn’t have some fancy degree didn’t mean he didn’t have something to offer. Still… as much as she couldn’t help but resent Reinette’s dismissal of a human being because of their education, she very begrudgingly had to admit she might have a point. This ‘Martha’ had been seeing the Doctor and left him for… Mickey? She really couldn’t picture it. Not that Micks wasn’t a great bloke, but why would she leave the Doctor to be with him? What could they possibly have in common? 

_About as much as you and the Doctor have in common,_ her brain reminded her. _That doesn’t seem to be stopping you from fantasizing about snogging him senseless_. Right. Touche.

“Well, I think she wasn’t good enough for him anyway. He needs someone who’s his social equal,” Celia continued, examining a nail her manicurist had just completed. The comment might as well have been directly aimed squarely at Rose, even though it hadn’t purposely been. She suddenly felt very small.

“Social equal?” Donna said, looking incredulously at her. “First of all, Aunty… why is that important, exactly? And secondly - Martha is a doctor, for God’s sake. How much more socially equal could you get in your head?” she said, surprising Rose with her blunt comment.

“First, off, Donna - you know it’s important for Jonathan to be with someone who can manage themselves in the social circumstances he finds himself in. And an education doesn’t necessarily make a person qualified. I mean, he should be with someone who shares his… pedigree,” she clarified.

Good Lord. Well, if Celia thought Martha wasn’t good enough for the Doctor, that spoke volumes about what she thought about her and Jack’s relationship. What must she be thinking about her son dating a lowly admin assistant with no A-levels?

Then Donna said something that suddenly shed a dark light on Celia’s explanation.

“You mean you don’t think he should be seeing someone who’s black,” Donna said, all humour gone from her voice.

Celia looked taken aback by the comment. “No! That’s not what I said! Honestly, Donna, you’re so _sensitive_. What I _meant_ was that they come from very different backgrounds, is all, and because of that they won’t have the _important things_ in common. She hasn’t grown up having to negotiate her way through the politics that come with high society. I’m sure her family is quite lovely, but that doesn’t mean she’d be a good fit for our Jonathan, is all,” she defended. 

“Mmmm,” Donna hummed, still clearly miffed. It seemed there was more to this story than Rose was hearing at the moment. She made a note in her mind to ask Jack about it later.

“Well, I think Jonathan needs someone more cultured, regardless of their race or age or religion,” Reinette chipped in, clearly attempting to smooth the political waters.

“You mean like you?” Donna said innocently, looking down at her own nails, before turning her head slightly to eye her cousin. 

Reinette fancied the Doctor? Her… cousin?

Reinette spluttered. “What?! No. Of course not. I’m with Louis now. And Jon is family, for heaven’s sake. Well… not my _biological_ family, obviously,” she corrected. “Still… it wouldn’t be proper,” she said, sounding not entirely convinced.

“No, probably not. Anyway… you’re not really his type, are you?” Donna added. 

“What do you mean by that?” Reinette said, clearly a bit put out. 

“Well, he’s a bit of an adventurer, isn’t he? You’re more of a… same old, same old, kind of person,” Donna explained. Wow… Donna sure didn’t mince words. She had to admit, she actually liked that about her. Wouldn’t want to be on the woman’s bad side, though, Rose mused.

“That’s not true!” Reinette insisted. “I’m very adventurous. Remember that time I went to France with Darlene? It was one adventure after another,” she defended.

“Mmm,” Donna hummed. “Yeah. You were on a school trip and had the matrons looking over your shoulder the whole time. How is that an adventure?” 

“We did all _sorts_ of things we weren’t supposed to have done,” she said, before glancing at her mother, “but I won’t get into details in deference to my mother’s delicate ears,” she added.

Celia rolled her eyes. “Since when has that ever stopped you?” 

“Mother! I’ve always been aware of your delicate nature. Why do you think I never told you about what I did the night I slept at Brittany’s on my 16th birthday? It was because I was looking after your fragile constitution,” she said primly.

“You drank all her father’s rye,” Celia recounted. Reinette’s eyes widened in surprise. “Don’t look so shocked. Did you think I wouldn’t find out about that? Of course I did. A mother knows _all_ ,” Celia confirmed.

Rose certainly hoped _that_ wasn’t true. If her mum ever found out about half the shite she’d done as a teen she’d have a coronary.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Reinette drawled, “the point _is_... I’m plenty adventurous. Besides, I think Jon appreciates a woman who prefers the finer things in life,” she said pointedly to Donna. “And I have to admit I think Mother’s right about this. He’s needs someone who’s refined. Someone he would be proud to have on his arm at all these posh parties and dinners he has to attend,” she said.

Much as Celia’s words had done earlier, Reinette’s comment pushed its way into Rose’s mind and made itself uncomfortably at home. As much as she truly disliked both Celia and Reinette’s disregard for anything less than regal, she had to concede that perhaps the women had a point. Considering his family, it was very possible the Doctor had similar opinions of a person’s ‘station’. He might want to be with someone who would be his equal, probably intellectually and maybe in class. She was neither of those things. Not that she’d actually considered the idea of truly _being_ with him. She hadn’t. She just… well… she couldn’t deny he was easy to talk to. And on top of being brilliant he knew about art too. He was quite sweet as well, not to mention fit…

“Earth to Rose,” Donna said, looking over at her with a grin. “You there?” she teased. 

“Oh… yeah. Jus’... thinkin’,” she said. “You said the Doctor was doin’ tours? What kind of tours?” she asked.

“He travels about, speaking at different universities and sciencey places about his physics stuff,” Donna attempted to explain. 

“He wrote an incredible paper on some new scientific theory to do with astrophysics. Something about time and… planets, or something. Now the world seems to want to talk to him,” Reinette added. 

“Black holes,” Rose said to herself. 

“What?” Reinette asked.

“Oh, um… he’s studying about time and black holes,” Rose said. “He was telling me about it this mornin’. Sounds really interestin’,” she finished.

She wasn’t sure, but she thought she might’ve caught a hint of annoyance in Reinette’s features. “Well… I’m sure it’s some boring topic like that. But really, the important thing is that he’s got lots of very important people interested in his work now. He’s quite the celebrity, I hear.”

“A bit like your Louis,” Celia said, giving Reinette a proud smile. 

“Yes, I suppose,” Reinette said. Then turning back to Rose she explained, “Louis is a corporate lawyer at Baker & McKenzie. He’s the youngest lawyer to have become junior partner in business litigation there in 30 years,” she added. 

“Wow. That’s amazin’,” Rose said, not familiar with the context of just how great any of that would be, but assuming it must be really something. 

“And we’re incredibly proud. Our Louis is a direct descendant of King Louis the fourteenth of France, you know,” Celia added, as if she personally had something to do with his lineage. “It’s just a matter of time before he and our Reinette tie the knot,” she said, trying to appear conspiratorial. 

“Mother…” Reinette said, rolling her eyes.

“What? Are you telling us you’re not thinking about it?” she reprimanded.

“If we _are_ , I’m sure it’s none of your business,” she chided.

“Oh, poo,” Celia said in response, waving her hand in dismissal. Apparently this was a topic she’d brought up before and it wasn’t a welcome one on Reinette’s end. Maybe a romance with royalty wasn’t all it was cracked up to be, Rose mused.

“Anyway, why is it always me you’re bothering about getting married? Why aren’t you bugging Jack about a possible wedding date?” she said, tossing Rose a glance. 

A startled gasp escaped Rose with the words and she inhaled her own saliva causing her to cough loudly, which in turn scared the bejesus out of her manicurist who cursed in another language. “Sorry,” she choked out between coughs. 

Donna and Reinette laughed at her large reaction to the question, but Celia was quick to say, “Don’t worry dear, I promise not to bother Jack about that for at least another few months.” 

“That’s reassuring for her,” Donna chuckled. 

“Oi, don’t think you’re not a possible target,” Reinette reprimanded her. “What about you and Lee? Are there wedding bells coming up anytime soon for you two?” Reinette asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Yes… now there's a nice young man,” Celia said approvingly. 

“Yeah, I’m rather fond of him,” Donna conceded with a little smirk. 

“And you should be,” Celia said. “He went to a good school and… well, he could probably have managed to find himself a better company to work for than ‘The Game Station’, but we can’t have it all, I suppose.” 

Rose looked over to find Donna’s jaw clenched as she drew in a controlled breath. “Aunty…”

“What? I just mean that he could probably have held out for a more lucrative job, that’s all. Still, I suppose he’s lucky to have gotten work in such a common occupation as IT at all, really. There’s bound to be a lot of competition for positions like that. It must’ve been similar for you, dear, finding work in public relations. Am I right?” she concluded, looking at Rose.

Rose felt all eyes turn to her. Self-consciously, she met the comment with a smile. “Um, yeah. Right.” Well that pretty much explained Celia’s thoughts on what she thought about Rose’s career. It was painfully obvious both she and this ‘Lee’ bloke were not living up to the high career standards the Harkness family generally preferred for possible marrying stock. And, unlike Lee, Rose hadn’t gone ‘to a good school’, so she had one extra strike against her. Really, it was no surprise, but it was still a blow to the ego to have it pointed out in such a backhanded way.

The stylist sitting in front of her, apparently satisfied with Rose’s nails, gestured for her to raise her feet to rest onto the stool placed directly before the chair. Pulling her hands up, Rose looked over her newly designed fingers. They looked beautiful. The esthetician had chosen a dusty rose colour to paint her gel nails and had topped the ends of them off a dust of silver glitter. It looked quite stunning. 

“Well, it’ll be lovely to see Lee tomorrow. What time is he arriving?” Celia said, turning back to Donna.

“Before noon. He’s leaving the city early,” she replied.

“Lovely. He’ll be here in time for the sleigh ride then,” she said.

Sleigh ride?

“Nothin’ like a snogging your bloke while tugging straw out of your arse,” Donna said, rolling her eyes.

“Now, now. It’ll be fun, you’ll see,” Celia chided. “Remember a couple of years ago when you and Jonathan fell off the wagon? I thought I’d never stop laughing,” she smiled.

“First of all, it wasn’t ‘a couple of years ago’, Aunty. I was thirteen and Jon was eleven. And we didn’t fall off... we were arguing and Jon was ‘accidently dislodged’ from the wagon by my fist. The only reason I ended up in the snow was because he’d grabbed my jacket on the way down,” she recounted. “There was nothing funny about it.”

Rose pictured the scene and couldn’t help but smile at the image. A skinny freckled boy being chased across a field of snow by an enraged hormonal teenaged ginger. 

“Oh pish posh,” Celia said, once again waving her hand in disregard of Donna’s argument. “Don’t tell fibs, young lady. You and Jon loved it - I know you did. And you’ll love it again tomorrow,” she said.

Donna sighed. “Yes, Aunty,” she intoned. Then, leaning over to Rose she mock-whispered, “There’s no point in arguing with her. Honestly - stubborn as a mule, that one.”

“I heard that, Donna Ellen Noble,” Celia said, raising an eyebrow. “And just for that, I’m going to make sure to tell Lee all about the time you threw up on your first boyfriend at the cinema,” she said.

“You wouldn’t,” Donna challenged.

“You just try me, young lady. I have lots of things I could share with your young man that I’m sure you rather I didn’t,” she warned.

Donna sighed once again, letting her head drop back dramatically. “Yes, Aunty.”

“Good. All of the Harkness and Noble kids better mind your p’s and q’s this weekend, unless you’d like your significant others to learn of your various misdeeds over the years,” she said seriously. “Come to think of it, perhaps I’ll let them all in on a few of your secrets just for good measure. It’s never a good idea to keep secrets. The truth always comes out in the end,” she said wisely.

A shiver flew up Rose’s spine. She certainly hoped that wasn’t the case. If Jack’s parents ended up finding out about the real status of their relationship it would probably end up with Jack shunned and her literally dying of mortification. She would probably be able to get past the embarrassment someday, but Jack would be the one who would really suffer. 

Once again, the thought that had plagued her since they arrived here came forward in her mind. This really was a terrible idea. And as much as it was Jack’s fault for wanting to lie to his folks, she was equally to blame for allowing herself to be talked into helping him do it.


	5. Chemistry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love you all SO much, and because you made it through the salon visit with Rose, and because I got more written this weekend than I had planned, I offer you another chapter! Hope you like!

### 

It was late afternoon by the time they’d arrived back to the house and Rose was exhausted already. As much as the salon was a treat for her appearance it had taken a toll on her emotional stamina. Making small talk with Reinette and her mother had been trying at best. At least she’d had Donna there. She seemed to be much more down to earth, if not a bit confrontational. Still, it was refreshing to have someone stand up for their convictions, even when the opinion wasn’t popular. 

The fragrant smell of a cooking roast met her nose as they entered the Harkness house, surprising her a bit. She figured they’d be having a late supper what with Celia being out an’ all. Frankly, she couldn’t really picture Mr. Harkness with an apron and a spatula in hand, but then, you never knew. 

“When did Anthony arrive, Geoffrey?” she heard Celia ask her husband who had met her at the door to take her coat. 

“Half four,” she heard him reply even before she saw him. 

“Good. I hope he remembered that we’d changed the menu to include asparagus tips,” she fretted.

“I’m sure he remembered,” Jack’s Dad reassured her.

So they had a cook. Holy shit. Once again, Rose considered the level of wealth and privilege Jack had probably grown up with and marvelled at the fact he didn’t seem much spoiled by it. She’d seen him prepare meals (not well, mind), knew he did his own laundry (as evidenced by the pink socks he’d dyed accidently), and she’d even heard him talk about scrubbing down his floors once. He knew how to fend for himself like any middle class bachelor. And as much as he enjoyed a good time, he knew when to take things seriously and he knew how to work hard when hard work was required. 

Speaking of... the man in question sidled up to her as she moved to the side of the gaggle of women to remove her boots. “Wow. You look… gorgeous,” Jack said, looking her up and down appreciatively before leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

“Thanks to you,” Rose smiled, unable to hold it back. As much as she still felt a little bit guilty about him paying for her afternoon at the spa, she couldn’t deny the results were pretty impressive. She’d gotten the best cut she ever remembered having, with her hair now falling just at her shoulders and styled so it fell in soft waves. She’d had her make-up done as well and the esthetician had managed to apply it so that it looked natural but enhanced her own features in a way she hadn’t considered before. She vowed to try applying her own make-up similarly tomorrow if she could manage it. 

As the rest of the crowd moved into the sitting room Jack lingered with her in the foyer. “How’d it go?” he asked lowly, looking a bit anxious.

Rose pulled her arm from the sleeve of her jacket and handed the garment to him. “It was painful. How could you do that to me?” she admonished quietly. 

“Was it really that bad?” he asked, looking a bit sheepish.

“It was like the bloody inquisition,” she whispered. “Questions ranged from what you’d want for Christmas to when we were thinking of getting _married_ , for God’s sake.”

His eyes widened. “Really? What’d you say?” he said.

“I told them the wedding was planned for June,” she said, her expression deadpan. 

His eyes popped open wide. She didn’t let him flounder for long though. “No, I didn’t, you plum,” she said, mock punching him lightly in the gut to which he grunted exaggeratedly. “Luckily the conversation shifted before I had to say anything incriminating,” she elaborated.

“Thank God,” he said, visibly relaxing. 

“Jack, I don’t know how we’re gonna keep this up all weekend,” she said, admitting her worries. “Your Mum is a smart woman. She’s gonna figure it out,” she said practically.

“No she won’t,” he said reassuringly. “You’re doing great. They _love_ you. While you guys were gone Dad even said he thought you were a ‘solid woman’. There isn’t a much higher compliment coming from him,” he assured her. 

“Solid?” she said, a pained expression crossed her features as she parroted the uncomplimentary word back to the man standing before her. 

“Yeah. It’s more flattering than it sounds,” he said, wincing slightly as he thought about it. “Listen… it’ll be fine. I promise not to leave you alone with the Harkness women again, okay?” he said, holding his hand over his heart.

A small smile crept onto her face despite herself. “Yeah… okay. But I’m holdin’ you to that promise, yeah?” 

“Absolutely,” he vowed. Then, holding out his hand for her to take he said, “Come with me? I really need a drink.” Accepting his hand, she let him lead her into the hall and through into the kitchen.

Watching him saunter over to the counter when they arrived, she realized she hadn’t asked about _his_ day. Hoping the best, she broached, “So… how did it go this afternoon with your Dad?” 

Apparently the best was not meant to be. “He grilled me on how well Torchwood was doing financially. It was probably more painful than your afternoon, if we’re comparing,” he said ruefully. Sighing, he poured rye into a tumbler he’d placed on the counter. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she said, meaning it. Poor bloke. 

“Yeah. Honestly… if it weren’t for my mom I’m not sure I’d bother coming to visit,” he admitted. “Geoffrey is clearly happier when I’m not around.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Rose replied, hoping she was right. How could a father not want to spend time his son? “He’s probably just really set in his ways, you know? And you… well, you operate a bit out of his comfort zone,” Rose posited. 

“Yeah. Maybe,” Jack said, clearly not convinced. 

“Anyway… even if he doesn’t appreciate you as much as he should, I do,” she assured him, moving over to him to hug his arm. “You’ll be a right catch for whoever manages to capture your attention long enough,” she grinned. 

“Rose Tyler, are you coming on to me?!” Jack said, feigning shock. 

“God, you two… get a room!” Donna’s voice inserted.

Turning quickly, they both gasped in tandem. How long had she been standing there?

“Oh! Donna!” Jack said, too enthusiastically… we were just talking. About this afternoon. You look lovely, by the way,” he said, nodding ardently. Rose wished she could elbow him to cue him to calm down. He sounded guilty as hell.

Looking between them both, a sly smile found Donna’s lips. “Okaaaay…” she drawled, “I just came in for a drink,” she said moving over to join them at the counter. “Pour me one of those, would ya?” she asked Jack, nodding at his tumbler. “I need a stiff one after the salon, how ‘bout you?” she asked Rose. 

Rose couldn’t help but grin. “Yeah, me too. Maybe more than one,” she added, agreeing with Donna whole-heartedly. Jack was about to pull down one more cup when Rose interrupted him. “I’d better not, though. Not yet,” she said. As much as she would dearly love a drink or seven, she needed to keep her wits about her and it was only half-five. There were still many hours to go before she could beg off without offending anyone. “Maybe after supper,” she amended. 

“Suit yourself, _love_ ,” he said, giving her a knowing wink. Rose’s eyes flashed to Donna who was blessedly looking down at the contents of her drink. She shook her head. Was he _trying_ to give them away? More like he was trying to give her a heart attack. He seemed to be actually _enjoying_ this. Prat.

Sighing aloud then, he suggested, “Should we join the family?” He sounded less than enthusiastic, making her smile and causing Donna to snicker out loud. 

“Be strong, cousin. It’s only a few days. We can do it,” Donna said, clearly needing the pep-talk as much as he did.

“Yeah. A few days. We can do this,” he agreed, though not with great conviction. “Shall we?” he said, gesturing toward the hall.

Heading back to the sitting room, the three of them found the family already seated and chatting. “Where’s Gramps?” Donna asked, surveying the room as they entered. 

“He’s out with in the shed. Lord knows what he’s been doing out there all afternoon in the cold,” Mr. Harkness gruffed, taking a sip from his tumbler. 

“Oh… I bet I know what he’s up to. He’s probably loading the sleds for tomorrow,” Donna said as Rose and Jack sat beside her on the couch. “As much as I can’t see the point in it, Gramps loves a good sleigh ride. Says the hay and fresh air do a body good. Only gives a body hay fever, as far as I’m concerned. Still… he likes it,” she explained. 

“I told Dad I’d have Phillip do it in the morning,” Celia complained. “Honestly… a man that age. He’s going to give himself a heart attack.”

“Yes, well, Gramps is stubborn,” Reinette said helpfully. “Once he gets something stuck in his head there’s no stopping him. A bit like someone else I know,” she added, raising her brows at her mother.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Celia said primly, dismissing the claim. “The point is, your grandfather shouldn’t be doing manual labour. Not at his age.”

“I, uh… I wouldn’t mind going to check on him, if you like,” Rose chimed in. In honesty, she could do with some fresh air and, probably more truthfully, she could use a break from the Harkness clan. On top of that, she had to admit the thought of spending a bit of time chatting with Jack’s Granddad was appealing. 

“Would you, dear?” Celia said, gratefully. “Thank-you. I just want to make sure my father’s not overexerting himself. He forgets his age sometimes.”

Rose smiled reassuringly. “No problem,” she said. “Do you want me to tell him when tea will be ready?” she asked, standing. 

“Yes, if you don’t mind. We’ll be eating at about 6:30. Louis should be here by about six, isn’t that right, Reinette?” she said, turning to her daughter. 

“Um, yes… he should be,” Reinette replied.

“Maybe tell Gramps to come in for six,” Celia said, turning back to Rose. “Oh… and would you mind seeing if you can spot Jonathan out there and tell him the same? Geoffrey saw him out walking earlier. He tends to wander sometimes,” she said with a ‘who can understand it’ gesture. 

“You know what, mother?” Reinette suddenly interjected, “I should probably be the one to check on Gramps. Let Rose here relax,” she suggested, climbing to her feet. “Besides, I feel like I’ve been neglecting him since we arrived. It would be nice to visit with him for a bit,” she added for good measure.

Rose felt a sudden wave of annoyance for the woman. It was quite clear by the timing of her offer that she was more interested in finding the Doctor than checking on Wilf. Her sudden need to bond with her grandfather was pure bollocks. 

“No, I need you here to help with the table, Reinette,” Celia informed her. “Rose can manage, I’m sure,” she added, looking to Rose for confirmation.

“Yeah, of course,” Rose agreed with a smile. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she caught Reinette staring, her face stoney. A petty part of her found herself preening a bit, enjoying one of those little ‘Na na na na naaa naaa,’ moments. Quickly, though, she mentally slapped herself out of it. _’Very mature, Rose,’_ she thought as she made her way back to the front door to retrieve her coat and boots. _‘What did Mum always say, hmm? Take the high road. That’s what she said. Don’t stoop to their level,_ ’ she reminded herself as she carried her outdoor gear to the back door. Shrugging all her outerwear back on, she opened the door and looking about. 

Taking in the darkened sky and the stars twinkling above, she allowed herself a minute to enjoy a quiet moment. She took a few deep cleansing breaths as she stood there, liking the feel of the cool air in her lungs. It really was peaceful out here… a stark contrast to the atmosphere inside the house. 

The early evening was quiet and all she could hear as she crossed the yard was the crunch of her boots in the snow. The shed in question was a little ways off from the house but was lit invitingly from the inside. Arriving at the outbuilding, she listened at the door for a moment. Two men’s voices drifted through the old wooden door. Opening it slowly, she found both the Doctor and Wilf holding a beer and leaning over a tripod that held a rather magnificent looking telescope. Surprised, they both looked up.

“Rose!” the Doctor said, seemingly pleased to see her. “Come in!” he invited. 

“Thanks - I don’t want to interrupt,” she said, taking in the workshop. Celia had called it a shed, but it was more like a full sized garage. 

“Nonsense,” Wilf admonished. “Here,” he said, patting the Doctor on the arm. “Grab her a bottle, son,” he instructed.

Moving to do as he was told, the Doctor stopped in front of a small bar fridge. “What can I get you?” he asked, opening it and peering in. “We’ve got, um… Carling. Aaaand…” he said, moving bottles, “...more Carling,” he said, his brows furrowed. 

Rose laughed. “A Carling would be lovely, thanks,” she said. Pulling out a bottle, the Doctor opened it and handed it to her with a friendly smile. “Thanks,” Rose said, once again finding herself staring at his handsome features. 

“Your welcome,” he said. She wondered if she just imagined his eyes meeting hers a little longer than seemed only friendly. Probably. 

“Come and see this,” Wilf’s voice interrupted her musing.

“Gramps just got a new telescope,” the Doctor explained, moving over to it. 

Moving in, she looked over the complicated bit of equipment. It _did_ look impressive, even if she honestly couldn’t fully appreciate what it could do. 

“I didn’t just _get_ it,” Wilf corrected, directing his comment at Rose. “The Doctor built it for me,” he said, his eyes twinkling in delight.

“Weeeelll… that old thing you had before… it was a wonder you could see the bloody moon through it,” the Doctor said.

“Wow… you built this?” Rose said, unable to keep the wonder from her voice. 

“Yeaaaah. Needed something to keep me busy for a weekend,” he explained.

She shook her head. A weekend? Lord. It would take her a week just to figure out which direction to point the thing at once it was finished.

“We’re going to take it for a test drive tonight,” Wilf said. “Oi - maybe you’d like to join us,” he offered, his eyes bright with excitement.

Rose smiled widely. She’d love to see how this miracle invention worked, but… “Oh… I don’t know,” she started.

“Oh, come on,” Wilf entreated. “The sky is perfect tonight,” he added hopefully. 

Looking over at the Doctor she found him shrugging. “He’s right. Not many opportunities to see what’s up there tonight, either,” he pointed out, looking hopeful. “We should be able to see the Geminid meteor shower. How many chances do you get to see up to 120 meteors an hour?” he reasoned. 

“Well… it would be pretty amazin’,” she said, reeeeaaally wishing she could just easily say yes. She’d always loved new experiences and she had to admit spending time out here with Wilf and the Doctor would be much preferable to spending more time indoors with the rest of the Harkness clan. Still… she should probably be in there trying to make nice. Sighing, she finally added, “...but I probably shouldn’t. Jack has the patience of a gnat when it comes to things like this, and, well… I should probably…” she trailed off, gesturing to the house. 

She wasn’t positive, but she thought she might’ve seen a slightly disappointed expression cross the Doctor’s handsome features. “Right. Yeah, well, Jack hasn’t really ever been one for things requiring patience,” he said, his words tinged with familiarity and affection. “Anyway… if you change your mind, we’ll be out here,” he said, his tone light. 

“Yeah, thanks,” she said, putting on a small smile despite lamenting the fact she’d much rather be looking forward to spending a night out here with these two than making small talk with the lot inside. Oh well. That wasn’t gonna happen so she needed to let it go. 

Sighing, she took a small pull of her beer. The bubbly bitter liquid tasted brilliant and complimented the situation perfectly. Standing in a cold shed, the smell of grease, must and hay filling the air. She loved this.

Then a thought hit her. “Oh! I was supposed to let you know you’re expected for tea at six,” she blurted. “I almost forgot to tell you,” she apologized.

“Six, eh?” Wilf said, checking his watch before sighing, “That gives us five minutes to relax, then,” he said, before adding, “I love my family, but Lord knows they’d try the patience of a saint,” he said, matter-of-factly.

The Doctor nearly spit out a mouthful of beer with a burst of laughter.  
Rose barked out a laugh as well, but had luckily swallowed her swig of beer before doing so.

“Gramps!” the Doctor admonished despite his clear amusement.

“What? Are you saying you haven’t been thinking the same thing?” he said in his defence.

The Doctor laughed more before answering, “I refuse to answer that. I was raised better,” he said, tossing a smile and a glance in Rose’s direction. The gesture was definitely a ‘behave in front of the guest’ message to his Gramps.

“Bollocks. I know exactly how you were raised, because I raised you. You’re just put out because I said it out loud before you did,” Wilf stated, knowingly.

So Wilf raised the Doctor and Donna? There certainly seemed to be some story going on with the Doctor’s history and it had her intrigued. His parents passed when he was quite a bit younger, he’d said. 

“Well, I’d better go make an appearance over there,” Gramps said before taking one last long draw of his beer. Putting his bottle down on top of the bar fridge, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. “Can’t put it off forever,” he said with a small grimace. 

The Doctor snickered. “I’ll join you in a tic, Gramps. Just gonna finish my beer first,” he said leaning against the side of one of the sleds.

“Yeah alright. But don’t dally. Your Aunt Celia will be on the warpath if you’re late, and she’ll somehow blame me for it as well,” Wilf warned before exiting the shed.

“I promise,” the Doctor vowed seriously.

Nodding, Wilf left the shed and silence descended for a moment.  
Rose and the Doctor both took a sip from their respective beers before Rose ventured, “Your Gramps is sweet.”

“He doesn’t have much of an ‘inside voice’, though, I’m afraid,” he said with a toothy smile, gesturing to Rose to join him in sitting on a low workbench. 

Accepting his invitation, she settled in beside him. “Yeah - I actually really like that about him, though,” Rose said. “I bet you always know where you stand with him. There’s something to be said for that,” she said before taking another small sip of her beer.

The Doctor huffed a breath through his nose. “At least we all know where Donna gets it from,” he said.

“Yeah - your sister is a real character,” Rose agreed. “In the best way, I mean. I was so grateful she was at the salon with us today,” Rose said, almost continuing on to truthfully elaborate as to why, but catching herself before. “She’s a breath of fresh air,” she settled with.

“That she is,” he said with a nod. “She’s a real force of nature, that’s for sure,” he added.

Given that Jon had volunteered some personal information earlier, she decided she might not be pushing it to pry a bit. “So how old were you and Donna when you moved in with Gramps?”

“I was seven and Donna was nine,” he replied, luckily not at all phased by the question. “He took us both in without a second thought. I still marvel at that. He was in his early fifties at the time,” he said, his eyes distant. 

“My Mum was twenty-three when my Dad passed,” Rose volunteered. 

His eyes refocusing, the Doctor’s brows furrowed in obvious consideration. “So young to lose a spouse.”

“Yeah. She’s strong, though, my Mum. You think _Donna’s_ a force of nature…” she trailed off, smiling while taking a long pull of her beer before finishing, “my Mum makes Donna look like the Mother Theresa,” she said. 

The Doctor laughed at that. “I can hardly believe _that_ ,” he grinned. 

“Oh - you’d be surprised,” she promised. “She once boxed my mate Mickey in the ears for bringin’ me home ten minutes late from a party,” she said, remembering the moment vividly. Poor Micks. 

“Donna once hid all my trousers. Couldn’t leave the house for two days, and even then I’d had to apologize and promise to clean the toilets for a month before she’d tell me where she’d hidden them,” he said, seriously. 

Rose giggled, “What had you done to deserve that?”

“Deserve? Nothing! Weeellll… I _may_ have caused a very small fire in the kitchen while working on a very important… maybe galaxy changing… experiment. But in my defense, those curtains were very dated and quite frankly… we needed a new toaster,” he defended. 

Rose laughed out loud now, and after a moment he did too. When their giggles died off the Doctor took another sip of his beer before adding, “I don’t know what I’d do without her, though. Donna, I mean. As much as I drive her mad sometimes, she’s always looked out for me. She’s used her powers for good more times than I can count,” he shared. “Saved my sorry arse more than a few times.”

Rose smiled. She’d imagined as much. He and Donna seemed to be everything she’d always imagined siblings might be. Argumentative but loyal. “Yeah. I always wished I’d had a brother or sister growin’ up,” she admitted. “It would’ve been nice not to always have been the focus of my Mum’s attention sometimes. Still… I’ve got Tony now. He’s two,” she shared.

The Doctor sombered slightly. “Oh… you mean… you’re a… you have a son?” he asked.

“What?! NO… no… Tony’s my brother,” she corrected quickly. “My Mum remarried a few years ago. To my Dad’s brother, actually. Sort of a… keep it in the family thing,” she said, reciting the joke she’d used since the wedding. It always felt odd explaining that particular relationship to others. 

“Wow… that’s…” the Doctor trailed off.

“Weird? Yeah. My uncle was actually adopted off before my Nan married my Gramps. They were just teens when she got pregnant. My Nan ran off and had him in secret and gave him up. It was a few years later she actually married my Gramps and they had my Dad. The story goes on, but basically, my Mum ran into Pete at a Lumic Industries Christmas do she’d been invited to and they hit it off. The rest is history, as they say,” she summed up.

“Wow. What’re the chances?” the Doctor said. “I could calculate them, for you if you want,” he added as an aside, smiling and leaning over a bit closer.

Rose laughed. “Yeah, I’m sure you could,” she agreed, bumping his shoulder and grinning as she stared at him smiling back at her. For a moment, the air stilled around them and she could’ve sworn she caught him looking at her lips.

“There you are!” Jack’s voice rang out as the door to the shed slammed open. Both she and the Doctor jumped apart as if they’d been electrified. 

“Jack!” the Doctor said, a trifle too enthusiastically. “I, uh… Rose and I were just talking. About her Dad,” he clarified.

“And Tony,” she elaborated.

Jack looked back and forth between them for a moment. “Riiiight. Well… it’s nearly time for supper and if we don’t get in there we’ll all be targets for the wrath of Celia Harkness. And trust me… that’s not something you want to endure,” he warned.

Rose didn’t doubt it.


	6. With Benefits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up! Thank-you so much for reading and commenting, my dears! It's all SO very appreciated. Enjoy!

### 

Dinner was everything Rose expected it might be. Delicious but uncomfortable. Reinette’s beau had turned up at six as expected and was introduced to all as drinks were served. Jack’s father seemed downright smitten with the man and Celia couldn’t possibly have fawned over him more than she did. It seemed the bloke was some sort of wunderkind. Personally, Rose didn’t really see it. 

Of course, his personal achievements seemed rather impressive… a respected lawyer at such a young age working at a well established and apparently revered firm… but honestly, he seemed like a bit of a spoiled prat. As much as he appeared to have manners and seemingly showed appropriate interest in the people around him, he clearly perked up when the conversation turned to him and his achievements (which it often did). 

What Rose found interesting was that Reinette, while outwardly pleased to have the supposed love of her life seated at the table with her, honestly didn’t appear to be overly fond of the man. He’d made a point to reach over to take her hand on and off through the meal, and while Reinette graciously accepted his advances, she just didn’t seem completely comfortable there beside him. Then again, who was she to judge? Maybe Reinette was in a similar situation with Louis as she was in with Jack. Wouldn’t that be something? More likely, though, they’d had a row or something before he’d left and she was still pissed about it. No couple was perfect, even if they were basically happy together. 

Even as Rose had silently analyzed Reinette and Louis body language, Jack was making sure theirs was appropriately ‘loving’... almost to the point where it was uncomfortable. All through dinner he’d had his hand on her somewhere, either stroking her back or leg, or absently drawing shapes on the back of her hand with his thumb. As much as she appreciated the need to appear ‘authentic’, she couldn’t help but feel like he was going overboard a bit. She’d have to chat with him about it later.

As for the Doctor, she’d found herself looking over at him a fair amount all through the meal, just to… well, for no good reason, really. As much as she knew that no good would come of indulging in the fantasy that it was _his_ hand stroking her thigh rather than Jack’s, she found herself doing so anyway and it had been rather distracting.

Blessedly, the meal ended with them all retiring to the sitting room for only a short time before Celia announced that she and Geoffrey had better retire, as they had a long day the next day. Rose had no objections. The less time she had to spend making small talk with Jack’s parents the better, as far as she was concerned.

With that, Jack’s folks retired to their bedroom. Celia had insisted her father head to bed as well, as he ‘needed his rest’, and Wilf had reluctantly agreed, which surprised Rose. He’d been so excited to see the meteor shower earlier. 

With the older generations off to bed, that left Reinette, Louis, Donna, the Doctor, and her and Jack left in the sitting room. “Well I could use another drink,” Jack announced, getting up. “Anyone else?” he offered, looking around the room. 

“I’ll have another, Jack,” Reinette said, holding up her wine glass for him to take. “Louis?” she said.

“Oh, sure… scotch, please,” he said, pleasantly to Jack. Giving the man a smile back that Rose knew didn’t hold really any affection at all, Jack headed for the kitchen. 

“So… Jon,” Louis said, placing his hand on Reinette’s thigh, “Reinette tells me you’re on tour?”

“Uh, yeah,” the Doctor replied. “Just got back, actually,” he corrected. 

“I was asked to do a lecture tour for the university last year but turned it down,” Louis said. “Too much time. The compensation wasn’t really worth it,” he explained. “How much did they pay you for your tour?” he continued.

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Enough,” he replied with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Rose didn’t blame him for being put out… it was a rather rude question, after all. Still, Rose wondered if there was more to the Doctor’s clipped response than mere dislike of Louis’ lack of couth, though. It certainly seemed both Jack and the Doctor didn’t care much for this man. She was starting to see why.

“Yeah, well, I suppose on a professor’s salary any amount seems worth it,” he laughed in an obviously misguided attempt to create some kind of camaraderie.

The Doctor visibly bristled.

“Louis,” Reinette admonished quietly.

“What? I know what professors make. My mother was one, after all,” he defended.

“Really? What did she teach?” Rose asked, in an effort to move the conversation past this quite uncomfortable moment.

“Just music,” he replied. “She only did it for a few years, until my father was more established in the law community,” he shared. 

‘Just’ music? Rose felt herself tense with his dismissal of his mother’s art. “What instrument does she play,” she asked, in an attempt at keeping the conversation positive.

“Piano. Dime a dozen, but she was apparently quite good at it,” he said. 

“She doesn’t play anymore?” Rose asked.

“Nah. Father needed her at the firm and really, what’s more important? It’s not like she could ever make any real money at it,” he explained. “Teaching is a rubbish wage and performing...” he said rolling his eyes, “father would never have let her waste her time with that,” he said matter-of-factly. 

He wouldn’t _let_ her?! Rose thought she saw both the Doctor and Donna stiffen, but that barely registered over her growing irritation with this putz. “So… her career wasn’t as important as his because she was making less money than him?” Rose pushed, feeling her jaw tense as she worked not to use curse words in this lovely home. 

Louis raised a condescending eyebrow in response. “I come from a very traditional family, Rose,” he said, drawling out her name in a way that made her cringe. “My father is the head of the family and my mother did as she was told. That’s all,” he said, shrugging in resignation. 

Rose felt her insides tighten in disgust. How could he just be alright with that arrangement in his family? “Well, I think it’s a real shame she didn’t feel she could continue with her career. I imagine she’s sorry she never got to follow her passion,” she said, trying to make a point.

“I agree, Rose,” Donna inserted. “That would be the day Lee ever told me what I could or couldn’t do,” she affirmed.

Louis raised his hands as if in surrender as he looked at both Donna and Rose. “Look, I’m not saying I agree with his idea that a man is the head of the household or anything. Bit antiquated, that. But I can’t say I disagree with his sentiment, to be honest. He was really just being practical. Wasting time on career that had no hope of contributing in any real way to the family would have been pointless,” he concluded.

“Well I think it’s ridiculous that he didn’t support her,” Donna pressed. 

“I agree,” Rose said, feeling emboldened by Donna’s comment. “And she’d hardly have been wasting her time. She was teaching people _music_. Humans would just be a bunch of soulless apes if we didn’t have music and art to inspire us,” she added. She didn’t stop though. She was on a roll. “Not to mention that creativity _does_ contribute to the well being of a family,” she continued. “There’s more to life than money. And to give up your life’s work because of some misguided belief that a man’s wishes are somehow more important than a woman’s... I think that’s really sad. If your mother had continued with her career… I bet she would’ve been happier than she was helping your dad accumulate wealth. She might have done what was expected, but I feel badly for her,” she finished.

A smirk formed on Louis lips. “I expect you would,” he said. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rose said, her ire rising. 

Across from her the Doctor leaned forward. “Yeah, I’d like to know as well,” he added, his jaw fixed and his gaze piercing. 

Holding up both hands as if to convince them he meant nothing offensive, Louis said, “Nothing bad, I assure you. Look… Reinette here tells me you’re an artist,” he said to Rose, as if trying to reason with a child. “Now, Jack is very supportive of you, I’m sure. But imagine Jack’s company had the potential to make three or four times the amount of money it is right now,” he posited. “Are you saying you wouldn’t help him? You wouldn’t put your painting aside so you could secure a future for your family?” 

Rose felt her cheeks warm with indignation. “First off, he would never ask that of me, let alone _demand_ it,” she said hotly. “Secondly, Jack has a better sense of what’s important in life. He would rather see people he loves happy than rich,” she assured him. 

Just then the man in question walked in with drinks. “That’s right,” Donna barked, pointing to her cousin. “ _He_ appreciates all the different ways people contribute and that money doesn’t define a person or what they do,” she insisted.

“Whoa… what did I just walk into?” Jack asked, half jokingly.

Beside Louis, Reinette pulled her hand up to lightly pinch the bridge of her nose. This was obviously not how she’d hoped to spend her evening… listening to her boyfriend argue with her family. Rose actually felt badly for her.

“I never said I didn’t appreciate the contributions of artists and musicians,” Louis argued as if Jack had said nothing. “I just recognize that those pursuits should be indulged in only after things that really matter are taken care of,” he reasoned. “My father knew what he wanted for his family. Wealth and security. My mother went to work for my father because she knew what side her bread was buttered on,” he finished.

Rose was about to bite back when the Doctor interjected, “Oh? And which side is that? The side that made her a slave to a money hungry, overbearing git?” he said.

“Jon!” Reinette said, aghast.

Louis was now on his feet. “No… the side which gave her a lifestyle above that of a self-important pauper, that’s what.” 

Standing to face him, the Doctor stood almost nose to nose with the royal descendant. Tension rolled off them both in waves.

“Okay… fellas… let’s just take a breath, okay?” Jack said moving in to separate them. 

Both the Doctor and Louis took a step back from each other then, but that did little to decrease the friction between them. “I’m going out for some air,” the Doctor finally said tightly, backing up further before turning and leaving the room.

After another strained moment, Louis grabbed up his drink and downed it in one gulp before pointing to the empty hall the Doctor had exitted through. “Who does he think he is, anyway? Bloody self-important arse,” Louis grumbled.

Rose stood then, unwilling to let this go. How _dare_ this idiot belittle someone like the Doctor. “I think he’s someone who thinks women should be treated as equals and someone who thinks following your dreams is a valid pursuit,” she pitched in, now standing. “Now, if you’ll please excuse me, Jack, I’m going to find somewhere a little less _stuffy_ ,” she said pointedly at Louis before storming out of the room. 

Seething, Rose practically stomped her way up the stairs to her and Jack’s shared room and closed the door behind her a bit too loudly. That pompous _arse_! Pacing up and down the length of the room, Rose replayed the interaction in her mind. When did this guy grow up, anyway? 1950? And why on God’s green earth would Reinette ever get together with someone like that?! 

Behind her the door to the room clicked open and Jack peeked in. “Need one of these?” he asked, holding out two glasses and a bottle of scotch. 

Letting some of the tension seep from her, she reluctantly reached for the tumbler and slumped to sit on the side of the bed. “Thanks, Jack,” she said. 

“No problem,” he said, pouring some of the amber liquid into her waiting glass and then doing the same for his. Placing the bottle on the side table, he raised his cup and said, “To misogyny, bigotry and male dominance,” he said, cheekily. 

Rose laughed despite her lingering anger at the arse downstairs. “Shut up,” she said, before correcting, “To friends who aren’t anything like their families,” she said. 

“Hear, hear!” he said, grinning as he clinked his glass against hers. Tipping the glass up, Jack downed the contents of his glass in one large swig and ended the process with a refreshed ‘ahhh’.

Looking into her glass, Rose eyed the contents. She’d not tried whisky before, but other people seemed to like it. What the hell. Tipping the glass back she took a deep gulp of the musky liquid. 

Tears immediately sprang to her eyes and a very unladylike barking cough immediately issued from her, racking her frame. Jack patted her on the back with a grin. “Bit strong?” he asked, clearly amused.

Wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve, she gasped, “A bit.”

Jack laughed. “Smaller sips are recommended for those with less alcohol experience,” he said wryly.

“Hrumph,” Rose replied, before placing the tumbler on the bedside table. Jack chuckled as he reached for the bottle to pour himself another. 

“How did you do it, Jack?” Rose asked, shaking her head in wonder. 

“What? Drink?” he said. “It takes practice, but I’ve gotten better at it over time,” he answered ruefully, taking a more measured sip of his scotch.

“No… I mean… how did you manage to grow up in this and still be… you? I mean… you’re nothing like them. You’re open minded… kind… funny... “

“Don’t forget handsome,” he interjected.

“Yeah… that too,” she laughed. “But really… it’s amazin’ you ended up so normal,” she said honestly.

“I sometimes think so too,” he admitted, “but then, when I was young Mom was always busy with Reinette - having her take part in sports and music - and Dad was never around. So I spent a lot of time at Gramps’ place with Donna and the Doc. Gramps was actually more of a father to me than my own Dad was. He did a lot to help clear my head. And like I said before, I spent a few crucial years with my aunt and uncle in the States. They were good people. I was lucky,” he said. 

Rose looked at him thoughtfully. “Yeah. You were. You could’ve ended up just like them, but instead… you’re wonderful,” she said with affection.

Jack actually squirmed a bit with the comment; not something she’d often been able to get him to do. “I don’t know about _wonderful_ , he said, bumping her shoulder. “Fun loving, probably. Smart, maybe. Sexy… definitely,” he said, waggling his eyebrows at her. Shaking her head, she rolled her eyes, leaning her shoulder against his arm. “Funny though,” he continued, “… I never really thought of it like that before. That I was actually lucky I didn’t spend much time with my own parents growing up.”

“Well… if that had anything to do with making you what you are today, then it was definitely a good thing,” Rose affirmed. 

Looking down at her with clear affection, he said softly, “Thanks, Rosie.”

“You’re welcome,” she answered, looking up at him. 

Then, to her surprise, he leaned in and touched his lips to hers. For a moment she sat unmoving in something akin to shock. Now _this_ she had not been expecting. Suddenly he pressed his mouth more firmly against hers and stroked his tongue along the seam of her lips. His hands assuredly moved to pull her toward him and wrap her in a passionate embrace. Alarm bells pushed through her surprised haze. Pushing against his chest with her hands, she forcefully ended their snog and put some distance between them, staring at him wide-eyed as she did. “Jack… ”

“Oh,” Jack said, clearly seeing her reaction was not what he’d imagined it might be. “Um… I just… I thought… I’m… I’m sorry, Rose…” he began.

Rose stood. “No… I’m sorry. It’s just… you’re… you’re my best mate…” she stammered, backing up a bit from the bed. Damn it! 

“Rosie… please, I’m really sorry,” he said, standing now as well.

“No… it’s not your fault. I mean… I’m sorry for… for not, um…” she floundered before sighing. “I’m just gonna go for a walk for a bit, okay?” she said, leaving the room and a very flustered Jack Harkness behind her.


	7. Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I very much enjoyed writing this chapter. It sort of just wrote itself, which doesn't happen often enough! Thanks for reading and commenting, friends!

### 

Rose practically flew out of the house, barely taking the time to throw her boots and coat on. The air was cooler now than it had been earlier, but Rose hardly noticed as she darted away from the house and into the night. 

Damn it! Why hadn’t she seen this coming? She’d gotten an odd feeling at dinner with Jack being just a bit too ‘into his part’, but she hadn’t bothered really considering it. He was always a bit ‘touchy-feely’ and she’d assumed this newfound familiarity was just an extension of that in order to play their part this weekend. God. She was so naive. 

Berating herself as she hiked through the snow, she thought about the possible repercussions of that kiss and what it meant. God. Would he want to take her home? Maybe that’d be best. That would only serve to weaken his father’s tenuous approval of him, though, which he really didn’t need. 

Oh god. Would he continue to pursue this? She hoped not. At least… she thought she did.

Wait. What? Of _course_ she didn’t want him to. Of course. Right? 

Stopping her movement for a moment she examined that thought. What if they _did_ pursue this? 

Immediately her mind railed against the thought. No. That would be bad. Probably really bad. But then… why? After all, Jack was fun, smart and sweet. Not to mention gorgeous. And available. 

_And also a terrible flirt and a party animal_ , she reminded herself. Yeah. There was that. Both things she usually wasn’t. That’s not to say she couldn’t let her hair down occasionally or flirt when the need arose. But Jack was another level entirely. And while they were truly good friends, they had little in common in either background or in personality. Still… maybe a getting into relationship that started with a friendship was ideal. After all… the fact you could tolerate each other was already established. That was already more than a lot of couples had after the sexual attraction dulled a bit.

_Yeah. Now there’s a solid basis for a successful relationship. Tolerance._ Sighing, she mulled that over while allowing her feet to carry her randomly across the snow covered grounds. Finally, some minutes later, she slowed and stopped in the middle of an open expanse of yard. Closing her eyes, she took a measured breath, letting the cold air prickle in her lungs. It was quiet out here and she took a moment to appreciate that fact once again as she had earlier this evening. It was so peaceful. Now if only her mind felt that way.

As she considered this, a muted male voice found her ears. And then another. Opening her eyes, she looked in the direction of the voices and thought she could make out two figures standing a ways off in the dark. Who-

Oh yeah. The Doctor was going to be watching the meteors tonight. But she thought Wilf had gone to bed?

Deciding to move a bit closer, she listened as their voices became clearer. “...that one. And if you use _this_ filter you can even see hints of Venus’ clouds,” she heard the Doctor’s tenor voice instruct.

“Well, bless my soul,” she heard Wilf answer back. “What about this one?” she heard him ask.

“I’ve built in a perception filter. It acts as a sort of ‘time reducer’ so you can get a better idea of what the stars look like at this precise time rather than how they looked light years ago,” the Doctor explained.

As Rose neared, her footfalls must’ve caught their ears, as both men looked round. “Rose!” the Doctor said, a bright grin lighting his features in the moonlight. “You made it!” he added needlessly.

“Come and see this, my dear,” Wilf said, gesturing for her to join them. “We’ve seen at least a dozen meteors already,” he said excitedly.

“I thought you’d gone to bed?” Rose said, looking at him with mock suspicion.

“And miss this?” he said incredulously. “Not likely. I just agreed to go to bed so Celia wouldn’t nag me into the afterlife,” he explained with a cheeky grin. “Now come on over here and have a look. It’s absolutely incredible,” he entreated.

Rose giggled at his clear naughtiness but quickly found herself staring through the telescope at the night sky. “What exactly am I looking for?” she smiled, amazed at the clarity of the stars through the contraption. 

“You’ll see a ball of light and… wait! Over there,” the Doctor said excitedly, turning the telescope under her to point in the right direction. Through the lens she saw a fast moving bright luminescent bulb trailed by a comparatively small tail of light. Her breath caught. “Oh my God,” she said, amazed. “That’s a meteor?”

“Yup!” the Doctor replied happily. 

“That’s incredible,” she whispered watching it trail off into the distance. Pulling her eye away from the eyepiece, she found the Doctor looking up at the sky, beaming. This was clearly where he felt at home. Looking up at the stars. 

“It is pretty amazing, isn’t it?” he said, pulling his eyes from the sky to meet with hers. The twinkle in them was breathtaking enough to rival the meteor she’d just seen, as far as she was concerned. 

“And there are more where that came from,” Wilf added, now taking his turn with the telescope. 

The Doctor’s eyes lingered on Rose’s for a moment as they both smiled like loons. It was like they’d just jointly witnessed childbirth or something, she mused. A miracle of sorts. 

The three of them stood out in the cold night for another forty-five minutes or so watching the sky and continuous display of falling meteors until Wilf finally turned and said, “Alright, kids. I’m sorry to say I’m knackered,” he admitted, seemingly a bit miffed at his body for betraying his desire to stay out and see more of the show. 

“Alright, Gramps,” the Doctor said. “Want us to come in with you?” he offered.

“Noooo - you kids stay out here if you want to. I’m sure the best is probably yet to come,” he said, looking at the sky. “I’ll be fine. Don’t stay up too late, mind. As much as your Aunt is a worry-wort, tomorrow _is_ actually going to be a long day. Best to get some rest,” he suggested as he started walking back to the house. 

“Sure, Gramps,” the Doctor reassured him.

With Wilf gone, the Doctor gestured to a dark blob on the ground to his right. “Care to sit?” he suggested, moving over to the dark shape and brushing away snow from its top before sitting gingerly. Moving over closer she saw it was a fallen tree trunk. Sitting where he’d made a spot for her, she looked up at the sky again.

For a few minutes they just sat together, continuing to study the expanse above them. “Amazing to think there are probably millions of species living out there… their planets circling around other suns,” the Doctor said thoughtfully.

Rose looked over at him. “What makes you say that?” she asked, curious.

“Weeeellll… we’re hardly the only planet with sentient life, are we? The probability of that is staggeringly low, really, given the sheer number of galaxies and suns and planets out there. Pretty egocentric to think humans are pretty much ‘it’ for the universe,” he said reasonably.

“I definitely believe we’re not alone in the universe,” Rose agreed. “I kind of think life is a bit like the colour spectrum, yeah?”

“Oh yes? How so,” the Doctor asked, looking intrigued.

“Well, I mean… there are thousands of variations of colour, and I imagine humans are, like… blue or something. That means there’s an entire spectrum of life out in the universe that has to exist to basically fill out the rainbow,” she said, darting the Doctor a look before blushing. “Pretty silly, I guess.”

The Doctor looked back at her with something akin to awe. “Rose Tyler… that’s not silly at all,” he said, grinning. “It’s a very well respected idea, actually, though I’ve never heard it quite so eloquently described,” he admitted. “The idea that there is a balance of all organized matter across existence is a well argued theory. As good an argument as any for life on other planets,” he said, obviously impressed with her analogy. 

Smiling, Rose looked back at him. “Really? Nice to know I’m in good company, then,” she grinned.

“The best,” the Doctor confirmed.

Continuing to gaze up at the sky the Doctor said casually, “So I thought you, uh… that you wouldn’t be able to get away tonight.”

“Yeah,” she said, feeling her insides tighten with discomfort again with the memory of why she’d come out here. “Jack and I… we had a little sort of… well, let’s just say we have different perspectives on a few things. One very big thing in particular,” she said, feeling almost nauseous with the thought. God. She knew coming here had been a bad idea.

“Oh. Sorry to bring it up,” the Doctor said, clearly uncomfortable with having mentioned the personal subject.

“It’s alright,” she said, looking at him. “Jack and I… we… we were friends. Best mates, actually, before all this. And now…” _shut up, shut up, shut up…_ “It’s a long story,” she summarized, heeding her own warning. She needed to stop talking before she blabbed everything. Secrets were definitely not her forte.

Nodding as if he understood, the Doctor looked back up at the night sky. They sat for a few more moments before he kicked in, “I had this mate once. Martha. She was brilliant. I mean… properly brilliant. Anyway… we were best mates as well. At least, I thought so,” he amended, his eyes distant. “My mates tell me it was obvious though, to absolutely everyone except me apparently, that she fancied me. I admit, I think I sort of knew, but I’d chosen to sort of… not see it, I guess. Getting involved with a mate… it complicates everything, you know?” he said, checking in with her before looking back heavenward.

“Yeah.” Boy, did it ever. 

Sighing, he continued. “She and I worked together for a long time, side by side, until one day she just… up and left. Told me she’d been wasting her life waiting around for someone who would never appreciate her like she should be appreciated. That she’d basically put her life on hold for someone who didn’t feel the same way as she did in the hopes… well, I guess she hoped I’d one day… well, you know,” he trailed off, guilt playing over his features. 

So it seemed the whole ‘Martha’ story was quite a bit different than the one Reinette had recounted earlier. This one was actually much more sad in some ways.

Then turning to Rose he shared, “Donna thinks I’m barmy for not returning her feelings, but... I don’t know. I cared for her a lot, but… not like that,” he explained. “I know in the end there couldn’t have been anything else between us. Still feel bad though. She was my best mate. I hate that I hurt her,” he admitted, looking into the distance.

“I’m… I’m sorry you had to go through that. I sort of know how you feel,” she admitted. Rose felt her heart go out to him. She knew how he felt. Well, not _exactly_ , but close enough. Jack clearly felt more for her than she did for him and now… now it was so awkward. Letting him down would hurt him, but she couldn’t go against her gut in this. He wasn’t the right person for her, and she knew it. It would be even worse to try, knowing it would only end in the severing their friendship. It may even be too late to save that as it was. 

The Doctor nodded, obviously not wanting to push her. Looking sidelong at him, she wondered if he actually suspected what their deal was. Did he know what she and Jack were up to this weekend? Screwing up her courage, she said, “Can I ask… why did you tell me that story?” 

Eyebrows raised, he answered, “What? Oh - no reason, really. I guess… you mentioned you and Jack were friends. I suppose I know a bit about relationships like that,” he said innocently. “Not that I’m saying you and Jack… that you’re not really, you know… soul mates or anything,” he said, scratching the back of his neck in clear discomfort. 

Rose felt herself redden in embarrassment. Soulmates. Yeah… not her and Jack, that’s for sure. Oh… she loved him, but it was definitely more ‘brotherly’ than ‘loverly’. Was that a word?

Clearly taking her thoughtfulness as annoyance, he said, “But that’s clearly none of my business.” Obviously he assumed he’d stepped over the line with the comment.

“No… that’s alright,” she said, gently placing her hand over his in reassurance. His eyes immediately met hers. “I actually… I really appreciate you sharing. I think… I just need to think about it more, that’s all,” she said, hoping she hadn’t given anything away with the comment. If she didn’t want to pretty much just spell it out for him, however, she knew she really needed to stop talking now.

Her hand still covering his, she felt his fingers move to close over hers. Heat suddenly swooped through her and a longing sort of ache pooled low in her belly. In the moonlight she could see his dark eyes focused on hers and for a moment they just sat close, looking at each other as a small thicket of butterflies took flight in her belly, adding to the pulsing heaviness in her centre. Biting her lip, she tried to ground herself. His eyes flitted down to take in the movement and she thought she could almost hear her heart beating louder as she then watched his eyes move back up to hers. The air between them was charged with something intangible and she became aware that she’d almost stopped breathing.

And even as she felt herself almost compelled to lean into him, though, the Doctor seemed to come to his senses and purposefully looked away, clearing his throat and taking his hand with him. 

Rose quickly pulled her hand back as well to stuff it into her pocket with an exaggerated shiver. “Brrrr,” she blew out her lips. “It’s getting chilly,” she said dumbly, trying in vain to cover her near violation of her make-believe relationship. 

Nodding almost emphatically in agreement, the Doctor added, “Really chilly. Should we go in?” 

“Um, yeah,” she said, standing. “Don’t feel like you have to come in, though. I feel like I’d be robbing you of your meteor watching if you came with me,” she said, looking up once again.

“No, I’ll come in too,” he replied, standing as well. “I think I’ve managed to see everything beautiful worth looking at in the universe already tonight,” he said. 

Dropping her gaze to his, she found him quickly looking away. “I, uh… I should bring this in, though,” he said hastily, moving to gather the telescope in his arms. 

Had he… was he talking about _her_? No. Of course he wasn’t. He was talking about the meteors he’d seen. Yeah. Of course. Lord. She was clearly not thinking straight. The Doctor was incredible and handsome, but obviously very respectful of his cousin. Which was yet _another_ reason she found herself attracted to him. 

Oh for… Stop! For blimey’s sake, Rose Tyler! Pull yourself together! Bloody hormones were gonna be the death of her. Or at the very least, the death of her friendship with Jack. 

Just then the Doctor bent down to pick up some random thing-a-ma-bob that had fallen off the telescope, giving her an eyeful of his trouser covered bottom in the moonlight. Images of him pressed against the side of a tree, her hands sliding down to grab that incredible arse while her tongue played over his lips…

“Coming?” he said gallantly, now standing and offering her his elbow and waggling his eyebrows invitingly.

Rose sighed. Pretty close.


	8. Omission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my readers SO much! And because you're all a bunch of lovelies, I have a Sunday update to (hopefully) cheer you! Enjoy!

Returning to their darkened room, Rose found Jack snoring lightly, already sprawled and sleeping on his side of the bed. A warm relief seeped through her. She wouldn’t have to address their ‘situation’ tonight, thank goodness. Honestly, she was just knackered after the emotional roller coaster that had been her day.

Slipping out of her clothes, she pulled on her jimjams and padded to the loo to ready herself for sleep. Washing off the carefully applied make-up from earlier and brushing her teeth, she made her way back into the room and slipped under the covers beside Jack, careful not to jostle the bed too much. Settling in, she tucked the pillow carefully under her head and closed her eyes. 

“Don’t worry - I promise not to snog you again,” Jack’s voice intoned in the dark. 

Damn it. Damnitdamnit…

“Jack…” she started.

“No, Rose I’ve been thinking a lot about things. About earlier. And… I… I need tell you something,” he said, turning onto his side and propping himself up on an elbow to look at her shadowed form.

Oh no. Anxiety played through her, readying her for whatever revelation he might be ready to share. She just desperately hoped it wasn’t…

“I love you.”

Yup. That was it. “Jack…” she tried again before he interrupted her.

“No, Rose, please let me say this,” he entreated.

Pulling her arm up to rest on her forehead, she sighed.

“I love you… but not… well, not like… God,” he paused, clearly groping for words. “I don’t know how to say this,” he said, flopping back on the bed in frustration.

Looking at him, she felt relief pour through her. “Wait… you mean… you love me, but more like…a sister or something?”

“It’s just… you’re amazing, you know? You’re beautiful and you’re smart, and watching you with my family… I guess I thought maybe we should make a go of it, you know?” he said. 

Rose smiled. She knew exactly what he meant. “Oh, Jack,” she said, turning now onto her side to look at him. “I love you too. But not like that. You’re my best mate and I really need you in my life, but… well, I think we need to keep this… us… like we are now, yeah? You deserve more than being with someone you feel like you have to ‘make a go of it’ with. And so do I,” she added with an understanding smile. 

“Yeah. You’re right,” he agreed, giving her a small sad smile. “I do love you, though.”

“Yeah, I know. I love you too, you big lump,” she shared. “Now sleep. We apparently have a busy day tomorrow, as at least three people have assured me tonight, so best get a couple of hours in, yeah?” she suggested.

“Okay. Night, Rosie,” he said, pulling the covers up further on himself. 

“Night, Jack,” she said, turning over to settle in, allowing her relief and a platonic affection for the lug beside her to play over her. The room fell quiet as Rose burrowed deeper into her pillow, feeling the adrenaline from minutes ago finally ebb.

“We could be friends with benefits, though, if you want?” Jack suggested, a sexy smirk evident in his voice.

“Good-night, Jack,” she warned. Plum.

 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

Morning came too quickly with Jack gently shaking Rose awake. It seemed they had guests arriving in a short while from out of town for the sleigh ride, so they needed to be up and ready.

Rose showered and took a bit more time with her hair and make-up than usual. After the salon treatment yesterday she’d been inspired to keep up the new do and to try applying her cosmetics as she’d been shown. She also had to admit that, while she definitely wasn’t purposefully trying to impress any specific intelligent, fit bloke, she was subconsciously actually trying to impress a specific intelligent, fit bloke. In the end, the product was not quite as stunning as the esthetician had managed, but she felt quite pleased about the results of her efforts - not something she usually admitted.

With one last check in the mirror, Rose exited the loo and the bedroom to step out into the hall. Unfortunately, when she did so, she found herself staring back at Louis who’d just left the room opposite hers. Turning to close her door, she tried to linger for a moment to allow him time to move on ahead of her, but for some reason he didn’t. In fact, turning, she found him standing a bit closer to her. Unbidden, she felt all the muscles in her shoulders and neck tense in anticipation of a confrontation. 

“Listen, uh… Rose… I know I came off a bit strongly last night and... I just wanted to apologize if I offended you,” he said, studying his shoes. 

Rose blinked. Well, this wasn’t what she’d expected. “Oh, uh… ‘s alright, I guess,” she replied.

“It’s just that, well, as I said… I was raised in a very traditional home. There was very little time for anything other than hard work. I guess the idea of actually enjoying something enough that you’d do it for little or no money… it just doesn’t really make much sense to me. Still, that doesn’t excuse my presumption that it’s not a valid pursuit because of that,” he said, tentatively raising his eyes to hers. 

A part of her softened a bit with his last words. Giving him a small smile, she said, “I appreciate that. And…” she took a breath to give her time to make sure she meant her next words, “...I’m sorry if I just assumed your mother hated her work with your father. I suppose it’s not my place to decide that she would’ve been happier elsewhere. Maybe she loved it, for all I know. I guess just the idea that she was made to give up her art… it touches a nerve, you know?” she said.

A lopsided smile found his lips then. “I can imagine,” he agreed. They stood for an awkward few moments then before Louis said, “I, uh… they’re probably waiting for us downstairs. Should we get some breakfast?”

Rose smiled genuinely then. “Yeah, that’s sounds good,” she agreed. Waving her ahead, Rose moved to the stairs and descended them ahead of Louis who followed close behind. Well that was a better start to the day than she’d anticipated. She hoped it was a good omen.

Arriving in the kitchen, they found Jack, Reinette, and Donna already seated at the kitchen table grabbing a bite and a cuppa before the day commenced. Greeting everyone, Rose grabbed both herself and Louis a mug and filled them both with coffee before passing one to him. Taking it with a thankful nod, Louis moved to sit beside Reinette at the end of the table. The chair between Jack and Donna sat empty so Rose slid into it and reached for one of the muffins adorning a tray in the middle of the table. 

Leaning into her, Jack whispered, “What’s with you and Mr. Monarchy?” he asked quietly, one eyebrow raised. 

Rose grinned. “I’ll tell you later.” When he leaned in further as if to insist on an instant explanation she added, “It’s all good. I promise.”

Leaning back into his own space, he shot her a ‘really?’ sort of look, but thankfully let it go.

“So Uncle and Aunty already left?” Donna asked Reinette as she set about buttering a piece of toast.

“Yeah. Our Uncle Henry and Aunt Carol’s flight arrives at nine,” Reinette confirmed, sipping from her mug. 

“Did Gramps go with them?” Jack asked, obviously not privy to the whereabouts of anyone either.

“No, he’s in the sitting room reading the paper. He was up at the crack of dawn, though. Does he always get up that early?” Reinette asked, turning to Donna.

“For as long as I can remember,” Donna confirmed. “I wish I had half the energy that old codger has. I’m a third his age and if my body had its way I’d sleep ‘til ten every morning,” she added.

The room fell silent for a moment while people ate and before Rose attempted to say casually, “Where’s the Doctor? Did he go to the airport as well?”

“Nah - he’s upstairs, but he should be on his way down. He probably got sidetracked by something shiny up there,” Donna said, taking a bite of her scone. 

Rose nodded. So he was a bit distractible, then. An image of him excitedly jumping from one lab table to another, pulled to each by some bubbling liquid over a bunsen burner or by the buzz of a timer played through her mind making her smile. 

Just then, a shock of chestnut hair cresting a slim framed Doctor rounded the corner to the kitchen. Rose’s stomach instantly flipped with a sort of nervous excitement she really shouldn’t be feeling for anyone but her pretend beloved at the moment. His eyes caught hers then, and this time she was convinced they lingered on her a bit longer than was strictly necessary before moving to take in the rest of the room. “Morning,” he said to the assembled throng as he moved to the counter to fill a mug with java.

“Speak of the devil,” Donna said. “I was just telling Rose you’d probably managed to get distracted up there by a bit of dust or something,” she said, raising her eyebrow at her brother. 

“What? I resent that!” he said, moving over to the table. “I only get distracted by the really important things like… Ooooo - is that raspberry jam?” he said, his eyebrows rising in delight as he reached for the jar in the centre of the table. 

“I rest my case,” Donna said, turning to Rose with a smug smile.

Putting down his mug he opened the jar and dipped a finger in before pulling it to his mouth. “Oi, Spaceman! Fingers out!” Donna snapped, grabbing the jar away from him. 

Rose laughed at the shocked, almost hurt, look on his face as his treat was forcibly removed from his hands. “What?” he said, his brows furrowed and his eyes focused on the jar being held just out of his reach. “I was just… checking. To make sure it hasn’t turned,” he said.

“And has it?” Donna asked, playing along.

“Um… no?” he answered.

“Lovely. Thanks for checking,” she said, putting the jar down in front of Rose. 

“Why are you so cruel to me?” the Doctor whinged. “I bet if Rose lived with me she’d let me eat jam right from the jar. You would, wouldn’t you, Rose?” he said, leaning over further to look at her, waggling his eyebrows, as if that might affect her answer.

And it did. Oh dear lord. If she lived with him he could eat that jam off of anything he liked, she thought, instantly feeling herself heat up. 

“Well, I’m with Donna,” Reinette interjected in support of Donna’s actions. “And I’m sure Rose doesn’t let Jack do anything like that,” she said, eyebrows raised, looking between Rose and Jack.

Rose scoffed internally. The idea of ‘letting’ or ‘not letting’ Jack Harkness do anything was almost laughable. The man had a mind of his own and was a force of nature. If he had it in his mind to stuff his entire hand in a jar of jam, she doubted anything she said would stop him. Instead of saying that though, she chose a more neutral, “Jack’s not a jam man, so luckily I’ll never have to find out,” she said, remembering his disgust watching her slather strawberry jam on her toast one morning after a particularly drunken night when they’d both crashed at a friend’s.

“No, but I’ve got nothing against a man getting his fingers sticky now and again,” he said, taking an innocent bite of his bagel. Rose nearly spit out a mouthful of muffin with the comment and Donna actually laughed out loud. 

“Jack Emmett Harkness!” Reinette exclaimed with mock disgust. “If our mother could hear you now,” she tsked.

“If she could hear me now she’d realize what she’s been missing out on all these years with Dad,” he mumbled, pulling his mug to his lips. Rose elbowed him, unable to keep from letting a giggle escape.

Breakfast continued much as it started, with pleasant (and occasionally slightly lewd) conversation and light-hearted digs at each other, and with Rose occasionally shooting surreptitious glances at the Doctor. Not for any particular reason. Just to, you know… look. She could _look_ , right? Finally, though, they could all put off the day no longer. 

Reinette assigned chores to the lot of them, with she and Louis planning to drive to the bus station to pick up one of Reinette’s best mates and her plus one. Jack and the Doctor were directed to pick up and drop off flowers for the hall tonight and she and Donna were charged with finding blankets from various closets around the house for the ride this afternoon. 

With everyone disseminated, Rose and Donna began their search of the house for blankets. Starting with the upstairs hall closet, Rose ended up coming across a photo album with some adorable pictures of Jack and Reinette that just happened to open when Rose _accidently_ picked it up with a stored blanket. She’d definitely have to remind him about the one with the nappie full of spaghetti.

It took a while to comb the rest of the house for enough useable blankets, but eventually both women met in the mudroom with their respective findings. Trundling out to the shed together, they met up with Gramps, who helped them pile the blankets on a workbench for people to grab up as they climbed up on the hay covered sleighs.

“Can you girls help me with this door?” Wilf requested once they were done. Grunting, he tried to start pushing open one of the large wooden doors by himself so the first sleigh could be hitched. 

“Whoa, Gramps - take it easy,” Donna cautioned. “Aunt Celia will kill you if you keel over before tonight,” she warned, only half-joking.

Gramps harrumphed, moving back to make room for Donna as she gently pushed him aside. Rose joined her and together they managed to jar the difficult door open. 

“Thanks,” Gramps conceded. “It’s rubbish getting old,” he observed.

Donna patted him affectionately on the back. “At least you’ve still got your looks,” she smirked.

Wilf laughed. “Yeah, I guess I do,” he conceded with a smile.

“So, where are the horses?” Rose asked, looking outside for a stable. She didn’t see one.

“Oh, the neighbours have clydesdales they bring over. Incredible animals. Massive,” Donna shared.

“Wow,” Rose said, eloquently. What else could she say. The neighbours just happened to have horses, for heaven’s sake. 

“They’ll be arriving about half an hour before we’re off,” Gramps added, looking over the first sleigh. 

“Right. Well… is there anything else we can do?” Rose asked, looking around the shed. 

“I don’t think so,” Wilf replied. “I think we’ve done pretty much everything we can do until the horses get here,” he elaborated. It was already 11:00 and Jack had said the first of the guests would be arriving probably around noon for a simple catered lunch and then for the ride. 

“Shall we go in and have a cuppa before the throng gets here?” Donna suggested. 

“Sounds good,” Wilf agreed. “Maybe you could put the tea on, love, and I’ll join you in a minute,” he suggested to Donna. “I just want to finish up in here,” he explained.

“I thought you said there was nothing left to do,” Donna said, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“There isn’t,” he defended. “I just want to check over the carts one last time,” he said, rather crankily.

“Can I help you?” Rose offered, wondering what he might need to check. The carts both looked as ready as they were ever gonna get, as far as she could imagine. Then again, it’s not like she was a seasoned hay rider. 

He seemed to consider it for a moment before shrugging, “Sure. Why not?” 

“Alright then. See you back at the house. Don’t be too long,” Donna directed.

“Sure. Right,” Wilf agreed, watching Donna lumber back to the house. It was only when she was a good ways off that Wilf ducked back in the shed. 

“What do you need to check?” Rose said, looking at the sleds.

Wilf looked a tad guilty then and shrugged. “Nothin’, really, love,” he admitted, pulling out a pack of fags. “Donna would have my head if she knew I was still smoking,” he said, a decidedly culpable look crossing his features. “Just can’t give ‘em up, though, you know? Not that I haven’t tried,” he said, pulling one out and lighting it up.

Rose smiled. She remembered her own Gran doing the exact same with her when she was small and her Mum would be off shopping or the like. “It’s hard to quit. At least, my Gran always said so,” Rose said in sympathy. 

“Yeah,” he agreed, exhaling a plume of smoke. “I had quit for a few years there, back before my Marjorie died,” he said, his eyes distant. “I still miss her, you know,” he admitted.

Rose felt her heart go out to him. “I’m sorry. She must’ve been lovely,” Rose said supportively.

“Oh, she was,” he said with a reminiscent smile. “A lot like Sylvia. That was Donna’s Mum,” he added in explanation. “Fiery red hair and a smile that could light all of Britain. When I first laid eyes on her I knew I’d hit the jackpot,” he said honestly. 

“Really?” Rose asked. “How did you know? I mean… what made you so sure?” she amended. 

Wilf shook his head. “After just seeing her from across the room I knew I had to get to know her and after ten minutes talking to her I just knew there was no one else out there for me,” he said with an almost sad smile. “She was actually with a mate of mine at the time,” he said conspiratorially. “I was never a homewrecker, mind. I never made a move the whole time she was busy fawnin’ over my buddy James. But I was never quite able to shake the feeling that we were meant to be together. No matter who else I spent time with, my thoughts just kept coming back to her and that smile. Then, by some miracle, Marjorie came to her senses and realized James wasn’t the man for her. The rest is history,” he finished.

“Wow. That’s such a lovely story,” Rose said wistfully. 

Wilf nodded. “I imagine you can relate,” he added knowingly.

“What? Me?” Rose said, thoroughly surprised. Quickly, though, surprise was overcome by guilt. He thought she felt the same way about Jack. Shame filled her. He’d just shared a personal and very touching story about himself and she was standing here living a lie right in front of him.

“Mmm hmm,” he nodded. “I can see true love potential straight off, I can,” he said, matter-of-factly. “See it plain as day, in fact,” he continued.

“You can?” Rose said, completely sure he couldn’t. Not if he thought she and Jack were apparently fated to be together.

“Yup,” he said. “Even when the one feeling it still doesn’t want to admit it,” he added. 

Rose stopped breathing. Was he… did he - 

“Jack’s a good bloke,” he said then. “The best,” he added. “He deserves to be happy. And so do you,” he said significantly. 

Oh, thank god. He didn’t know.

“So I’m not really sure why...” he trailed off. 

Rose’s heart stuttered. Swallowing, she said shakily, “Why?”

Wilf looked directly at her then. “Why you two are playing at being a couple,” he said, confirming her biggest nightmare. Oh my god.

Tears immediately sprang to Rose’s eyes. There was no denying his claim. She couldn’t lie anymore. She’d _told_ Jack she was rubbish at lying! Why hadn’t he believed her? “I… I…” she stammered.

“It’s okay, dear. I think I know. You don’t have to explain. Not to me. Celia and Geoffrey are a real hard headed pair. Jack has never gotten a fair shake from them, as far as I’m concerned. That’s why he spent so much time at mine when he was small. He was always a bit different, our Jack. Had trouble focusing in school and was always on the move. And even though his grades weren’t bad, they were never good enough. I think Geoffrey wrote him off before he even hit puberty,” Wilf said, bitterness clear in his tone. “Still… this isn’t the way to go about gaining their approval,” he said, shaking his head. Sighing then, he let out a breath. “Oh, Jack…”

Rose’s embarrassment and shame coloured her face. “I’m sorry for lyin’ to you,” she said. “Jack asked me to help him… I didn’t think it was a good idea, but he was so insistent,” she said, knowing any excuse wasn’t good enough. 

“I know, love. For a bright boy he’s pretty daft sometimes,” Wilf commiserated. 

They stood for a moment in silence and Wilf dropped his butt on the ground to step on it. Rose felt her heart sink. Poor Jack. “I guess… I guess I should go pack,” Rose said, unable to look Wilf in the eye.

“What? Why?” he said, sounding surprised.

Rose looked up. His brows were furrowed in confusion. “Well, um… I’ll have to catch a train back to London,” she said, now also confused. He couldn’t possibly think she was gonna stay now that the truth had come out.

“Well you can’t leave now,” he said. “If you leave, Jack will leave too and then he’ll never hear the end of it. This wasn’t the best idea the boy has ever had, but I can understand where it came from. What he hasn’t realized is that approval from his father isn’t going to mean anything if it’s not for the right reasons. Still, I would hate to see that man with any more in his armoury against his own son,” he explained. “Besides… you’re appreciated here. And not just by Jack,” he added with a knowing wink.

She was? “But…”

“I’m not gonna say a word about this,” he swore. “It’s just between you and me, yeah?” he added. “Besides… now you have something on me as well,” he said patting his fag filled pocket. “Quid pro quo, as they say?”

Rose gave him a crooked smile. He loved his ‘kids’ so much he was willing to take on their lies to help them out. “Yeah. Alright,,” she conceded. “I _am_ sorry I lied to you, though,” she reiterated. 

Waving her apology away, he said, “You never actually said ‘Jack and I are a couple.’ It’s more… an omission, really,” he reframed. “Besides, you care enough about my grandson to omit the truth for him against your better judgement,” he spelled out. “He’s lucky to have you.”

“Thanks, Gramps. That means a lot to me,” Rose said, impulsively throwing her arms around him in a large hug.

Wilf laughed in her arms and hugged her back. Pulling back then, he said lightly, “Now. Shall we go see what biscuits Donna’s found in the pantry before Celia comes home and makes me eat fruit instead?” 

Heading back to the house, Rose felt her anxiety about this weekend release a bit. Wilf knew now. That was good. She hated the idea of lying to him, of all people here. He was so sincere and he clearly really cared about Jack and his cousins. Now she just had to get through the rest of the weekend without anyone else guessing what she and Jack were up to. Only one and a half days to go.


	9. Hayride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Some of this chapter seemed almost write itself and other parts… dearest gods of Chilliwack… they took a long time to morph into an acceptable form! Had fun including a Classic DW canon-y reference, though. God, I'm such a nerd.
> 
> Anyway… here you go. Chapter 9 in all its glory!

### 

“Alright, everybody climb on,” Wilf said gleefully, clambering up to sit at the front of one of the sleds. With the clydesdales hooked up to both wagons, the guests were being helped up onto the sleds by Jack and the Doctor while Wilf and the neighbour, George, took the reins. Phillip, presumably the family’s… what? Butler?... was also assisting by handing people blankets before they climbed aboard. 

All in all, Rose was a bit in awe by the scale of the the production. There were so many people! And this wasn’t even the main event of the weekend… or of the _day_ , for that matter. In addition to the lot who had already been lodging at the Harkness mansion, a number of people had come out for the afternoon including Donna’s boyfriend Lee, Reinette’s mate and her boyfriend (though Rose wasn’t positive of the relationship), and a good number of cousins, aunts, uncles, and family friends. All in all, it was a load of people to manage. Needless to say, it didn’t take long to fill both sleds to the brim with little room to spare. 

Finally, with everyone seated, Jack and the Doctor climbed onto Wilf’s wagon to join Rose, Donna and Lee. The Doctor was searching for a seat and Jack was just squeezing himself in between Rose and one of his Dad’s mates when Wilf called for him. “Jack, my boy, come sit up here with me,” he suggested, waving her friend over insistently. 

Bollocks. Rose cursed inwardly feeling a knot of dread forming in her gut. She hadn’t had a chance to tell Jack yet that his Gramps knew about them. Surely he wasn’t gonna give Jack shit right here, during the ride? She hoped not. She should’ve pulled him aside at some point and filled him in, but she honestly thought she’d be able to tell him later. Damn. 

“Sure Gramps,” he said, giving Rose an apologetic look before standing to move up to the front. “Hey, Doc - sit here,” he suggested, apparently spotting the Doctor beginning to climb down from the overcrowded wagon. He’d obviously had no success in finding a seat. Stopping, the Doctor looked up to find Jack gesturing to the newly vacated space beside Rose. “Looks like Gramps wants a word with me,” he explained. 

“Oh, right. Thanks,” the Doctor said, eying the proffered spot before climbing back into the wagon. Did he look a bit nervous? It was then Rose realized why he might not be completely comfortable with the arrangement. The space he was meant to fill was decidedly narrow. 

Making the best of things, the Doctor edged himself into the small spot between Rose and the older gentleman on his left. She tried to slide over a bit to make more room, but the bench was already crammed, making it impossible to give him any more space. 

A muffled ‘Oof’ issued from the elderly gentleman on the Doctor’s left. “Oops… sorry,” the Doctor apologized quickly to the older man, apparently having accidentally elbowed him as he attempted to face forward in the seat. Trying to rearrange himself, he finally turned toward Rose and draped his arm around her to rest it on the edge of the cart behind her. 

“Is this okay?” his slightly flustered voice asked, warming her ear. His leg was pressed solidly against hers and her shoulder was wedged into his armpit. The result was that she was effectively nestled against him, her small frame tucked neatly into his side. She suddenly became keenly aware of everywhere their bodies touched. 

“Oh… yeah. ‘S fine,” she said, cursing the slight breathiness of her voice. It was _more_ than fine. It was bloody brilliant… but definitely _not_ brilliant at the same time. With that in mind, she squirmed to settle into a position that didn’t make her want to turn her head and _accidentally_ brush her lips against his.

“Sorry…” he said as she wiggled, possibly assuming she was uncomfortable being so close to him. Which she was. Sort of.

“No - ‘S fine, really. Just chilly a bit,” she said in an effort to make an excuse for her movement other than the fact she was trying to stop herself from snogging the man senseless.

“Oh, well I can fix that,” he said, seemingly pleased to be able to adequately solve at least one problem in this situation. Reaching down to grab the blanket he’d dropped by his feet, he pulled it over the two of them, covering them both from the waist down. “Better?” he asked, his warm breath tickling the shell of her ear as he leaned in to pull the blanket up a bit further over her. 

Her chest tightened with the breath she held as he did so and despite her head telling her to calm the hell down, she felt an arousing ache pool low inside her. “Yeah, thanks,” she said, careful not to turn her head with his face so close to hers.

“No problem,” the Doctor replied, settling back. Looking up, Rose’s eyes landed on Reinette and Louis in the sled next to theirs. Louis was talking to a bloke beside him who appeared to be about the same age, but that conversation wasn’t the focus of Reinette’s attention. Instead, she was very clearly aiming a pointedly unimpressed glare in Rose’s direction. 

For a moment Rose was tempted to look behind her to see if there was someone else Reinette could possibly be scowling at, but there was no question. Her gaze was directed squarely at Rose. Well, what the hell was that look for? What had she done?  
For a moment she thought maybe Reinette was upset on Jack’s behalf. Maybe she thought Rose was angry at Jack so she was purposefully sitting with someone other than him. 

Then a more likely scenario occurred to her. Reinette was jealous. Oh my god… that was it. She was jealous! Rose almost wanted to laugh at the idea. Reinette was jealous that Rose was receiving attention from the Doctor. How messed up was that? The Doctor was her _cousin_ , for heaven’s sake. 

Then again… Reinette had said something about him not being her biological cousin at the salon yesterday. Rose still hadn’t sorted how that might be the case, but if it was true… that somehow the Doctor wasn’t actually truly _related_ to Reinette, then in reality he was as much a candidate for a relationship with her as anyone else. That is, he _would be_ if she wasn’t seeing Louis. Mr. Royalty. But she was. So just given that, she had no right be jealous. 

That said, Rose had to admit Reinette didn’t really seem particularly taken with her royal suitor. Now _that_ she could understand. Despite his apology this morning, Rose imagined he probably wasn’t the most forward thinking man. Still… if Reinette didn’t care for him that much, she should leave him. Seeing Rose as a threat to a completely impossible relationship was ridiculous...especially when Rose, herself, was apparently completely unavailable.

Reinette’s gaze flitted away from Rose when Louis finally turned to her to say something, which Rose was thankful for. As much as the woman’s attention wasn’t directly threatening, it was unnerving. 

She wondered then, if anyone else might be misreading her and the Doctor’s physical closeness. After all, she was pretty sure that if anyone looked at them right now and didn’t know better, they’d assume they were a couple. Unwisely she let her mind linger on that enticing idea for a moment, which rekindled her early physical, er… discomfort. 

“So much for a romantic hay ride for you and Jack,” Donna said from her other side, thankfully completely unaware of Rose’s internal struggle. 

“That’s alright. We’ll keep you company,” the Doctor said, his breath ghosting against her ear sending a thick shiver down her spine. “Gramps hasn’t seen Jack in a while. He probably just wants to catch up,” he added, in case she was worried. Rose nodded, turning her head slightly to give him a little smile. 

“Besides, now we can give you the dirt on him,” Donna added with what Rose would classify as an evil grin.

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Rose replied, happy to be able to focus on something else other than Reinette and the distracting fact that she could smell the Doctor’s enticing aftershave. 

“Well, let’s see,” Donna said, looking up in thought just as Wilf shook the reins to get the horses moving. The cart jogged forward a bit before a smooth pace was set and they were on their way. Only momentarily distracted, Donna lost little time in getting down to the dirt. “Oh. Okay… there was the time we played truth or dare when we were, like, thirteen. Jack picked dare, of course, and I dared him to run down the street, touch the door of the church and run back,” she said with a glint in her eye. “The catch was that he had to do it naked,” she shared. 

“Oh, god. I’d almost forgotten that,” the Doctor chuckled, his voice vibrating distractingly through his chest and against her shoulder. “It wouldn’t have been so bad if the vicar hadn’t been coming back from the shops at the same time,” he added.

The last comment refocused her attention on the story. “God - what happened?” Rose giggled, now picturing Jack in all his thirteen year old naked glory, running straight into the man.

“He got hauled home by his ear, of course,” the Doctor said, confirming her suspicion about the outcome of that adventure.

“I bet,” Rose said, “I imagine his Dad wasn’t impressed,” she added, picturing a firm Geoffrey Harkness fuming at the door when Jack returned home. 

“ _That’s_ an understatement,” Donna agreed. “Then there was the time he entered a modelling contest for Boeshane Teen Magazine and was named the ‘Face of Boe’. He was, what? Only fourteen or fifteen at the time?” she said, looking over to the Doctor who nodded in affirmation. “Of course, he hadn’t bothered telling Aunty and Uncle that he’d entered. God. Uncle Geoffrey was furious,” Donna explained, shaking her head. “It wasn’t long after that he ended up going off to live in the States,” she added. 

They all fell quiet for a moment with that statement, letting it sink in. So that was the stick that broke the camel’s back, then. Jack’d gone off and done something ‘horrible’... he’d won a modelling contest. Her heart broke for fifteen year old him… imagining him announcing proudly that he’d won this amazing contest only to have his father belittle him. The poor bloke couldn’t do anything right in his Dad’s eyes, it seemed. Looking over at Jack, sitting beside his Gramps speaking animatedly to the older man, she felt her eyes prickle with moisture. He was such a wonderful bloke. It was horrid that he was treated so poorly by his own father growing up.

Just then she felt the Doctor’s hand gently squeeze her shoulder. “Honestly, it was probably the best thing that could’ve happened to him at the time,” he said more quietly and clearly only for her ears. “Uncle Geoffrey… he was tough on Jack. Moving to the States… well, his aunt and uncle were really supportive of him,” he said, obviously in an effort to console her. “If it wasn’t for them and Gramps I think he’d be worse off,” he confided. 

Rose nodded, thankful for the supportive words. “I’m glad,” she said honestly. “He was lucky to have them. And you,” she added.

“Me?” the Doctor replied, seemingly taken aback.

“Yeah. I mean… you obviously accepted him hangin’ around you and Donna all the time at your Gramps’ place. You were probably more like a brother and sister to him than cousins,” she conjectured, pretty sure she wasn’t wrong. 

The Doctor’s lips quirked up in a half smile. “Yeah, I suppose that’s true,” he admitted. “He was really like the brother I never had. He even stole my girlfriend, once,” he added.

Rose leaned back to look up at him. “Really?” she said. “How old were you?”

“Twelve. Her name was Grace and I was gonna marry her,” he said wistfully, looking skyward. “Then Jack swooped in and plucked her out of my life,” he said, shaking his head sadly. “Of course… she didn’t actually know we were dating at the time. Mostly because I hadn’t asked her out yet. Hadn’t actually spoken to her either,” he added. “Still. Jack should’ve read my mind, I reckon. I would’ve gotten around to actually speaking with her eventually,” he said practically. 

Rose laughed. “I had a boyfriend like that once,” she shared. “His name was Mr. Thompson. I was in year three. I remember he had the nicest ties…” she said with a longing sigh.

“It sounds like your love was unrequited,” he conjectured.

“Yeah. Never would’ve worked though, seein’ as how I wasn’t allowed out past seven on weekends and his taste in food probably didn’t include puddin’ pops,” she figured aloud.

The Doctor laughed, and the sound of it made her insides flip. “Yeah, I can see where that would’ve been a barrier,” he agreed, with a knowing nod. 

Silence descended for a minute before he ventured, “So. You and Jack… does he share your love of pudding pops?” 

Rose chuckled. “Nah. He’s more of a pizza man, that one. Anyway - I’ve graduated from puddin’ pops now. I’ve moved on to chips. With loads of vinegar,” she added.

“Is that right?” he replied, looking thoughtful. “Well… I’ll have to keep that in mind,” he said, before immediately clarifying, “you know… in case you and Jack come over for a proper meal some time. Wouldn’t want to serve pizza and pudding pops only to have you disappointed,” he elaborated.

“Yeah. I’m sure you eat a sight better than that, what with your big dinners and such that you have to speak at,” she said. 

“Not really. Actually, I’d take a load of greasy chips over a fancy roast dinner any day. Especially if the company was anything as good as it has been today,” he added with a wide grin, his eyes focused on hers.

Rose felt warmth spread from her middle outward with the statement. Surely he meant that in the most platonic way, she assured herself. “So you’re tellin’ me you’d rather sit in a sled with us than be in a room with all those important people?” she said, challengingly. “I can’t imagine that. Someone like you… you must love talkin’ with other brilliant people about the universe and stuff,” she said. 

The Doctor blew air through his lips. “Hardly,” he admitted. “Pretty much actively despise it, in fact. Oh… that’s not to say there isn’t the odd person I enjoy getting into it with, but honestly, I’m much happier right here with the _really_ brilliant people, like you,” he said, a warm smile finding his features. Quickly, though, he amended his comment by adding, “...and Donna and Jack.” 

Rose smiled warmly right back at him. Of course, she knew he was just being kind, but something about his voice was so… honest. “Well, thanks, but I’m hardly brilliant. Didn’t even get my A-levels,” she admitted.

“Pfft,” he blew out through his lips again. “Some of the most brilliant people on the planet didn’t finish their formal education. Intelligence doesn’t all come from books, you know. Trust me, I know,” he said seriously. “Some of the people I work with at the Uni are considered the best and brightest minds in the scientific world at the moment, but they are truly dumb as posts when it comes to things other than physics or astronomy,” he said. “Then there are people like you. You’re obviously artistically talented and knowledgable. You’re kind and funny… and from what I’ve seen, you can really read people. On top of that, you stand up for what you believe in. All of that is _real_ brilliance, if you ask me,” he assured her. 

Rose felt herself flush with the compliment. “Thanks… I’ve never really thought of it that way,” she admitted. “I’ve never thought of myself as anything close to brilliant, to be honest,” she added.

The Doctor smiled. “Well, you should.”

Rose gave him a shy but appreciative grin before Donna leaned in. “Looks like Jack’s made a friend over there,” she said, nodding in Jack’s direction. Both Rose and the Doctor looked over to find him chatting with a rather attractive bloke with blond-ish brown hair seated directly behind him on the sled next to Reinette’s friend. God - did Jack _ever_ stop flirting? Oh well… at least he seemed jovial, which meant that his Gramps probably hadn’t laid into him about their masquerade.

“I think that’s Gwen’s boyfriend,” Donna noted. “What was his name again, Spaceman?” she asked, turning to the Doctor. 

“Ianto,” he answered, his tone even. He seemed tense. Maybe he didn’t like the guy.

“Right. Anyway, Gwen and Reinette have been mates since Year 10. I like her. Really down to earth. Not sure exactly what she and Reinette have in common, but who am I to question,” she said.

Yeah. If this Gwen woman was a practical sort of person, she could understand what Donna meant. 

Their collective conversation moved on and away from Jack as the ride progressed, which Rose was thankful about. He hadn’t stopped lavishing attention on the man behind him and it was becoming more and more obvious, at least to Rose, that he fancied him. Well, hopefully the rest of the folks here would think he was just being friendly, even though she knew better. 

As the excursion continued Rose found herself distracted from Jack’s behaviour as well, mostly because the Doctor had asked her about the few contemporary artists she had met as part of her job. He seemed completely engrossed with her experience with each of them, commenting on the merits of each as he knew them and listening intently to her thoughts on their works. He was remarkably knowledgeable, which only made sense given his mother’s career. He even shared a quite hilarious story about having met the famous Perpugilliam Brown, a well known American painter. Their encounter apparently involved a serious case of oversharing about some blistering disease she’d contracted and some sort of home remedy she’d discovered that had bat’s milk as its main ingredient. Needless to say, Rose laughed out loud many times and found herself quite unable to tear her eyes from him as he shared his story. 

As she listened, she tried to remind herself that grinning up at the Doctor like a loon and practically sitting on his lap wasn’t the best way of convincing Jack’s parents that she and Jack were wild about each other. The thought got pushed back further and further in her mind, though, with each vibration of the Doctor’s chest against her arm and with every warm puff of breath on her ear. A couple of times he and Donna exchanged friendly barbs and he made sure to whisper what he considered truths about them to her. Shamefully, she began to hope for an all out row, if that might convince him to keep whispering in her ear.

Finally, after a full hour and a half riding out in the brisk air, the horses pulled up in front of the house again. As much as Rose was looking forward to a hot tea, she honestly wished the ride could go on for another hour just so she could stay nestled against the Doctor’s warm body. 

To say she’d found it comforting being cuddled next to him for an hour would be a lie. It was deliciously stimulating. Every sweep of his hand on her shoulder and brush of his leg against hers had only served to fuel her far too active imagination about what it might be like to have more intimate physical contact with him. It was almost maddening, because she knew that nothing even close to this would be happening again this weekend. God. Who was she kidding. It was _never_ going to happen again with the Doctor because he was always going to know her as the girl who was dating his cousin. This entire hayride seating situation was a complete fluke. A cruel, taunting fluke. 

Sighing, she removed the shared blanket from her lap as the horses slowed to a full stop. Oh well… it was a fun fantasy while it lasted, she mused. 

With the cart stationary, the Doctor carefully extracted himself from beside her and moved to get off first so he could help others off the back of the sled. Having been snuggled so close to him for so long, she found the cold air that now surrounded her quite bracing. Luckily, though, it didn’t take more than a couple of minutes before it was her turn to climb off. 

Looking down from the sled to find the Doctor reaching his hand up to help her down, she gladly took it and hopped off the back of the cart to stand beside him. “Thanks,” she said, her tongue touching her teeth.

“You’re welcome,” he said with a wide smile. His eyes lingered on hers, for longer than might be considered just friendly, she thought, before he had to reorient to the next person looking for help to get off the sled. 

Reluctantly letting go of his hand, she moved to join Donna and Lee as they stood waiting for the last of the passengers to disembark. She needed to get ahold of herself, for heaven’s sake. The Doctor wasn’t her date. And in the current circumstances he wasn’t even a _prospect_ for a date. 

Finally, the last of Jack’s relatives got off the cart and the Doctor joined her, Donna and Lee. Stopping to stand directly beside her, Rose found herself actively trying to find the scent of his cologne in the air. _Stop it!_

Right. Who else wants to head in for a cuppa?” the Doctor asked. 

“I’d love one,” Rose admitted, wrapping her arms around herself in an obvious shiver. Without the Doctor’s body heat to help insulate her, the cold air had now found a snug home somewhere deep in her bones.

“Me too. I’m bloody freezin’,” Donna shared, burrowing into Lee’s side. 

“Right. Should we head back then?” the Doctor suggested.

“Um,” she started, looking back for Jack. It took her a moment to zero in on him, but her eyes finally landed on him as he stood beside the sled, leaning in, talking intently with the blonde bloke she’d spied him chatting with earlier. His body language was clear as crystal... at least to her. Once again, she _hoped_ it was only to her, because if anyone suspected Jack might be bi, it was going to be difficult for them to believe he wasn’t hitting on the man. To be honest… it was beginning to annoy her that he wasn’t at least _trying_ not to behave himself. Lord knows, if she’d had her druthers she’d be dragging the Doctor behind the shed to snog him senseless, but at least she remembered why they were here together. It seemed the minute a good looking prospect came within a meter of him, though, Jack lost all ability to think with his big brain rather than his small one.

Realizing the Doctor was waiting for an answer, she made herself look away from Jack and said decidedly, “Sounds good. Let’s go inside.” Best to draw people away from her promiscuous mate if they were to keep up any pretense at all.

The Doctor’s gaze had slid from her, though, and was also solidly planted on Jack and his current conversational partner. A dark shadow marred his attractive features. “Yes. Let’s,” he affirmed, his voice slightly harder. To her surprise, then, he wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulder. 

Unsure exactly how to react, she allowed him to escort her back to the house, trying not to acknowledge how much she enjoyed his embrace. Looking up at his handsome face as they walked, she found his expression grimly thoughtful. Damn it. The Doctor’s earlier tension on seeing Jack talking with Ianto clearly hadn’t been due to a dislike for the blonde man. He’d been unimpressed with his _cousin_. 

She hadn’t considered it before now, but it only made sense that the Doctor would know Jack was bisexual. He grew up with him, after all. And if he knew _that_ , then there was a good chance he had an understanding of Jack’s complete inability to keep himself from flirting with almost any living creature. As far as he was concerned, Jack was basically hitting on someone right in front of his professed girlfriend. No wonder he was less than pleased with him.

“So...what’s your favourite tea, then, Rose Tyler?” the Doctor asked with an exaggerated happy energy. If he was trying to distract her then she’d let him. Maybe that would distract _him_ from his cousin’s apparent poor behaviour. 

“Oh, uh… I like pretty much any kind. I like a good black Yorkshire Tea, though, if I have to pick a favourite,” she shared. 

“Ah,” the Doctor grinned. “A girl after my own heart.” 

Lord. He had _that_ right. The fact she was after his heart, that is. At least, she would be if she wasn’t pretending to be besotted with a man who was currently hitting on some random bloke he’d met on a hay ride. Rose sighed. What she wouldn’t give to be snuggled up at home right now with a good book and a pot of tea. 

Suddenly, the imaginary ‘good book’ morphed into the lean, sinewy body of the man currently protectively leading her away from her best mate. There was no doubt she would much rather be snuggled up at home right now with _him_ rather than a good book. In her mind the pot of tea transformed into a bottle of wine. Ah. That was even better. 

Just then the Doctor’s hand squeezed her shoulder. “You warm enough?” he asked, pulling her in a bit closer, as if to protect her against the wind.

“More than,” she admitted, looking up into his gorgeous face, her tongue snaking out teasingly between her teeth.

Catching herself, she tucked her tongue back firmly in her mouth and looked resolutely ahead. _Dear Lord,_ she offered up, _please let me survive this weekend with even a shred of dignity intact._


	10. Infidelity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently it's International Fanworks Day in addition to being Valentine's day! So in celebration, I'm posting a chapter early. Have a brilliant 'Valentiney' and 'Fan-tastical' day (see what I did there?) !!!

### 

After divesting themselves of snowflake covered coats, boots, scarves and mittens, Rose followed Donna, Lee, Reinette and Gwen to the kitchen. Louis had begged off, saying he was exhausted from the trials of the week and needed a kip. Reinette honestly didn’t seem that disappointed, as far as Rose could tell. 

Making a pot of tea, she helped herself to a cuppa and placed herself beside Gwen at the table, nearest the entrance to the kitchen. She wanted to catch Jack as he came in. They needed to chat. And that was putting it mildly. 

The Doctor had been gathering biscuits and seemed about to sit in the seat nearest hers when Reinette inserted herself to take the spot directly beside Rose. “Oh, sorry, Jonathan,” she said, feigning sudden realization that he was about to sit there. “Um… why don’t you sit here?” she said, pulling out the empty chair on her other side. 

He hadn’t seemed particularly pleased with the arrangement, but didn’t argue. Seating himself, he leaned forward and gripped his hot mug between his hands, probably in an effort to warm them. She knew how he felt. She was still chilled, even after being inside now for at least ten minutes.

Conversation at first had been easy going… at least between all but her and Reinette, who seemed to be making a point of looking at everyone but her. Refusing to be hurt by the snub, Rose turned to Gwen. “So… how long have you and Ianto been together?” she asked cordially. 

“Oh, we’re not together,” she answered casually. “My husband couldn’t come and Ianto was free, so he agreed to come with me this weekend,” she’d explained. 

“Wow - your husband is open-minded,” Donna observed. The comment was rather tactless, Rose thought, but if Gwen was offended it didn’t show. In fact, she actually smiled. 

“Well… Ianto’s not exactly a ‘threat’, if you know what I mean,” she grinned. “Too bad for our team, though,” she said, giving Rose a knowing wink. 

Darting a look over at the Doctor, Rose couldn’t help but notice his further darkened mood. Noticing her looking, his eyes had caught hers and he quickly rearranged his features into a friendly smile. If Rose hadn’t suspected he knew what Jack was up to, she might have been able to brush away his slightly somber mood as him being tired or thoughtful, but Rose could tell differently. He was ticked at Jack for very possibly trying to cheat on her. She wasn’t quite sure why the Doctor seemed to be taking her welfare on as somehow being his responsibility, but part of her was flattered. The part that wasn’t anxious about her and Jack being found out, that is. 

Standing and pacing, the Doctor dismissed Reinette’s observation that he looked tense by explaining he was just restless. He seemed to set about proving it by practically wearing a path into the hardwood by the window as conversation continued between everyone at the table. As the minutes ticked by and everyone else continued with lighthearted chat, Rose noticed that the Doctor was looking out the glass into the yard more than just occasionally.

She actually considered pulling him aside and maybe addressing this… situation… before it got out of hand. Maybe… maybe she could tell him. Tell the Doctor the truth. After all, he seemed to be generally supportive of Jack, except, of course, right now. Would Jack be upset if she told him? 

Part of her bit back that it would be his own bloody fault if she ended up having to tell his cousin. _He_ was the one blowing their cover, after all.

She was still considering this when when Jack finally walked into the kitchen to stand behind her. Settling his hands on her shoulders he leaned in and placed a cool kiss on her cheek. “Hey, love,” he said in attempt to show her some deference. Her nose was filled with cologne. It wasn’t his. Looking up at him, she took in his distinctly ruffled hair and rosy cheeks. Irritation filled her.

Darting a look in the Doctor’s direction, Rose found him approaching them with his hands stuffed in his pockets and his eyes leveling a pointed glare at his cousin. 

“You’re back, finally,” he observed, taking a few steps closer to his cousin in an obvious attempt to keep the conversation from being heard by everyone in the room. “Helping Gramps with the sleds?” he asked. If Rose hadn’t been sitting right there she might not have heard the question or noticed anything was amiss. The verbal exchange seemed innocent enough, but Rose knew better. 

Seemingly surprised by the question, Jack stopped all movement for a moment before putting on a light, cheerful air. “Yeah, I was, actually,” he said quite purposefully back. “Me and Gwen’s friend Ianto stayed behind to help,” he explained. 

“Right,” the Doctor said. His tone was even but not openly challenging.

“Yeah. We got it all done,” Jack continued. “George took the horses back to his place and Gramps and Ianto are just closing the shed up now,” he added. 

“Well, it’s a good thing he happened to be there to help out,” the Doctor said, his eyebrow rising in critical study of his cousin.

Jack paused for a split second and Rose saw awareness dawn in his eyes. The Doctor obviously suspected him of being deceitful. Rose could almost see his mind trying to decide how he was going to deal with this. “Yeah it is,” he agreed casually, before very obviously changing the subject. “So. What’ve you guys been up to while I was busting my hump out there?” he asked, shrugging off his coat. 

Rose gritted her teeth in annoyance. Humping, indeed. She knew the comment was meant to reinforce the fact he’d been helping Gramps out there and definitely _not_ hitting on Gwen’s mate but she knew better. 

Just then, Ianto walked in, his cheeks flushed, not likely from the cold. “Hey, guys,” he said, almost studiously avoiding eye contact with Jack as he passed him to pull out a chair beside Gwen to sit down.

That appeared to be all the Doctor could take of pretending not to be suspicious of what had possibly transpired outside. Still standing, his body tensed visibly. She wasn’t exactly sure if he was about to suggest he and Jack have a ‘chat’ in the other room or if he planned to punch the other man in the face in front of everyone assembled. And as much as she was irritated enough with Jack that she wouldn’t mind watching the scenario play out just to see which one came about, Rose knew she needed to act fast. 

“Jack, can I see you for a moment?” she said almost too sweetly, standing swiftly to interject herself between the Doctor and her best mate. 

“Uh… sure,” he said. “Be right back,” he said loudly for everyone to hear before she brushed past him to make her way upstairs. 

 

OoOoOoOoO

 

“What were you even _thinking_?” Rose said, rounding on her friend as he entered the bedroom behind her. 

“What?” he said, trying to feign innocence.

“What?! How about, ‘What were you thinking out there - chatting up Gwen’s mate?!’” she elaborated, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

For a moment he looked like he was going to try to defend himself, but then he made the mistake of looking at her. Putting everything into the non-verbal message she was giving him, she dared him to even _try_ to deny it. 

He didn’t. Deflating in front of her he leaned heavily against the closed bedroom door and scrubbed his hands down his face. Finally releasing a loud sigh, he groaned, “I’m sorry. He was just so…” he trailed off.

“...there?” Rose offered.

“I was gonna say ‘hot’,” he corrected her. 

“Jack, this weekend is for _you_. You wanted this. You want your parents and family to think we’re together, but they’re gonna catch on if you keep trying to shag every breathing party guest,” she pointed out. “Besides, now the Doctor thinks you’re callous enough to chat up people right in front of me. He probably thinks you’ve cheated on me before this as well,” she warned. “Jack, if you still want to do this… to go ahead with this… you need to at least _try_ to behave while we’re here,” she entreated.

Jack sighed again and moved to flop back onto the bed. “Yeah. You’re right, Rosie. God. What was I thinking?” he said, staring up at the ceiling.

“You weren’t. At least… not with your _big_ head,” she observed. Crossing to the bed, she sat and fell back to stare at the ceiling with him. The room fell quiet for minute before she broke the silence. “He is fit, though. Gwen’s mate,” she observed, turning her head toward her friend.

“Yeah. He is, isn’t he?” he agreed, a wide grin breaking across his face.

“I’d shag him,” Rose nodded, as if having deeply considered it.

Jack chuckled before admitting, “I already practically did,” he admitted, laughing now. 

“God, Jack! You’re such a git!” she said, laughing despite herself. What an adorable idiot. He let out a funny squeaky giggle with that which got them both laughing harder. It wasn’t long until her belly hurt and she was gasping to breathe. Their mirth continued for a while longer before, finally, sighing their last giggles, they lay beside side by side, affection for each other playing in the air between them. 

“So. Ianto, eh?” Rose said. “Good strong Welsh name, that.”

“What… you got a name thing now? You’ve been spending too much time with the Doctor,” he asserted.

“Yeah,” _or not enough,_ she thought wistfully. 

“Rose Tyler!” Jack said, a surprised awareness lighting his features, “You _like_ him!”

“No I don’t!” she barked back, unable to keep a little smirk from pulling her lips up.

“Yes you do! You little minx! All this time you’re giving me shit about thinking about shagging Ianto and you’re after shagging my cousin!” he said incredulously.

“That’s NOT true!” she defended, before revising, “Well, that’s _mostly_ not true…” she trailed off, releasing a giggle.

“Well. Is this just friggin’ wizard,” he said, flopping back down. “I bring my girlfriend to meet the folks and she’s daydreaming about snogging my own cousin,” he said, shaking his head in mock disbelief.

“Shut up,” Rose laughed, elbowing him in the side.

“Ow!” he whinged. “Okay - you’ve got to stop that. I’m getting bruises,” he complained.

“Well you deserve them,” she confirmed, sighing out a happy breath.

After a few moments she broached, “Jack… I think we should tell the Doctor. About us. He thinks you’re cheating on me… or at least that you’re _thinking_ about cheating on me, and I’d hate to see this come between you,” she said practically. 

Jack took a deep breath and shook his head. “I don’t think we should. I, uh… I know Gramps already knows,” he admitted. 

“Oh. Yeah… I didn’t get to tell you about that,” she said, suddenly feeling a bit sheepish. She should’ve mentioned it earlier that he’d figured it out.

“That’s okay. I should’ve known he’d figure it out,” he said. “But the more people that find out, the more likely Mom and Dad will too,” he decided. “I’d rather not risk it, if that’s okay,” he said. 

Rose sighed inwardly. She sort of figured that’s what he’d say, but she had actually been hoping he might be okay with telling the Doctor the truth. Not that that might improve her chances of ever being able to really make a play for him. The Doctor would likely be pretty pissed when he discovered they’d been lying and there was a very good chance he wouldn’t ever want to talk to her again once he found out. 

A warm hand closed around hers then, shaking her from her thoughts. “Thanks again for coming, Rosie. Have I said that today?” he asked.

“Not today,” she said.

“Okay, then… thanks again for coming,” he said, still staring at the ceiling. 

“You’re welcome. Just… no more cheatin’ on me, yeah?” she poked. 

“Yes, dear,” he promised, ever the henpecked husband.

Rose giggled again before releasing his hand and turning on her side to face him. “Well… shall we start getting ready for tonight?”

Jack’s brows furrowed and he looked at his watch. “It’s only 4:00,” he said. “We aren’t leaving until, like, half-five.”

Rose rolled her eyes good naturedly. Men. “I know. But _some of us_ have to do more than just run our hands through our hair. _Some of us_ have make-up and stylin’ to do,” she explained. 

“Right. Okay, well… I’ll leave you to it, then. I’ll get ready when you’re done. I’ll come back in… what? Like, three hours or so?” he said innocently.

“Oi!” she said, sitting up and slapping him hard on the leg. 

“Ouch! What is with you and all the violence this weekend?” he said, dramatically rubbing his thigh. 

“Dunno. You bring it out in me, I guess,” she said innocently, gathering up her things to bring into the loo with her to ready herself for the evening.

Closing the door behind her, she turned the water on, peeled off her clothes and stepped into the shower. Tonight was going to be the real test, she figured. All of Jack’s relatives and his parent’s friends would be there. She was going to be introduced to everyone as Jack’s significant other. 

Standing still under the running water, she let the spray soothe her and help her focus. She could do this. All she had to do was dote on Jack in front of his parents, avoid arguing with Reinette, keep the Doctor from killing her best mate, and try to remember which bloody fork to use for what at dinner. Easy peasy.


	11. The Hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose has done her best to ready herself for the big night ahead of her... but not much could prepare her for this.

### 

Stanford Hall was a good forty-five minute drive from Rushden where Jack’s parents lived, which made for a long time to have to make small talk. Everyone at the house had decided to carpool to the hall, which, even though she’d expected that would likely be the case, Rose lamented. She’d hoped to be able to spend some down time alone with Jack, not having to keep up any pretenses. Instead though, she and Jack found themselves sitting in a car with Reinette and Louis, of all people.

The air between her and Reinette was definitely chilly, with Reinette’s now quite apparent dislike for her practically crystallizing the oxygen in the car. Rose hadn’t told Jack about his sister’s obvious use of the ‘stink-eye’ this afternoon during the hayride, mostly because Jack didn’t need another thing to think about. He had enough on his plate at the moment. So in the interest of keeping the peace, Rose did her best to try to lighten the mood between herself and Reinette, but found herself failing rather spectacularly. 

She considered trying to explain the seating situation on the sled to Reinette to possibly completely clear the air, but then she thought better of it. First of all, she reasoned, if she did so it would look like she felt guilty about it, which she didn’t. Secondly, not that Rose particularly cared, but explaining things would probably sound odd to Louis, who might then wonder why Reinette would care so much. Then again, having her brother’s girlfriend seemingly hitting on his cousin would be enough of a reason, she supposed. Thirdly, and most importantly, the woman had no business being jealous of the Doctor. If Jack’s irrational sister wanted to think she was making a play for her own bloody cousin, so be it. 

Jack, for his part, seemed blissfully unaware of the tension in the vehicle and appeared happy to chat about the football with Louis as they drove. At least the guys seemed relaxed. Sometimes she wondered if it would be easier being a man… sometimes they seemed so oblivious to the nuances of social and emotional tensions. She suspected it might.

Arriving at the estate, Rose looked out the window as the car drove toward the 17th century building. It was situated in the middle of a massive park at the end of what felt like a kilometre long drive. As they pulled round to the front of the main building, Rose gazed out at the old regal structure. The place looked like a bloody palace.

Looking down at herself she once again desperately wished she’d had time to shop for a proper dress. Admittedly, Jack had looked her over appreciatively when she’d emerged from their room earlier wearing her almost knee length, form fitting black mini dress, and she and Jack looked like a handsome enough pair, with him wearing a black suit with a matching black vest and red and black striped tie, but all confidence she’d managed to hone went flying out the window when they met up with Reinette and Louis downstairs. Reinette was wearing a gorgeous emerald green, vintage looking, cocktail party dress with an intricate black peacock pattern covering it. She looked stunning. Louis, of course, was equally as decked out, wearing a pristine black suit with a complimentary emerald green and black tie. 

She’d managed to console herself with the thought that, at least by wearing black she wouldn’t stand out, but now, sitting here pulled up in front of this opulent building, she once again felt completely inadequate. Oh well. There was nothing for it. It wasn’t like there was anything she could do about it now. 

Maybe sensing her unease, Jack reached over and squeezed her hand before tossing her a supportive smile. Appreciatively, she gave him one back. She could do this, she assured herself as she watched him climb out of the car. 

She was about to pull on the handle of her own door before she noticed Reinette wasn’t moving as Louis got out. Oh, right. Wait for Jack to open the door. God she hated pretending to care about such nonsense. She considered throwing her door open and getting out anyway, but thought better of it. It would make Jack look better if she just waited. This was for him, she once again reminded herself. 

Her door was not surprisingly opened moments later and Jack offered his hand to her. Taking it, she climbed out of the vehicle to stand on the pavement before the stone stairs leading up to the large wooden, window paned door. Taking a deep breath, she rallied herself as best she could and wrapped her hand through Jack’s proffered arm to mount the stairs. 

The lobby of the building held a gorgeous swirling wooden staircase and showcased many old paintings. God. She wasn’t even in the actual hall yet and she was already gobsmacked. 

“Good evening,” a man’s voice said, interrupting her appreciation of the space. From their left, an older, clean cut gentleman in a formal tux had entered. “Welcome to Stanford Hall. Your party is this way,” he said, gesturing to his right. “The cloakroom is on the left before the ballroom,” he shared with a formal smile. 

“Thank-you,” Jack said, leading Rose in the direction the man had indicated by gently guiding her by the small of her back. Just down the hall they found the cloakroom and Jack helped Rose out of her coat. Self consciously she smoothed down her dress.

As if reading her mind, Jack leaned in and said, “You look gorgeous, Rose. Really beautiful,” he assured her. Supportively, he gave her arm a squeeze before taking her jacket over to the tall woman standing behind the counter of the coat check. 

Feeling grateful for the compliment, she tried to convince herself he wouldn’t lie to her. Rather awkwardly then, Reinette stepped toward her, apparently having to wait for Louis to check her coat as well. Turning to glance at the woman, Rose gave her as friendly a smile as she could muster, only to find Reinette looking her up and down. “That’s a lovely dress. Where did you get it?” she said in a pleasant voice. 

Unsure if she was actually being friendly or condescending, Rose felt herself tense up. “I, uh… I can’t recall, to be honest,” she said, knowing immediately it was the wrong answer. Reinette would’ve shopped recently for the dress she wore and so, too, would most of the women here, Rose imagined. In an effort to salvage the moment she quickly turned the question back on Reinette. “What about you? Your dress is stunning,” she said honestly. 

Reinette clearly had no doubt of the truth of her statement. “Thank-you. I got it at Harvey Nichols,” she said, pausing slightly for effect. “Mother and I made a day of shopping a few weeks ago and I was lucky enough to find it at our first stop,” she said. “If you ever end up planning for another evening out with Jack you should stop in there,” she suggested, not so subtly looking down at Rose’s black dress with a prim smile.

Rose felt herself grow hot. It was an obvious jab at her outfit. On top of that, Reinette had to know such a shop would be way above her pay grade. She knew it and she was just pushing her face in it. 

If they were anywhere else, Rose would have had no qualms about using the adrenaline she now had coursing through her to help fuel a scathing comeback about how Reinette could stick Harvey Nicols up her arse. As it was, though, she had to bite back her anger, and in doing so, her body’s way of release was to make her eyes prickle with frustrated tears. Damn it. 

Just then, Jack and Louis returned. “Shall we?” he said, offering Rose his arm before really taking in her expression. Looking down purposefully so she wouldn’t end up blubbering right there, she studiously avoided Jack’s concerned gaze. As Reinette and Louis moved to enter the ballroom, Jack held Rose back. “You okay?” he asked. 

No. She wasn’t okay. She was embarrassed. And angry. And she wanted to be anywhere but here right now. But she couldn’t tell him that. 

“Yeah. Jus… I need a mo,” she said, still avoiding his eyes. 

“You sure?” he asked, his voice betraying his disbelief. 

“Yeah,” she said, steeling herself to meet his eyes. Putting on a firm smile, she said, “I just need the loo. You go ahead and I’ll meet you, yeah?” she said. 

“Alright,” he replied, clearly still unsure if he should leave her alone at the moment. 

“Go on,” she encouraged, gently pushing him on ahead. “I’ll be there in a tic,” she said with as much confidence as she could muster.

Nodding, he did as he was bid and moved hesitantly away from her and into the hall. Turning on her heel she spotted the sign for the loo and headed in that direction, working to squeeze back the tears still stinging her eyes. 

Stepping into the washroom, she thankfully found herself alone and stepped up to one of the mirrors. Looking into it, she found an attractive blonde looking back. Her make-up was applied thoughtfully and her red lippy shone seductively under the soft light of the lamp over the sink. The only thing really marring the woman’s appearance was the shining moisture in her eyes. Against every reasonable impulse she had, that very idea gave fuel to the feelings behind tears, sending them careening down her cheeks. Damn it! 

She needed to get it together. She shouldn’t be letting Reinette get to her. She really shouldn’t be letting any of this undermine her self worth. She had so little of it as it was, and these people didn’t deserve to own it. 

Taking a deep, steadying breath, she turned on the water and ran her hands under it. She wanted to splash it on her face to shock some courage into herself, but didn’t in deference to her carefully applied make-up. Instead, she let it run over her hands and wrists for a minute before pulling them from the stream of water. 

_You can do this. These people may have money, but they are no better than you. Jack thinks the world of you. That’s all that matters,_ she assured herself. _Now go out there and suck it up_ , she ordered herself with a stern look.

There. Pep talk done. 

Turning off the water, she dried her hands and tugged some tissue from the dispenser to dab her eyes and cheeks. Giving herself one last glance in the mirror, she forgave her slightly reddened eyes. Hopefully no one would notice in the darker light of the hall. Straightening her dress and standing up tall, she grabbed up her handbag from the side of the sink and made her way out of the loo. 

And walked straight into an unyielding, lean human form. 

An undignified ‘oof’ escaped her as she unceremoniously careened back and almost lost her footing before a strong arm found her waist and another found her arm to steady her. Embarrassed, she looked up to find the Doctor’s concerned expression gazing down on her as he held her. “Oh, God… I’m so sorry,” she said, feeling herself blush. 

His brows furrowed further as he looked at her. “Are you alright?” he asked. He’d noticed her reddened eyes. Damn it. 

“Yeah, just… I wasn’t payin’ attention. I’m sorry if I hurt you,” she stammered, sidestepping the real meaning of the question.

“You didn’t,” he assured her, his arm still wrapped around her waist. They stood for a moment, not moving, before he came to his senses and let her go to straighten his suit. He wore a brown pinstriped number he’d finished off with a swirly blue and brown tie. the most endearing part of the outfit was his shoes, which were a pair of white converse. It wasn’t at all what any of the other blokes were wearing, but it suited him. She loved it. 

Meeting his eyes, then, she found him looking her over. “You look… gorgeous,” he said, almost looking enthralled. The blush she’d been nursing now bloomed fully to cover her chest as well as her cheeks. 

“Thanks,” she replied, slightly embarrassed, but thankful for the seemingly honest appraisal of her appearance. It was just what she’d needed to hear. 

“So… where’s Jack?” he asked, trying and failing to look casual about the question as he appeared to study her still slightly bloodshot eyes. Damn. He probably thought she was upset because of Jack. 

Shooting her gaze toward the ballroom, she answered, “He’s in the hall already. I, uh… I just needed to use the loo,” she explained. Looking back at him again, she was a bit disconcerted to find his unconvinced, dark brown eyes boring into hers.

God. She really _was_ rubbish at lying. Dropping her eyes, she bit the inside of her lip before spilling a version of the truth. “I, uh… I was feelin’ a bit out of place, to be honest,” she said, looking past him at a few of the men and women now entering into the hall. 

This wasn’t what he’d been expecting to hear, it seemed. “Really? Why?” he asked, now honestly confused. 

How could she answer that without sounding like she was fishing for more compliments. “No reason. I guess… this place is so posh and everything,” she tried explaining.

A knowing lopsided smile found his lips then. “You’ll fit right in, Rose Tyler,” he said. “More than I will… I promise. I’m rubbish at this kind of thing,” he added. 

Rose laughed despite herself. “I can’t imagine that. You grew up with this stuff,” she said, grinning.

The Doctor huffed a sort of self-depreciating laugh. “Weellll… I was a latecomer to this lifestyle, and despite Gramps’ attempts to help me fit in, I’m afraid I’m rather the black sheep of the family. I’m honestly quite bad at this sort of thing. I just get away with it because I’m brilliant, so they forgive my lack of class as being part of my ‘quirkiness’,” he grinned.

“Well it’s nice to know I’m not alone feelin’ that way,” Rose admitted. 

“You most certainly aren’t,” he affirmed. “If it helps at all, I can give you some survival tips on our way in if you’d like?” he offered.

“I’d love that,” she smiled up at him. 

“Molto bene,” he said with a sexy smile as he offered her his arm. Without a thought, she took it and they made their way into the ballroom. 

Rose’s first glimpse inside the hall made her clutch the Doctor’s arm a bit tighter. “This is gorgeous!” she said as she took in the immaculately decorated hall. A high constructed trellis framed the large room and on it twinkling fairy lights and billowing gauzy white fabric dipped and rose again in waves to form a sea of ethereal white and star like dots above them. Tall, potted plants and bases of statues were also lit in glittering lights and each table had a small festive poinsettia adorning it. 

“It is pretty impressive, isn’t it?” the Doctor agreed, seemingly also taken a bit aback by the lavish surroundings. Looking down at her then, he added, “But don’t let all this intimidate you. These are all just plain old humans who eat and sleep and… use the loo,” he offered. 

Rose laughed. “Okay,” she smiled up at him. “So, is that it for your sage advice? Don’t be intimidated?” she giggled.

Looking affronted he scoffed, “No, of course not! I have loads of brilliant advice on this sort of thing,” he assured her. “Like… okay. When you’re eating, just… look around you before you pick up a utensil. I wouldn’t be able to choose the correct spoon for soup if my life depended on it,” he admitted. “That’s what Donna’s for,” he grinned. “I just follow her lead on those sorts of things. Trust me on this,” he advised.

Rose nodded, looking impressed. “Alright. That’s good advice. Anythin’ else?” she pressed.

“Weeellll… I’d avoid spitting anything out if you don’t like it. I did that once. Was never invited back to the palace after that,” he said, looking a bit put out.

Once again, Rose found herself laughing. “Alright. I think I can manage that,” she shared. 

A happy grin lit his face. “Good! See… you’re already going to fit in better than I ever did!” he marvelled.

Before she knew it, they were approaching one of the tables close to the front of the hall where Jack, Reinette, Louis, and Donna were sitting. Rose’s smile faded slightly as they neared the group, her eyes lighting on Reinette’s cool expression as the woman took in Rose’s arm which was tucked snuggly through the Doctor’s. 

A great big part of her wanted to lean in and kiss the Doctor on the cheek just to watch Reinette’s face, but of course, she’d never do that. Still… the idea wasn’t completely distasteful for many reasons.

Letting go of the Doctor’s arm (reluctantly), she made her way around the table to Jack who stood and pulled out the chair beside his for her to sit in. She was seated directly beside Donna. The only remaining seat was beside Reinette, leaving the Doctor to move around to sit beside her. How convenient, Rose thought. 

“Hello, Jon,” Reinette cooed as he sat. “I was just telling Lee, here, that the caterers at this hotel are the same ones who did the Royal Gala last fall.”

“Oh yes?” the Doctor said, obviously attempting to look like this was interesting to him in some way. 

The conversation across the table continued as Jack leaned in to her to ask, “You okay?” 

Rose nodded and squeezed his leg. “‘M fine. Jus… a bit insecure for a bit there, that’s all,” she shared, purposefully omitting his sister’s role in it. “I ran into the Doctor out there, though. He helped,” she admitted.

“Ohhh, he _helped_ , did he?” he said with a distinct cheeky sparkle in his eye. 

Rose blushed and hit him lightly on the arm. “Shut up. I didn’t mean it like that,” she blustered. 

“Like what, Rose?” he said, innocently, knowing _exactly_ what she meant. Git.

“Have I told you that I hate you?” Rose said, smiling up at him despite herself. 

“Many times. I never get tired of hearing it, though,” he grinned.

“Listen,” she said, turning more toward him, “I think you should talk to him.”

Jack seemed about to object when Rose interrupted, “I know you don’t want to tell him, but you need to say _something_. I think he’s really mad at you. At least make up something to appease him, okay? I’d hate to see you guys fall out over this,” she said sensibly. 

Shooting a look across the table at his cousin, Jack rolled his eyes a bit and nodded. “Okay. You’re probably right,” he agreed. Sighing, sat up taller and piped up, “Hey Doc… come with me to get the ladies some drinks?” he suggested. 

The Doctor seemed hesitant, but rather stonily agreed. Standing, both men moved to make their way to the bar. Looking anxiously after their retreating forms, Rose bit her lip. What was he planning to say? If only she had super hearing.

Just then Donna giggled like a schoolgirl, prompting Rose to look in her direction. Lee was leaning in and whispering something in her ear, which was apparently tickling her. Rose smiled. These two were so cute together. 

“God, you two… get a room,” Reinette complained. 

“Love to, but your mother would cut our ears off if we didn’t stay for supper,” Donna laughed. “Are you and Louis staying here tonight?” she asked then. 

“Yeah. You?” she asked. 

Donna actually blew air through her lips at the ridiculousness of the question. “Of course. I have no intention of staying sober and I’m not getting drunk by myself,” she said, squeezing Lee’s hand. “Besides, if Aunty and Uncle have already paid for the rooms, might as well use ‘em,” she reasoned. “We haven’t collected our key yet, but I think our room is right next to Jack and Rose’s,” she added.

Rose felt her eyes pop open. “Uh… I don’t think we’re staying here tonight. At least… Jack didn’t mention it. I didn’t pack anything,” she interrupted, now concerned. She wouldn’t put it past Jack for something like this to slip his mind.

“Did he not tell you? Lord… I love him, but that man has a sack of potatoes for a brain sometimes,” she lamented. “I even reminded him about it this mornin’,” she griped. “Well listen, don’t worry. They have everything you could need in the shop here. Who needs pjs at romantic hotel, anyway?” she added with a grin and a suggestive lift of her eyebrows.

Oh, dear god.


	12. Slow Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The evening progresses...

### 

Rose passed the anxious time waiting for Jack and the Doctor to return by chatting with Donna and Lee. Lord, Jack’s sister was quick. She had a scathing wit and a number of really strong opinions, and Rose was quickly finding herself adoring the woman. On top of that, Donna seemed to enjoy her company as well. 

Yet again, a squirm of guilt wormed its way into her belly as she considered her current dishonestly. She suspected Donna would be far less than impressed with her if she knew what she and Jack were up to this weekend. 

After a solid ten minutes or more, Jack finally returned to the table with the Doctor, and Rose immediately assessed their expressions for a clue as to how the conversation went. The Doctor looked serious, but decidedly less tense than before, and Jack sported a casual smile. Sitting down beside Rose, he leaned in to place her drink before her. “All’s good,” he advised quietly. 

Looking over, she gave him a speculative eye. “Really?”

“Yup. I’ll explain later,” he said with an easy smile.

Looking across the table, she found the Doctor already in a seemingly casual conversation with Reinette. Alright. Well, at least it looked like Jack had calmed the waters. That was good.

Then she remembered. Rounding on Jack, she levelled a steely gaze on him. “Oh, and did you forget to tell me something, maybe?” she asked, a judgemental eyebrow raised.

“Forget something?” he said, apparently completely confused.

“Like the fact we’re staying here tonight, perhaps?” she said significantly.

“Ohhhh. Yeah. Right,” he said. “I _did_ forget to tell you about that, didn’t I?” he said sheepishly. 

“Um, yeah,” she replied. “How could you just forget that, Jack? I didn’t bring _anything_ ,” she said, opening her eyes wide in an attempt to communicate that there was going to be a distinct lack of sleepwear in their hotel room tonight.

“Oh well,” he tossed back, maybe not truly appreciating her message, “that’s okay. We can make due, right? I think I saw a shop back there. They probably have toothbrushes,” he reasoned.

God he was thick sometimes.

Just then, a bowl of steaming soup was placed in front of both her and Jack. Looking down at the bowl and the setting of several spoons, she felt a drizzle of anxiety. 

She was saved for a moment, though, as a man Rose recognized as Jack’s parents’ friend stood before the microphone to introduce ‘Reverend Bowen’. A middle aged minister then got up to say grace, for which everyone assembled bowed their heads. Rose had been to church a few times growing up, having attended with Mickey and his Gran on a few occasions, but she had to admit to not knowing a whole lot about the entire religion thing. She knew enough, however, to bow her head as well. 

With the prayer finished, all were invited to tuck in. Pulling her napkin up and placing it in her lap, she once again considered the setting before her. Amazingly, the spoons seemed to have multiplied even since she looked at them last. Quiet conversations were struck up around the room and soft classical music played in the background as people began eating, but over the din Rose picked up a polite throat clear from across the table. Looking up, she found the Doctor’s eyes on hers. Before she could question why, he cast his gaze toward Donna’s place setting. Finding the subject of his attention, Rose immediately recalled his advice. 

Donna was politely sipping the soup from the spoon that had been furthest from her bowl. Brilliant. Taking up the equivalent spoon in front of her, Rose looked back at the Doctor and gave him a small smile in thanks before dipping the spoon in her soup. His bright grin was enough to send sparks of attraction up her spine. Lord… she was truly a goner for this bloke. She _had_ to get a grip, she chastised herself.

The rest of dinner, of course, was exquisite. After the light broth soup a spinach salad was served as a prelude to the the main course, which was made up of perfectly cooked stuffed chicken with a mix of seasonal vegetables and scalloped potatoes. All through the meal Rose had taken the Doctor’s advice and looked to others...mostly Donna... for what utensils belonged with what. A couple of times their eyes met again and they exchanged secretive smiles as they both clearly searched out visual confirmation they’d chosen the correct fork or spoon. Despite the fact that the Doctor was just being friendly after their little chat in the foyer, It was truly difficult to ignore the little zings of pleasure that shot through her each time their eyes met, so after a while she didn’t try. Might as well enjoy it. Not like anyone else knew she was basically turning to mush inside every time his deep brown eyes met hers.

With the meal finally finished and cleared, waiters came around and filled champagne glasses as Celia got up and moved to the podium that the vicar had said grace at. Tapping the mic to make sure it was on, she commenced to make a lovely speech about how she’d been blessed to be with someone as supportive and driven as Geoffrey for as long as she had and that she wished him a wonderful birthday with many more to come. Rose considered her words and tried to apply them to Jack’s father. She honestly couldn’t do it… at least as it pertained to the ‘supportive’ bit. And while she allowed that he might not be an all around bad person, at least for Jack he certainly was no ‘blessing’. 

A number of ‘awww’s and a round of polite applause answered Celia’s short speech before she finished with a toast to him and his sixty years. Taking up the slim champagne glass that had been placed before her, Rose held up her drink along with everyone else and then took a sip. That’s when the man himself got up to say a few words. 

“Thank-you, darling,” Geoffrey said into the microphone after having kissed his wife on the cheek. “There are many reasons I’m pleased to have family and friends here with us today, and truly the least of which is for my birthday. Granted, Sixty is nothing to sneeze at,” he admitted, pausing while the crowd tittered, “but that is only a small reason I hoped to gather you all here. Firstly, it’s a chance to join together again… to appreciate what you all have contributed to our lives.”

Geoffrey continued for a while, and she managed to pay attention pretty well for the first bit, but despite her attempts to focus Rose soon found her attention drifting. Inconspicuously casting glances around the room, she finally let her eyes wander over the people across from her. Reinette looked enthralled, paying proper attention to the words of her father as they floated through the room. Louis looked appropriately interested, but Rose could tell his eyes were glassed over slightly. She could relate. The Doctor… 

Oh. 

He was looking right back at her. This time though, unlike the looks they’d shared through dinner to communicate their shared need for utensil support, there was really no reason for him to be staring at her. His expression was contemplative as he offered her a soft smile. Unable to tear her gaze from his, she couldn't help but let a shy grin find her lips as a grassland’s worth of butterflies took flight in her stomach. God he was attractive. 

Then a thought came to her. Could Jack have told him? Making herself look elsewhere so as not to practically broadcast her interest in the brilliant bloke, she considered the idea and a plume of excitement bloomed in her. Maybe he knew and… could he be actually flirting with her?

Dashing him a quick glance again, she found him looking back at Jack’s father as the speech continued. 

No. Jack hadn’t told him. She was just being hopeful. The Doctor was just probably being friendly… catching her daydreaming during his uncle’s speech and commiserating with her inability to pay attention.

Still… it was a pretty enticing thought. For a moment she let herself imagine that Jack had told him and that he knew the truth and didn’t hate her for lying to him. The speech would end, the music would start, and he would make sure to move around the table in time to ask her to dance before Jack felt he should. She’d follow him to the dance floor to have him sweep her up in an embrace… his hand on her waist and the other holding her hand up as she imagined they did at these things. A slow romantic song would play and they would move in time, his body slowly pulling her a bit tighter to his so she could feel the heat of him through his suit and her dress. Her legs would brush his as they turned in a small circle sending delicious darts of electricity through her. _‘I was hoping something like this might happen,’_ he’d say. Her breath would quicken, but would practically stop in her chest as he added surely, _‘and there’s so much more I want to show you before the night is over, Rose.’_

“Gotta pee,” Jack’s voice whispered, jolting her from her daydream as the assembled crowd clapped for Geoffrey’s completed speech. ”Be right back, honey bunny.”

Right. Back to reality. She watched Jack get up from the table and saunter off. 

“So Rose,” Reinette chirped from her spot beside the Doctor, “I know we were teasing you about it at the salon, but really… are there wedding bells ahead for you and Jack? I mean, honestly… I haven’t seen a more adorable couple in a long time,” she gushed exaggeratedly. 

The Doctor seemed to take particular note of the question and Rose felt her anxiety rise. Reinette saw how she’d reacted to the question yesterday their little hen’s party. She was only asking to bring home the point to the Doctor that she and Jack were clearly a pair. Like he didn’t know. Rose felt like poking Reinette’s eyes out. 

Despite that, she purposefully dawned a smile. “Well, we haven’t been an item very long,” she shared. “We’re just enjoyin’ each other at the moment,” she hedged.

Reinette cocked her annoying little blonde head questioningly. “Really? I mean… inviting you to meet the family. That seems pretty serious to me,” she shared. 

Unsure exactly what to say, she floundered for a moment before offering, “I never said we’re not serious. I just said we’re not thinkin’ about marriage at the moment,” she clarified. Take that, you blonde bint. 

“Ah. I see,” she said. “Well it’s nice to hear you’re serious about my brother,” she said helpfully. “I was telling the Doctor, here, that it’s important for Jack to start settling down with someone reliable and down to earth, since he’s taken on starting his own company from the ground up. He needs someone who’s used to getting their hands dirty and working hard and not someone weighed down by the pressures of high society,” she offered.

Rose stiffened. Yet another reference to her social station. Dropping her gaze, she focused her eyes on her hands to avoid communicating her deep desire to shove Reinette’s high society face into the table. Instead, though, she squashed the impulse down. _Don’t kill Jack’s sister. Don’t kills Jack’s sister…_

“I have to say I agree,” the Doctor said. Rose looked up, surprised. She thought… she thought he wasn’t like them. That he wasn’t so class conscious. Maybe she’d been wrong. Something in her heart broke a bit. 

The Doctor was turned slightly toward Reinette. “I agree Jack is very lucky.” Then turning his attention to Rose, he added, “He’s met someone who’s clearly supportive but who has a mind of her own. We should all be so lucky.” Did Rose sense affection in his voice?

The slight crack in her heart repaired itself instantly. He didn’t think less of her, then. _Of course he doesn’t,_ her inner voice chastised. _He’s said as much! You have to start believing in people more._

“Mmm,” Reinette agreed half-heartedly, offering a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. The Doctor had blatantly supported Rose and Reinette couldn’t very well argue with him. She’d look like a complete bitch if she did. Rose smiled inwardly. Take _that_.

A tense silence fell over the table for a few moments. God. She definitely needed more wine. More to the point, she desperately needed a few moments away from the uppity trollop who was now leaning in conspiratorially to whisper something in the Doctor’s ear.

Purposefully averting her eyes, she said to Donna and Lee, “I’m heading to the bar. You guys want anything?” 

“You bet,” Donna said seriously. “But I’m done with wine. Let’s start in on the good stuff,” she suggested to Lee. 

He shook his head and offered her a chuckle. “Lord, you’re going to be a mess in the morning,” he warned, “But I’m in. Why not?” he added. “How about a scotch?” he said.

“Sure thing. Donna?” she probed.

“Um… how about something fruity. A mai tai, maybe?” she suggested.

“You got it,” Rose said with a grin. 

Standing, Rose smoothed her dress and made her way to the bar at the far end of the space. At the front of the hall upbeat dance music started playing, raising the volume of noise in the room a good deal. 

There was no queue for drinks so Rose immediately had the bartender’s attention as she approached the counter. “Can I get a mai tai, a scotch, and… uh, how about a glass of your house white,” she said.

“Make that two,” she heard a man’s voice say over her shoulder, startling her slightly.

Turning her head, she found Louis standing directly behind her. “Sorry - didn’t mean to scare you,” he said, offering her an apologetic smile.

“Oh… ‘S alright. Just a bit jumpy, I guess,” she said in an effort to brush it off.

“Oh?” he said, seeming concerned. “I hope you’re not finding this all too stressful,” he said. Rose was about to get a bit affronted by his assumption she might not feel at home in such a posh place when he clarified, “I was pretty nervous when I first spent time Reinette’s parents as well.”

A small trickle of shame dripped through her on hearing his words. She really expected the worst of people sometimes. Louis had apologized earlier and had been almost pleasant to be around since then, so she should really give him a another fair chance. “Uh, yeah… it’s a bit nerve wracking,” she admitted. 

“Well, I wouldn’t be too worried. You’re a breath of fresh air around here. I’ve met with the Harkness family quite a few times now and I have to say that the atmosphere is much more appealing this time around,” he shared.

Rose felt a blush rise to her cheeks. “Well… I’m sure it’s not because of me, but I do hope they like me,” she confessed. She never expected to be best mates with Jack’s mother and father, but she actually did want them to like her. For Jack’s sake. 

“Here you go,” the bartender interrupted, sliding her drinks toward her and a glass of wine toward Louis. 

“Thanks,” Rose said, trying to take all three drinks in her hands.

“Here - let me help,” Louis offered, taking one from the counter. 

“Thanks. Knowing me I’d drop them and make a _really_ good impression,” she said with a grin.

Leaning in a bit closer then, two of the drinks cradled in his hands, Louis said significantly, “You’ve already made a significant impression on me.” 

Looking up at him, completely unsure how exactly to take what he’d just said, she merely stared, feeling her heart crawl up into her throat. Seemingly sensing her confusion, he raised an eyebrow slightly and offered her a sultry smile. “You’re a very intriguing person, Rose. You shouldn’t be surprised that you have a real affect on people… in the best way. On top of that, you’re… stunning,” he said, now very obviously considering her neckline, which she instantly regretted the depth of. Taking a step back, Louis’ eyes once again moved up to meet her own. “Jack is a lucky man,” he said significantly. 

Surprise at his forwardness quickly began morphing into annoyance. “He thinks so,” Rose said, feeling the need to reference her pretend relationship. “And you’re obviously very lucky as well,” she said pointedly, “...dating Reinette, an’ all.”

His lips quirked up at the reference to the woman he was apparently attempting to be unfaithful to. “Reinette is a lovely person, but I’m afraid things are not as smooth as they seem between us,” he said, looking somewhat saddened. “I think she is losing interest, to be honest. But it’s probably for the best. There are people out there who I believe I am more suited to be with,” he said, his eyes darkening as he moved in a bit closer once again. “People who have a sense of the real world and have clearly triumphed over it,” he added.

Taking a pointed step back, Rose jutted her chin out a bit and stood as tall as she could manage. “I expect those people might be looking for someone who can appreciate what their life is really like, though. Someone who respects their choices and supports them no matter what,” she pointed out, unable to completely let his comments from yesterday be forgotten.

“Yes, but I imagine those people would also be looking for someone who can admit when they’re wrong. They’d want someone who wants to learn and grow. Maybe someone who wants to continue to strive to be a better person,” he countered, moving closer once again.

Backing up again, Rose softened a bit. “Look Louis, I’m… flattered, I guess, but I’m happy where I am right now… with Jack,” she said, pointedly. “I’m sorry,” she added, in an effort to let him down a bit easier. Making to walk around him, he moved to stand in her way. 

“Jack may be charismatic, but I think you want more than that from someone,” he said presumptuously. Then, leaning into her, his voice dropped and became even more suggestive, if that was possible. “I’m just saying… when you’re ready to admit you deserve so much more than him, I’m not difficult to find.” Giving her a knowing smile, then, he finally stepping out of her way. 

Rose considered just striding away and taking the high road, but everything in her wouldn’t let her. Standing taller, she said pointedly, “You have no idea what I want. And what I deserve is someone who has the decency to respect other people’s relationships while they’re in them. Jack is not only amazin’, but he’s my best mate in the world,” she said truthfully. “And if you respect women at all, as you say you’re trying to do, then you’ll break it off with Reinette before you end up actually cheatin’ on her.” 

Louis seemed slightly taken aback by the forthrightness of the comment and Rose used the moment to walk around him and head back to their table. Adrenaline bubbled in her veins as she did and her thoughts whirled. She couldn’t wait to tell Jack about this. He’d have Louis’ head, she was sure. Or at the very least, he’d warn Reinette about what a prick her so-called boyfriend was.

“Thanks for the drink,” Donna said jovially when she returned. 

“No worries,” she replied. “Where’s Jack?” she asked. She’d expected him back by now. She needed to debrief with him after what just happened. 

“I dunno. He should be back shortly, though I’d expect,” Donna replied, stirring her fruity concoction with her straw.

Looking toward the entrance, she didn’t spot him. She did, however, spot something quite disturbing as she scanned the hall. On the dance floor, moving to a rather upbeat song, she discovered Reinette and the Doctor dancing.

After a moment studying the unlikely pair, she heard, “Nauseating, isn’t it?” Donna commented. 

“Pardon?” Rose said, hoping she’d not been caught out actually caring about either person she’d been staring at.

“You think she’d have the decency to at least _pretend_ to not want to shag him,” Donna shared, now blatantly staring at the same couple Rose was. 

“Yeah,” Rose said, agreeing before her forebrain kicked in. “She, uh… she wants to shag him?” she said, trying to sound innocent and merely slightly interested.

Donna rolled her eyes. “Does she? God. It’s pathetic, really. Ever since he joined the family she’s been smitten. It’s gross. I mean… it’s not that _he’s_ gross or anything. A bit skinny, maybe, but… it’s more that he might as well be blood by now, yeah?” she added, wrapping her lips around the straw in her drink and taking a long sip.

Tearing her eyes away from the sight, Rose dared, “How did the Doctor come to be in your family, anyway?”

Donna seemed wistful. “It’s a sad story really,” she started. 

“Donna…” Lee cautioned. 

“What? He wouldn’t mind if I told,” Donna said, chiding Lee for interrupting. “It’s my story as well,” she added. Then turning back to Rose, she said, “We were just kids, but we don’t talk about it much,” she explained.

“Look, I don’t wanna pry. I understand if you don’t want to share,” Rose backpedalled, feeling badly. She should never have asked.

“No, it’s alright, really. Actually, in an odd way, I sort of think of how things turned out as a blessing. I mean… I never would’ve ended up the person I am. I never would’ve met Lee…” she trailed off, looking affectionately at her partner, who was gripping her arm in support. “And the Doctor… well, he’s my brother in every way that matters,” she shared.

“So… I’ve sort of worked out that his parents… they weren’t yours?” she said, trying to be tactful.

Donna smiled sadly. “Yeah. The Doctor’s parents and mine were friends. Best mates, actually… the lot of them. Hung out as couples all the time. It was sort of a family joke that Rass and Romana might as well have been related… my mom and dad spent so much time with them. Anyway… they were all out together for the evening in London when their car was hit by a lorry. The Doctor’s folks and my Dad were killed instantly,” she shared. “My mom lived for a week before she died as well.” 

“Oh. That’s awful,” Rose said, taken aback by the confession. 

“Yeah. Gramps is actually my biological grandfather… my mom’s dad. When our parents passed away I went to live with him and… well, the Doctor didn’t have anywhere to go. His parents didn’t have any living relatives and he was headed for care. Gramps offered to take him in. That’s how he ended up in the family,” she explained. 

“Oh. Wow… I had no idea,” she admitted. “That must’ve been so tough for you,” she said.

“It wasn’t easy. For either of us. Or Gramps for that matter. His daughter died before he did. ‘S not right, that,” she said, shaking her head. “Anyway, the Doctor and I were pretty much brother and sister before it all happened…our parents spent so much time together. It seemed natural he’d come to live with us, as far as I was concerned.” 

The music playing morphed into a slow song, prompting Rose to turn her head toward the dance floor, despite the pretense that she shouldn’t really care about the two she’d been gawking at earlier.

The Doctor was placing his hand on Reinette’s shoulder and was saying something over the music to her. He seemed about to walk back to the table when Reinette caught him by the wrist and said something to him. Rose watched as he turned his head to look in her direction. Immediately, realizing she was staring, she ducked her head and faced the other way. Waiting, she hoped she’d see him pass her to move around the table to his seat. Instead, though, Donna chirped up, “Oh, God. He’s slow dancing with her. Blimey. That woman never gives up.”

Turning her head despite herself, she found the Doctor dancing closely with Reinette, his arm draped around her middle and his other hand supporting hers, exactly the way she’d daydreamed he might dance with her if the situation had been different. Reinette seemed captivated and was looking up at him with an entranced expression. The Doctor seemed pleased enough with the arrangement, and was talking and smiling down at the shorter woman as they turned in a slow circle.

A green tinted frustration pushed through Rose on seeing it, but she immediately tried to push it aside. She didn’t have any claim to the man and certainly had no say in who he decided to dance with. 

Sighing, she turned away. As much as she had no valid reason to be jealous, that didn’t mean she wanted to watch it play out. God. What if he snogged her?

_So what if he did?_ her conscience chipped in. What business was it of hers if they even decided to get a room together, for heaven’s sake?! None. It was none of her business, because she was apparently besotted with Jack.

Maybe she should go find him. Yeah. That’s it. Find Jack and disappear with him for a bit. They could pretend they were snogging somewhere or something. Anything to get her out of here. She knew she really shouldn’t even entertain the fantasy of ever being with the Doctor, but that didn’t mean she had to watch as some trollop threw herself at him. And she certainly didn’t have to watch him seem to enjoy it.


	13. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a shameless attempt to win the continued love of my dear readers, I'm posting another chapter this weekend! Er... Enjoy?

### 

“I’m just gonna go look for Jack,” Rose said to Donna, grabbing her glass of wine and standing. Donna nodded. Sparing him a quick glance, she caught Louis staring at Reinette and the Doctor on the dance floor. He looked distinctly unimpressed. Well, that made two of them, Rose thought, despite the fact that neither of them had a right to feel that way. It was sad to admit she had anything in common with the prat on the other side of the table. 

Walking away from the source of the music, Rose began heading toward the bar but soon found her body aiming for the balcony at the far end of the hall instead. She needed to clear her head. With Reinette and Louis and all the bloody dancing going on, could use a minute to regroup. Then she’d look for her ‘date’. 

Opening one of the patio doors, she stepped out into the cool evening. Refreshing winter air played on her exposed skin as she moved out to the edge of the patio to look out over the back gardens. Knowing she probably wouldn’t be able to enjoy it for long before she really felt the bite of the cold, she took a long pull from her wine glass. Maybe it would numb her a bit. The longer she could put off going back in there, the better. And there were still hours left to go before… oh god. Before she and Jack went to their room to pretend to shag like everyone expected them to do tonight, it seemed. 

Shaking her head, she looked up at the sky. “How did I get into this mess?” she pondered aloud. Silence answered her. For a moment, she considered, not for the first time, that maybe her Dad was looking down on her from the next dimension, wishing he could help her. “I wonder what you’re thinking of me right now,” she intoned, her gaze tilted heavenward.

From behind her a soft throat clear alerted her to the fact she wasn’t alone. Turning swiftly, she felt her treacherous stomach tumble as her eyes met the Doctor’s tall, attractive form. “Hello,” he said. “Mind if I join you? I needed to get away from… uh… I just needed some air. Bit warm in there,” he added.

Yeah. Being pressed up against a gorgeous woman will do that to a man, she thought wryly. “Be my guest. I was just gettin’ some air myself,” she said, keeping her thoughts to herself.

“Stargazing?” he said, moving to stand beside her as he looked up into the sky as well. 

“Yeah. Jus’... imaginin’.”

“I talk to the stars too, sometimes,” he said lightly. Damn it. He’d heard her bloody talking to herself. Well that was completely sane. What must she look like to him? “Weeelll… I say the stars, but I really mean my folks. Not that they’re necessarily up there. Or anywhere, for that matter. Still… it’s comforting to think their energy remains somewhere in this galaxy and is somehow tethered to my own,” he said thoughtfully.

A little tightness of emotion balled in her throat. “You do?”

“Yeah, sure. When things get overwhelming. When I need to clear my head. Just… voicing things… feeling like someone’s listening… it helps,” he admitted, avoiding her eyes. This wasn’t easy for him to say, she could tell. The emotional ball in her throat swelled slightly.

Giving him a thankful smile, she admitted, “So I’m not the only one who talks to the sky?” she pushed.

“Nope,” he said, emphasizing the ‘p’, rather adorably, she thought.

“That’s good,” she grinned, truly relieved he didn’t think her mad. Unbidden, her tongue make it’s coquettish appearance as she looked up into his handsome face. His eyes dropped to her mouth and he swallowed thickly making a wave of attraction wash through her. Quickly coming to himself, though, he looked away, seemingly uncomfortable. Rose immediately did the same, admonishing herself for her flirty behaviour. For god’s sake, Tyler. Show some self control. 

“So… where’s Jack?” the Doctor asked casually, looking out into the open gardens. 

“Dunno,” Rose admitted. “He popped off to the loo and I haven’t seen him since.” 

After maybe a minute of comfortable quiet, the Doctor piped up, “Rose... about earlier… with Jack… I just wanted to say that I’m sorry,” he said. 

Turning to face him, she found him looking at his shoes. “I made some assumptions, and… it wasn’t fair of me. 

“What do you mean?” Rose asked, truly not understanding. 

“I mean… earlier… I thought maybe he… that he might be…” he trailed off, clearly reticent to say what he’d imagined. “I thought he might not be treating you as well as he should be,” he settled on. She was about to reply when he hastily added, “But we talked and I was wrong. He’s a good guy. And he really feels a lot for you,” he expounded. “It was wrong of me to assume he didn’t see what a gift he has in you. You’re an incredible woman,” he added, almost softly.

Rose swallowed, taking in his words. He… he thought she was incredible? A gift? An intense sort of longing pooled low in her and she found herself looking up into his deep brown eyes. Unable to stop herself, she let her gaze drop to his mouth. Ohhh… to kiss those lips… to just lean in...

_Tyler! What are you doing?!_ she berated herself.

Mentally slapping her conscience to full attention, she made herself really think about what was happening. This was an incredible bloke… smart, funny, caring… and here she was nearly snogging him while she was lying right to his face! And unbelievably, she was pretty sure he wanted to snog her too. So why was she doing this? It was cruel of her to put him in this position. 

She needed to fix this. He was an understanding person. Maybe he’d forgive her if she told him. Maybe there was even hope for them. And even if he didn’t forgive her… she just couldn’t imagine leaving this weekend with him believing a lie. It wasn’t fair to him. 

Right then. She’d decided. She couldn’t take this anymore. Taking a steadying breath she broached, “Doctor… I need to tell you something. Something important. It’s about me an’ Jack,” she started.

“Well. Fancy finding you two out here,” Reinette’s voice pierced through the intensity of the moment. Bloody hell.

Practically jumping back from her, the Doctor’s face morphed into an almost manic smile. “Reinette! Hello!” he said with gusto. “Uh… Rose and I were just talking. About Jack.” he inserted.

“Were you?” she said primly as she sauntered toward them, her heels clicking on the cement of the patio. “Actually, I’m a bit surprised to find you here, Rose,” she said. “Given what I know of my brother, I sort of thought that by now you and Jack would be upstairs taking advantage of the facilities,” she said in a bad attempt at making an off-the-cuff remark. There was nothing off hand about it. It was a blatant spotlight on the fact she shouldn’t be spending time alone with the Doctor. 

Annoyance bubbled inside her. The comeback she had brewing wasn’t necessarily the most believable, but at least it was the actual truth. Attempting to sound light, Rose smiled demurely. “Actually, just between us, Jack and I aren’t like that. We’ve decided to take things slowly. A relationship should be built on more than that, after all.” Ha. Take that.

Incredulity decorated Reinette’s features and out of the corner of Rose’s eye she spotted the Doctor’s eyebrows rise, possibly in shock. It took a moment for Reinette to respond, but her voice was full of skepticism when she finally did. “Well. That’s new for him.”

If there was actually a budding relationship between she and Jack, she might’ve taken Reinette’s bait. What a crap thing to say about her own brother, not to mention their relationship. Seeing as how she didn’t have more invested however, she let it go. The Doctor, however, didn’t seem as inclined to do so.

“People can change, Reinette,” he said, apparently trying to protect Rose’s feelings. 

Giving him an almost condescending look, she replied, “Of course they can. You’re right,” she agreed before sidling closer to him. “You know… I really appreciate that about you,” she said coyly, moving in presumptuously to straighten his tie. “You always see the possibility for good in people.”

Rose felt her blood start to simmer and a green sort of haze clouded her vision. The Doctor, for his part, seemed ruffled by her clear violation of his space and was obviously unsure how to respond to her clearly coquettish comment, so he changed the subject as he backed away from her slightly. 

“So where’s Louis?” he said. Rose recognized the less than subtle reminder that Reinette should probably be flirting with her boyfriend rather than him. 

Seemingly taking the hint, she stiffened slightly. “I was actually looking for him,” she said. “I thought we should probably pick up our room keys before we’ve had a few too many. Actually, Jon, darling… since I can’t seem to find him, would you be a dear and come with me? You can pick up your key at the same time,” she suggested. 

“Oh...uh,” he hesitated, looking back at Rose. “I suppose. Rose? Did you need to pick up keys as well?” he said hopefully.

Reinette jumped in then. “I’m sure Jack’s already done it,” she assured Rose. “We can check for you, though, if you like?” she offered, taking the Doctor’s arm and almost forcefully leading him away.

“Thanks,” she replied with a completely insincere smile. Bint.

Rose watched the Doctor toss her an apologetic look as he left the patio with Reinette, and as she did so she felt her frustration build. Fuck. She’d been so close to telling him. 

Turning to lean against the railing, she tried to temper her disappointment by studying the calm expanse of the back garden. The ground was covered with a pristine white blanket of snow that shone under the light of the moon. It was almost surreal how peaceful it seemed compared the war of emotions going on within her at the moment. 

Trying to draw in some of the peace surrounding her, she did her best to convince herself to go back in the building. The frigid air was now firmly assaulting her and she could no longer pretend she didn’t feel it. Besides… her wine glass was empty. That pretty much clinched it. Time to go in. Maybe Jack was back.

Moving to the door, she slipped inside, allowing the warm air to surround her cold skin as she looked around for her date. Not seeing him in the immediate vicinity, she stepped over to the bar and waited in the short queue, only to recognize Gwen waiting in line ahead of her. The attractive brunette ordered her drink and started to walk away when her eyes met Rose’s. 

“Oi! Jack was lookin’ for you,” she said, stopping beside her. 

“He was? I was lookin’ for him too,” Rose admitted.

“He just wanted you to know he was picking up the room key and that he’d be back down after he dropped off your bags in the room,” she advised her. 

“Oh. Uh… thanks,” Rose said, before the full meaning of her words sunk in. Bags? They hadn’t brought anything with them. Not even an overnight case. 

“Why don’t you come sit with Donna and I while we wait for them to get back?” Gwen suggested.

“Them?” Rose said, starting to get a bad feeling.

“Him and Ianto. I got him to pick up our keys and bring up our bags at the same time,” she explained.

Rose’s stomach dropped. That big, dumb, horny idiot! Realizing she’d not replied to Gwen’s invite, she said, “I’d love to join you, but I should probably go check to make sure Jack brought up both my bags,” she lied. 

“Oh. Alright,” Gwen replied. “If you see Ianto, can you tell him to get a move on? He’s been up there for a while,” she added before heading back to her table.

A knot of frustration tightened around Rose’s chest. Oh, he was ‘getting a move on’ already, Rose assumed. God. She and Jack had talked about this! He promised he’d keep it in his pants! And this place was hardly private… anyone could be wandering the halls upstairs! Who’s to say Jack and Ianto wouldn’t be spotted coming out of their room?

Trying not to look to frantic as she beelined it to the lobby, she approached the clerk and asked for her room number. Getting it, she mounted the stairs and hurried up to the second floor. Honestly… what was he thinking? Couldn’t he just wank like other people did when they were trying to be celibate?! No. He _had_ to satisfy himself no matter what… even when it was his own bloody plan he was sabotaging! 

Striding purposefully down the hall she headed toward a bend where their room should be. She was nearing the junction and pulling out the card key when she spotted the Doctor rounding the corner and moving toward her. He looked furious. “Doctor?” she said, just as he reached her. 

Swirling her around mid-stride, he turned her to face the other way. “Doctor, wha-”

“We have to talk,” he said seriously, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to lead her back down the hall and toward the next door on the left. Opening it, he encouraged her inside and closed the door behind him.

“Uh… alright,” she said, still somewhat startled by his insistence. This did _not_ bode well. “What’s going on?” she asked, dread filling her. She had an idea what might be bothering him.

“Rose… I think you should sit down,” he instructed, gesturing toward the bed.

“Uh… okay,” she said, backing up to sit where he’d indicated.

Pacing before her, the Doctor ran his hands through his hair in anxious frustration. “Look… I know this is probably none of my business. I mean… it’s _sort of_ none of my business. Then again - it is my business a bit. I mean… I had an idea this might happen. And I like you. You’re… you’re actually fantastic. And you should be treated fairly. You should be respected and… bloody worshipped, frankly,” he said, still pacing.

“Doctor… what’s happened?” she said, actually getting worried for him. He was so distraught.

Stopping in his tracks he turned to face her. Then, scrubbing his hands down his face, he moved in closer and sat on the bed beside her. “I have something to tell you, Rose. But it’s not good. Very not good, in fact. And it’s not fair that you should find out from me, but… I can’t let you just go on this weekend not knowing. And…”

Just then the door to the room thudded open. Standing with his back to the hallway, was Jack...clearly dishevelled. His shirt was untucked and misbuttoned and his hair was a sexed up mess on his head. “Doc… I can explain…” he slurred a bit, his hands extended. He’d definitely had a few too many.

Standing, the Doctor advanced on his cousin. “Explain?! How _dare_ you! There’s no bloody excuse, you cheating bastard!” he roared.

“Doc…”

But before another word could be muttered, the Doctor’s fist met Jack’s jaw with surprising force sending him flying backward and to the ground.

“Jack!” Rose screeched. Jumping up, she flew to his side. 

Cradling his jaw, Jack blinked his eyes, probably trying to clear the stars dancing before them. “I guess I deserved that,” he muttered slightly drunkenly, not trying to get up.

The Doctor, seemingly surprised at having decked his cousin, now stood firmly looking down at him. “Are you going to tell Rose, or should I?” he threatened.

“Doc… you don’t understand,” he started.

Incredulous, the Doctor’s eyes widened and renewed anger welled in them. “Oh, I understand perfectly well, Jack. You have someone incredible in your life… someone who’s smart and thoughtful and… perfect…” he said, gesturing toward Rose, “and you decide, ‘ _Hey, why not ruin it for a quick shag?’_ You have no idea how lucky you are, and you just waste an opportunity for a real relationship just to get your dick wet!” he yelled.

Climbing unsteadily to his feet, Jack’s stood to face his cousin. Clearly steeling himself, he said, “Don’t you dare just… You have no idea what I want!” Jack retorted. “I would do anything to find my soulmate… to meet someone who could put up with my shit. But I know there’s nobody like that out there. Nobody is willing to see past my crap and give me a chance. And I have a _lot_ of shit to get past. I’m not like _you_ ,” he emphasized with a firm point in the Doctor’s direction. “I’m not bloody _perfect_. I’m not brilliant. I’m not some professor or world renowned scientist.”

“Don’t make this about me,” the Doctor warned. “This is about you and your poor choices,” he stated, his accusing finger pointing right back at Jack. “This is about already having someone incredible in your life and then just… treating them like rubbish.”

“What? Like you did with Martha?” he shot back.

“Jack…” Rose warned.

“That was different,” the Doctor replied, a bit taken aback.

“Oh? Really? How was that different?” Jack said accusingly. “She cared about you. She was perfect for you. Everything you could’ve ever wanted in a partner. But you gave her up because you were sure there was something better out there,” he said, gesturing toward Rose.

“Jack…” Rose warned again, now with more menace.

Looking to Rose, the Doctor turned back to Jack. “What does Rose have to do with it?”

Jack barked out a laugh. “What _doesn’t_ she have to do with it?” he said. “She’s _’perfect’_ , you said. She’s ‘smart and thoughtful’, you said. And you’re right! She is! But she doesn’t want me!” he said, throwing his hands in the air.

“Okay, Jack… that’s enough,” Rose said, moving to him. Trying to force him to the door, he resisted, deciding instead to stand his ground. 

“And don’t try to tell me you haven’t been thinking about it,” he accused, still glaring at the Doctor. “I’ve seen you staring at her. Watching her move. Wishing she were yours. In fact, how do I know you haven’t already made your move?” he spat.

“Jack!” Rose gasped.

“How _dare_ you!” the Doctor seethed, moving in menacingly on his drunken relative. “Unlike _some_ people, I have respect for others. For people’s relationships. For people’s feelings. And as much as I knew Rose deserved more than what you are capable of giving her, I haven’t said or done a thing. No… you’ve managed to screw this up all by yourself. You didn’t need my help for this, Jack,” he said. “And if Rose doesn’t want you, you might want to take a long hard look at yourself and figure out why,” he finished.

Jack seemed to deflate with the last comment. Giving Rose a glance, he ducked his eyes. Oh, Jack…

“I’m sorry Rose. I’m sorry you had to find out like this,” the Doctor said quietly before stepping around both her and Jack to leave the room.


	14. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My readers are the VERY BEST! Thanks for following this fic, faving, kudo-ing, and commenting! 
> 
> Enjoy!

### 

Jack stood for a few moments after the Doctor left before finally dropping onto the bed with his head in his hands. A sob gripped him and shook his body so that Rose felt he might not ever get his breath back when it ended. 

With her arm wrapped around his shoulders, Rose held him as he cried. As much as he’d brought this situation on himself and she had to admit he’d said some hurtful things, he hadn’t been ready for the Doctor’s scathing words. It made Rose ache to think there might be truth in Jack’s confession. He thought he wasn’t worthy somehow. That he didn’t have much to offer someone. Maybe that’s why he had all these continuous one night stands. You couldn’t get hurt if you pushed the other person away first. 

Shushing and rocking him, Rose held him for a while before his tears finally abated. “I don’t know why I did this, Rose. Why did I think I could make my family see me as something other than a complete fuck up?” he said, defeated. 

“Oi,” she admonished. “That’s not what you are, Jack. You’re incredible. And you deserve to be happy, yeah? You just… you have to actually be open to it. You have to maybe trust that someone will see the good in you. There’s so much of it, Jack,” she shared.

“Tell that to the Doctor. Tell that to my parents,” he started. “They think I’m useless. Practically a burden to society. Hell… a burden to humanity,” he added. “I just… maybe they’re right,” he said wiping his eyes. Looking at her, studying her face, he smiled. “I’m just so glad you’ve stuck with me. I know you’re one of the best things to happen to me, Rose Tyler. I should never have put you in this position. I don’t deserve you.”

Sighing, Rose pulled him to her to wrap him in a deep hug. “I feel the same way about you, you big plum,” she said with affection. “But listen… there’s no sense tryin’ to hash this out right now, yeah? You’re drunk and exhausted. Let’s get you in bed and we’ll deal with this in the morning,” she suggested, feeling Jack leaning heavily on her. 

Sitting up, he looked back at her with red-rimmed eyes. “You always say the sexiest things, Rose,” he said, trying his best to give her a lusty smile despite his likely impressive blood alcohol level.

“Yeah… I know,” she agreed. “Come on.” 

Getting him up, she walked him to the door of the Doctor’s room and out into the hall. Luckily there was no one else around and they made it to their room without being spotted. Letting them in, Rose was immediately struck by the disheveled state of the bed. Well at least he’d had a good time before all this went down, she mused. Supporting him, she eased him over to the bed and helped him climb in. “Where are you going?” he asked as she pulled the blanket up and over him. 

Shaking her head, she kissed him on the forehead. “I’ll be back in a bit,” she promised, avoiding his question.

“Okay,” he agreed, his eyes already sliding closed. 

 

OoOoOoOoO

 

Downstairs the party was still in full swing. Donna and Lee were up dancing and Gwen was partnered with a very good-looking bloke Rose hadn’t noticed before. Reinette and Louis were nowhere in sight, which didn’t sadden her at all, but unfortunately the one person she really wanted to see was also nowhere to be seen. 

Moving her eyes over the crowd she once again tried, and failed, to spot the Doctor. She had to talk to him. She couldn’t leave it like this… with him thinking the very worst of Jack. She was pretty sure it was way past the time where he might forgive her for lying to him, but in the end, it was Jack’s heart she’d come here to protect. If the Doctor never wanted to talk to her again, then so be it. In the future, though, he might understand Jack’s reasoning and forgive him. As far as she was concerned, her mate’s actual offense was less heinous that what the Doctor had accused him of, after all. 

Sweeping the room and still finding no trace of him, Rose considered where he may have gone. And then it came to her. Moving swiftly, she crossed the room and slipped through the patio doors and out into the night. 

In the moonlight, the Doctor’s form stood against the winter backdrop of the gardens, his hands gripping the patio railing. Taking a fortifying breath, Rose stepped forward and didn’t stop until she was standing beside him. 

They stood together in silence for a few moments, both seemingly trying to get up the courage to talk. She was successful first. 

“Doctor… I,” she started.

“I’m sorry, Rose,” he interrupted softly without turning to look at her. 

“What?” she said, confused. What did he have to be sorry for?

“You should never have found out like that. If I hadn’t… if…” he began.

“If you hadn’t tried to tell me, you wouldn’t have been being true to yourself. You were trying to be kind. You were trying to save me from heartbreak,” she filled in. “But Doctor, there’s something I have to tell you…”

“If I hadn’t interfered you might have found out in a kinder way. To learn that… that… Well. To find out what you did… it didn’t have to be such a cruel discovery,” he lamented.

Rose’s heart broke for him. “No… you don’t understand…” she tried.

“No, Rose. _You_ don’t understand,” he stated before turning fully to face her. “I _knew_ he was up to something. I had a feeling something like this might happen. I should’ve warned you before. I shouldn’t have believed him when he promised me he hadn’t ever cheated on you. But I did. I actually believed his bullshit story about how committed he was to you and how he’d never hurt you on purpose,” he explained.

“But…”

“No, Rose. I should’ve warned you. I… and even though I know I shouldn’t … I… I care for you,” he admitted, looking at her with a pained expression that belied his embarrassment. Rose’s heart practically stopped in her chest. He… he… 

“You’re Jack’s girlfriend, for God’s sake, and I actually… I…” he trailed off. “And then when I found out… when I suspected he was cheating on you… well, I should’ve let you know. There and then. Instead, I managed to delude myself into thinking I was just jealous. That I had no business thinking less of Jack. So when he promised he was being faithful, I believed him because it eased my guilt, you see?” he blurted.

Oh, Doctor. Unable to stop herself, she took his hands in hers. Clearly he hadn’t expected this reaction, and his eyes immediately darted down to their joined hands before rising and meeting her gaze. 

“I have… a confession, Doctor,” she said. “I’ve wanted to tell you for a while, but… well…” she trailed off, needing to gather her courage, “... this weekend… it’s not what it seems like. With me and Jack,” she broached.

“What do you mean?” he said, his expression one of confusion.

“I mean… Jack… God. How can I say this. Do you remember yesterday when I told you Jack and I were best mates before this?”

The Doctor nodded his affirmation.

“Well, we were. We are. Still. But… but that’s _all_ we are,” she admitted, looking into his eyes. “I’ve known Jack for a long time and I owe him. For so much. And when he asked me to come this weekend, I… I should’ve known better, but I wanted to help,” she tried, her eyes entreating him to understand.

For a moment he just stood there looking down at her. “So… you’re not… together?” he asked, disbelief playing in his voice.

Rose swallowed the guilt threatening to engulf her. “No.”

“But… why would he pretend to be in a relationship? Why would he do that? Why would _you_ do that?” he asked, his brows furrowed.

Rose sighed. “It’s complicated,” she tried. Really Jack should be the one to explain the ‘why’ of what happened. 

Pulling his hands from hers then, he backed up, putting more distance between them. Shaking his head, he said, “No. That’s not good enough,” he informed her. “I just… oh god,” he said in realization, a stunned look crossing his features. “I just punched him in the face! I punched Jack for… for…”

“That wasn’t your fault,” she said, trying to console him. “You didn’t know. You couldn’t have known,” she said.

A hardened, angry gaze met hers then. “You’re right. I didn’t know. Because he lied to me!” he defended.

“I know,” she agreed.

“You did too,” he said. The tone in his voice was different, though. It was still angry, but now… now there was hurt there as well. Rose felt her stomach clench.

“I’m so sorry, Doctor. I… I wanted to tell you. I did,” she said. 

“Well now you have,” he said cooly. Turning away from her, he gripped the patio railing to stare out over the gardens.

Unsure what to do, Rose stood there for a moment. Should she try to explain why Jack had needed this? Should she apologize again? 

“You should probably go find Jack. I’m sure you two have got to come up with some new lie to cover for tonight,” he advised, his voice hard.

Tears prickled in Rose’s eyes as she stood for a moment, looking at his angular profile and his tense expression. Finally, with nothing more she could really say to make a difference, she turned solemnly and exited the patio.

 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

Slipping into their room quietly so as not to wake Jack, Rose padded to the loo, trying not to completely break down as she did so. The tears she’d been holding immediately began sliding down her face the moment the bathroom door closed behind her, though, and unbidden, wracking sobs accosted her. 

She’d known the Doctor might react like he had. She’d tried to prepare herself. But somewhere in the corner of her heart she’d unwisely hoped he might not be too angry about it. But of course, he was. Who wouldn’t be? He’d been duped into believing she and Jack were a couple. And as if that wasn’t bad enough, he’d actually defended their relationship to Reinette and had tried to protect Rose’s heart from Jack’s apparent infidelity. Of _course_ he was angry. He was probably hurt as well. She knew she would be if their positions were reversed. _Damn it. Damn it damnit damnit_ , she cursed silently.

She continued crying for a good while before her tears finally started to abate and she grabbed up some tissues to wipe her nose. She had deserved the reaction she’d gotten. There was no question. She wasn’t sure what would happen next… what might come of this all in the morning, but she knew one thing. She was never going to lie like this again. Not ever. 

A rapping knock sounded through the hotel room coming from the hall door. A zing of adrenaline shot through her. She was about to stand up when she heard Jack get up and open it. 

“Doc?” he said raspily, his voice muffled sounding through the bathroom door.

“We need to talk,” the Doctor’s voice said, stonily.

“You’re not gonna hit me again, are you?” Jack asked, sounding unsure. 

“Just let me in, Jack,” he replied.

Shuffled movement sounds played through the door. She should get up and join them. Or leave the room or something. Hiding here behind the door wasn’t right. Preparing to stand she heard the Doctor say, “Rose came to talk to me.”

“Okay,” Jack replied tentatively. 

“She told me everything.”

Rose’s muscles froze and her breath stopped in her chest. 

“She did?” Jack said, his voice nervous.

“She did. I just… I just need to know why. Why Jack? Why would you do this? I fuckin’ punched you in the face, for god’s sake! Why would you let it get to that?!” he said, incredulous.

A pause. Then, “It’s complicated,” Jack replied.

Rose considered getting up again, but decided it was now too late. If she appeared now it would be obvious she’d been listening. 

From outside the door she heard an actual growl of frustration. “That’s bullshit, Jack. It’s not bloody complicated. I think it’s pretty fuckin’ simple! You _lied_!”

Silence descended again, before she heard Jack’s voice say more quietly, “I didn’t think it would hurt anyone, I swear I didn’t,” he apologized. 

“Well it did, Jack. And I’m sure there’ll be more people hurt before this is done. What were you thinking? Why would you do something like this?” the Doctor pushed.

Another moment passed before Rose heard more movement. Jack was pacing. “This was all... this was for my Dad, Doc. I didn’t mean to deceive you. Or Donna. I swear. I just… I needed Dad to think I was serious about things. About my life,” he furnished. 

After a moment, she thought she heard a piteous, “Oh, Jack.”

The movement stopped then and she thought she heard the bed squeak. Jack must’ve sat down. “I just want him to be proud of me,” he admitted. It got quiet then and Rose was pretty sure the bed squeaked again. “I thought if I showed up to his big celebration with someone, he’d see that I’m not frittering my life away.”

“But you’re not, Jack. You’ve started Torchwood. That’s a huge achievement. You’ve made a name for yourself,” she heard the Doctor assure him.

A snort sounded through the room. “That’s not good enough for Geoffrey,” Jack informed his cousin. “I won’t be a success in his eyes until I’m making scads of cash and have a beautiful woman on my arm. You know that’s true,” he challenged.

The Doctor’s voice sounded resigned. “Yeah. I do. Still… how did you think this would play out, Jack? Did you really think you could get away with such a monumental lie?” he asked. 

“Yeah, I guess I did. I should’ve known better. And I should’ve listened to Rose. She tried to warn me but I wouldn’t listen,” he shared. 

“So she tried to stop you?” the Doctor asked, sounding… did he sound relieved? “But… If she thought it was such a bad idea, then why did she go along with it?” he probed.

Rose heard movement. Probably Jack pacing again. “She didn’t want to,” he said. “I think… I think she feels like she owes me,” he assessed accurately. “And I… I sort of knew that. God, I’m a prat.” 

So he knew how she felt and he purposefully used it to coerce her. Part of her began seething at the thought, but that feeling was instantly quashed by her conscience. For her to be legitimately angry she’d have to honestly say she’d never ever used his affection for her to get him to help her with things before. That would be a lie. Lord knows he’d probably had much better things to do than help her move flats a few months ago, but he’d done it anyway. And that was just one example. No… she had no business being hurt by the admission. 

“So she wasn’t a completely willing accomplice. Is that what you’re telling me?” he challenged. 

Jacked barked out a laugh. “Far from it,” he said. “In fact, she’d tried to talk me out of it. When that didn’t work, she tried to convince me to at least tell you and Donna. Wilf already knows, thanks to her,” he admitted.

That admission was met with silence prompting Rose to press her ear to the door to be sure she wasn’t missing anything. Finally she heard the bed move again. “I’m sorry, Doc. I really am. The last thing in the world I wanted was to hurt you. Or anyone, for that matter. I just wanted… I wanted to belong here, but it looks like that’s never gonna happen,” he intoned.

A heavy, sad sigh met Rose’s ear. “You do belong here, Jack. With me, and Donna. And Wilf. And as far as your mom and dad go, I imagine that unless you become Geoffrey’s clone, you’ll be searching for his approval for the rest of your life. But you wouldn’t be happy that way, Jack. You’re not him. You’ll never be him, and that’s okay. It’s brilliant, actually. One Geoffrey Harkness is enough in the world, I reckon. It’s time for a new sort of Harkness. One who can be proud of being his own person and not simply bending to become what’s expected of him.” A short pause fell before the Doctor spoke again. “I think you’re a good man, Jack. A bit misguided at times, but basically you’re a good bloke. Don’t let your mom and dad dictate what you think of yourself. Other people don’t,” he shared.

With that, she heard Jack sniff. He was crying. Part of her wanted to throw open the door and wrap him in a consoling hug, but she thought better of it. He needed reassurance from family at the moment, and he was getting it. 

After a bit, the sniffling stopped. “Thanks, Doc. Thanks for not hating me,” Jack said, his voice thick.

“I couldn’t hate you Jack. That’s not to say I’m thrilled with all this,” he warned. “And I’m pretty sure you should come clean with your mom and dad. And for sure Donna. I’m surprised she didn’t see through this entire thing right away. Woman has a nose like a bloodhound for bullshit,” he noted.

She heard Jack chuckle. “Yeah. Okay… I’ll tell Donna,” he promised. His voice turned serious though with the next statement. “I can’t tell mom and dad though. I can’t, Doc,” he said, sounding defeated.

A deep sigh issued from the Doctor. “Look… they’re your parents. But I’ll tell you what. I don’t think you’re being true to yourself Jack. You should be yourself no matter what they think. If they don’t like it, find consolation knowing that at least you put all your cards on the table. That’s all you can do. If they don’t rise to the occasion, it’s their loss, yeah?” he said.

Rose felt herself tear up again. 

“Yeah. I guess,” Jack said, clearly unconvinced.

The squeak of the bedsprings sounded again and Rose heard movement. The door of the room opened. “Doc,” she heard Jack call. “Please don’t blame Rose for any of this, okay? None of this was her fault. This was all me,” he offered. 

Rose pushed her ear harder to the door. She didn’t hear any sound for a moment before, “Goodnight, Jack.”

With that, the door shut.


	15. The Whole Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my. This is… well, you’ll just have to read and find out for yourselves. You're welcome... and I'm sorry. *muse runs and hides*

### 

Rose stood behind the bathroom door, having listened to the entire conversation between Jack and the Doctor. No - not creepy at all, she told herself.

After the room had quieted for at least full minute, she pulled the door open slowly. The room beyond was dimly lit with only one bedside lamp illuminating the space. The snick of the knob turning must’ve surprised Jack, as he let out a rather unmanly little yelp before barking, “Jesus! What were you doing in there?” 

“I… I’d slipped in while you were sleepin’,” she apologized. “I was gonna come out when I heard the Doctor, but… I didn’t,” she said lamely, biting her lower lip and ducking her head apologetically. 

Jack let a huffed laugh out his nose before taking a deep breath. “It’s okay, Rosie. Come here,” he said, patting the space on the bed beside him. Accepting his invitation as forgiveness, she moved over and sat next to him. 

“You okay?” she asked, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

“Yeah. I feel like a complete knob, but yeah,” he said.

Rose nodded her understanding before offering, “You’ve got a real friend in your cousin, I think. He’s a good man.”

“Yeah, he is,” he agreed. “So I guess you heard what I said, then?”

Rose gave him a lopsided smile. “Yeah. I heard what he said as well. And I think he’s right, you know. You should be proud of who you are. And if your parents aren’t… it’s their loss,” she advised.

“Yeah,” he agreed, but only half-heartedly.

“Come on. Let’s get some sleep, yeah?” she suggested. 

“I guess. Any chance you’d consider consoling me after such a trying day?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

“Jaaaaack,” she drawled in friendly reprimand.

“Come on… you can’t blame a guy for trying,” he reasoned.

“You’re _definitely_ trying, alright. You’re trying my patience, you daft numpty. Now get in bed. And no funny business,” she warned. “Thanks to you I’ve got no jimjams tonight and I hate sleeping in my clothes, so don’t get too close,” she lectured.

“Rose Tyler… are you getting _naked_?”

Rose laughed. “No! I’ll be wearing my knickers and bra, but I can’t wear this dress to bed. I can barely breathe in it as it is,” she admitted. “Now turn out the light and turn around so I can take it off,” she directed.

“I swear I’ll be on my best behaviour,” he vowed as he clicked off the light.

“I’ll expect you to be better than that,” she teased lightly.

“Ha ha. Night, Rosie.”

“Night, Jack.”

 

OoOoOoOoO

 

Sitting bolt upright, Rose took in a gulping breath. She’d been running. She’d been in some sort of dank tunnel and something was stalking her… chasing her. From up ahead she could hear the Doctor calling her… encouraging her to follow his voice, but she couldn’t reach him. With every corner she turned his voice seemed to recede. Sweat beaded on her face and chest as she slowly came to awareness and the room around her gradually came became more solid. God. What a horrid dream. It was amazing… guilt could even haunt a person’s dreams.

As the tendrils of dread pulling at her from her dream abated, she looked around in the dusk of the room. Jack lay snoring softly beside her and the sun outside was only now heralding its appearance with a show of lighter blues and musky oranges. Darting a look at the clock, she took in the numbers. 6:50. 

Bloody early. 

Sliding out of bed, she made her way to the loo and sat on the cold porcelain. Jesus! Nothing like arctic ice on your arse to bring you to full alertness. Quickly peeing, she wiped, stood and washed her hands. She turned the knob of the door as slowly as she could to avoid waking Jack and she peeked out into the room. Good. He was still sleeping. After last night he deserved a good rest. Now what was she gonna do, though? Going back to bed wasn’t an option. She’d only lie awake worrying about the day. And there was certainly enough to worry about. Was the Doctor going to say something to Donna? Was Jack? How would that play out? 

A more insistent worry, though, was whether the Doctor would forgive her. She’d relived the overheard conversation between him and Jack over and over before falling asleep last night. _“Please don’t blame Rose for any of this, okay? None of this was her fault. This was all me,”_ Jack had said. The Doctor hadn’t replied. 

Rose had thought about that a lot and had decided he hadn’t answered because he probably blamed her for the entire thing, no matter what Jack had said. Let’s face it - he’d grown up with Jack and he really didn’t know her at all. It would be a lot easier to blame someone you didn’t know well rather than someone you knew and loved. No… it was definitely better if she assumed he wouldn’t be able to forgive her for the deception. If she thought otherwise, and he ended up not being able to see past it, it would hurt too much. It was smarter to assume he probably wouldn’t want to even see her today. What was sad was that that very thought was enough to hurt.

Sighing, she tried to push the thought aside. There was no point worrying. Whatever was gonna happen was gonna happen. She’d finally come clean with him and she’d promised herself she’d never participate in such a deception again. That was all she could do really. If he couldn’t forgive her, then she’d have to live with that. It was his right to feel betrayed and angry. 

Padding into the room, she once again considered her next move. She recalled there was a shop downstairs and wondered if they served coffee. Mmmm. That’s what she needed. And maybe she’d pick up a magazine or something to keep her mind distracted while she waited for Jack to join her in the land of the living.

Moving to pick up the discarded dress from last night, she pulled it on over her slept in underclothes. Yuck. Maybe they sold knickers in the shop as well, though she doubted it. Grabbing her clutch from the night before, she grabbed her heels up and moved to the door. Opening it as quietly as possible, she slipped out into the hall, closing the door behind her. 

The hotel was quiet, which made sense given the hour. Each room Rose passed was silent, though one housed a particularly loud snorer. She wondered as she walked by whether it was Reinette’s room. Hell, maybe it was Reinette making all that racket. She almost hoped so. Lee deserved it. A little smile tugged at the corner of her mouth with the thought. 

Surprisingly, a door clicked open just ahead and to her left, startling her from her musings. Oh god. 

“Morning,” the Doctor said, opening the door further. Rose swallowed. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of loose pajama trousers. 

Slowing, she stopped a few feet from him. “Hello,” she said. 

“I, uh… I thought I heard movement and I remembered you got up early the other day,” he said, tugging nervously on his ear.

“Uh, yeah. I couldn’t sleep,” she affirmed, nodding self-consciously toward her room. The room she’d been in with Jack whom she’d been in league with in this entire horrid deception.

“Look… I wonder… could I talk to you for a minute?” he asked uncomfortably.

Rose hesitated, unsure. She could understand if he was angry with her, but she wasn’t sure she could take being told off again.

“Please,” the Doctor said, clearly sensing her reticence.

A sort of mild desperation exuded from him, making her feel she had little choice. “Yeah. Okay,” she agreed. 

Opening the door further, he gestured for her to enter, which she did. His room was pretty much identical to theirs, except the bed was clearly still made on one side. 

Unsure what to do, Rose decided to stand by the night table rather than sit. If he was planning to lay into her for her part in Jack’s deception, she was going to take it standing up and for god’s sake, she was _not_ going to cry.

“I, uh… I was thinking about last night,” he started. “And... I think I owe you an apology,” he said.

Rose blinked. “Pardon?” she said, dumbly. 

“What I mean is… I was really hard on you. And I know now… Jack told me this really was all his idea,” he shared.

Unsure how to respond, she simply bit her lip. Best to hear him out completely before she opened her mouth.

“I guess I sort of knew that, anyway,” he continued, “and then I remembered something. Last night… on the patio before Reinette came out… you were trying to tell me something. You were going to tell me the truth, weren’t you?” he said.

Despite her earlier promise to herself, she felt moisture sting her eyes. Still biting her lip, she nodded in agreement. She was going to tell him. She was.

Nodding as well, then, he regarded her for a moment before moving to stand right in front of her. “So… you’re really not with Jack then? You don’t… you’re not in love with him?” he asked, as if testing. 

Looking up straight into his hopeful brown eyes she said confidently, “No. I don’t love him like that. He’s like a brother to me. I love him, but I’m not _in love_ with him,” she shared.

A small smile found his lips. “That’s good.”

Unbidden, her own lips pulled up to echo movement of his. “Yeah?” she said, her voice questioning and undoubtedly obviously hopeful.

“Oh yes,” he agreed before stepping even closer. Raising his hand, he stroked her cheek with the back of one of his fingers as he studied her eyes. A bolt of desire drilled straight through her spine with his touch. Every nerve ending was on high alert, even though she found herself mesmerized and unable to move. 

“You really are perfect,” he whispered, his finger stopping its movement just under her chin. Leaning in, then, he placed a feather light kiss on her lips. Arousal splashed through her and her breath stopped in her chest before he leaned in again, this time, threading his fingers around the back of her neck to pull her closer. 

And that was all the incentive she needed.

Dropping her clutch on the ground, she emphatically wrapped an arm around his neck and another behind his back while pressing herself against him a bit harder. 

His response was instant and equally as fervored. Pulling her more insistently against him, he snogged her more powerfully, wrapping one hand around her back to clutch her to him almost as hard as she did him. Hands moved of their own accord, exploring and clutching at each other over clothing, working almost frantically at erasing all space between them. 

Pulling at the hem of his tee, Rose played the fabric up his back, tugging it toward his head. Apparently unwilling to release her lips, though, he tried to ignore her attempts to disengage long enough to divest him of it. Instead she felt his hand working desperately at the pull of the zipper on the back of her dress and heard a sharp _zing_ as the teeth were torn from their moorings.

Despite the niggle of realization that her dress was now probably unwearable, her body responded fervently to the Doctor’s aggressive need. His hands ran up and down her nearly bare back sending electricity bolting through her. In moments she felt him release her bra as well. Well this wouldn’t do, she decided. 

Parting from his insistent lips, she tore his shirt up and over his head before letting his questing mouth reach hers again. Slamming back into each other he pushed her dress and bra straps off her shoulders and leaned down to kiss along her neck and the now exposed skin of her clavicle while caressing her other arm and back. 

“Doctor…” she breathed.

Pulling her toward the bed, he yanked her dress completely off of her, taking her bra with it. Standing back he surveyed her. 

“Dear gods,” he said, raking his eyes over her near naked form. She felt so exposed, but at the same time, she never felt more appreciated. Like a particularly amazing meal you can’t wait to dig into, she thought. It seemed, then, that nothing was gonna stop him from sampling the platter put out for him, and he practically leapt at her. 

They ended up in a heap on the bed, his hands running up her sides to move in to cup her breasts. A low moan issued from her despite herself. She hadn’t been touched this way in so long.

The sound seemed to spur him on and he moved down to pull her breast into his mouth. A sort of mewl escaped her as he did, prompting him to push himself against her. “Gods, Rose,” he groaned as she wrapped a leg around him.

A sharp knock came at the door making Rose jump. 

“Oh for... “ the Doctor mumbled, frustratedly leaning his forehead against her chest. “Maybe if we ignore it it’ll go away,” he suggested, renewing his attention to her breast. 

Another insistent knock sounded then. 

“I think you should get that,” Rose suggested breathily, unable to completely ignore the swirl of his tongue around her nipple.

Pulling back, he aimed a frustrated “What?” at the closed door.

“Jon?” 

Reinette. Oh my god. 

“It’s Reinette,” he whispered unnecessarily, bolting up. 

“Jon? I need to talk to you,” she said, her voice hard. 

Jumping up, Rose found her dress and slithered into it while the Doctor frantically searched the room for his shirt.

“Is someone in there with you?” Reinette’s voice pushed through the door.

“It’s just… it’s…” he said, looking to Rose for help. 

Lifting her shoulders in a frantic ‘I don’t know’ gesture, she looked around the room. She could hide in the bathroom. That’s what she could do. She was about to gesture toward the loo when the Doctor said, “It’s Rose. She, uh… she wanted to talk,” he said, looking anxiously at Rose for support. Closing her eyes tightly, she felt panic well up. _Shit. Shitshitshit…_

“Rose?!” Reinette practically shrieked. 

“Yeah… she…uh…” he started.

“Jonathan Noble, you let me in this instant,” she demanded, “or I swear I’m going to knock on every door in this hall and tell them what you’ve been up to,” she threatened.

Fuck. Reaching around, she prayed fervently that the zip of her dress might be functional, but unsurprisingly found the tag hanging loosely. Well wasn’t this just _wizard_.

Tensing his jaw, the Doctor closed his eyes, probably in an effort to calm himself enough that he wouldn’t throttle Reinette once he let her in. Finally, apparently feeling as centred as he ever was going to be, he opened his eyes. Shooting Rose an apologetic look, he opened the door.


	16. Nothing But the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left the last chapter on such a cliffie that I was actually frightened to start writing this one! This is a short chapter, but it needed to stand on its own, I think. Er… enjoy??? ;)

### 

Tensing his jaw, the Doctor closed his eyes, probably in an effort to calm himself enough that he wouldn’t throttle Reinette once he let her in. Finally, apparently feeling as centred as he ever was going to be, he opened his eyes. Shooting Rose an apologetic look, he opened the door.

Peeking his head through the small crack he’d allowed between his room and the hall, the Doctor’s voice floated back to find Rose’s ears. “Reinette, it’s not what you think,” he started before she interrupted.

“Then let me in,” she challenged. Shit. Should she still maybe go hide in the bathroom? At least then he could maybe explain she was ill or something...

“Look… Rose just needed someone to talk to,” the Doctor hedged. Fuck.

“Talking? That sure as hell wasn’t ‘talking’ I heard through the bedroom wall,” she accused.

Oh God. She should’ve figured Reinette would’ve taken a room right next door to the Doctor’s.

The door the Doctor guarded pushed open then and Reinette barged her way past him and into the room. Standing beside the bed with the shoulders of her dress hanging loosely and the bodice clutched to her chest, Rose found herself staring into Reinette’s furious eyes.

“Well. Why am I not surprised?” she said, her fists clenched at her sides. 

“Reinette, I… I can explain,” Rose tried.

“Explain what? How you came to be a cheating whore?” Reinette challenged.

“Reinette!” the Doctor barked.

Rounding on him, then, she retorted, “What?! She _is_. And you! How could you do this to Jack? To your own cousin?” she demanded. “It’s bad enough that she tricked him into believing she cared for him. It’s quite another when someone he’s loved and trusted his whole life shags his girlfriend behind his back!” she accused.

“We didn’t shag, Reinette… and anyway, it’s not what you think,” the Doctor insisted. 

Reinette’s jaw dropped. “You’re going to try to defend yourself? And defend _her_?! Jon, she’s standing here half naked for God’s sake! You two weren’t just having a nice chat!” she challenged, her voice rising.

“Reinette, listen… you should know something,” Rose interjected.

“No - YOU should know something,” she barked. “I know what you are. I suspected it from the day we met, but because I love Jack I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. But now it’s so clear. You were just using Jack to raise your station and to get to his family’s money. I knew the minute I saw you that you weren’t worth Jack’s time. You aren’t good enough for him, and you’re certainly not good enough for this family! You aren’t even fit to be in our company! You show up here in your £5 dress and cheap shoes and expect to just fit in?!” she said, incredulously. “The Harkness family doesn’t take _strays_ ,” she sneered angrily.

“That’s enough!” the Doctor demanded, moving to stand in front of Rose. “Not one more word, Reinette,” he warned.

“What are you defending her for?” she shot back at him before softening. “Look… I know it probably wasn’t your fault. You had a bit to drink last night and she took advantage of you,” she said, entreating him. “I should’ve seen that straight off,” she reframed, stepping closer to him. “But don’t you see? She’s trying to divide the family.”

The Doctor stepped back closer to Rose. “She’s not, Reinette. And she’s none of the things you’ve said,” he defended.

Apparently the door had been left open a crack, because just then Louis appeared behind Reinette near the door. “What’s going on?” he asked, possibly having heard some ruckus.

Ignoring him, Reinette’s hardened voice challenged, “Oh, really? Well if she’s not trying to break up our home, why did she make a pass at Louis last night?” she said, gesturing with her thumb over her shoulder.

“What?!” Rose said, her jaw dropping.

“Oh, drop the act,” Reinette barked, turning on Rose. “Louis told me what you said to him last night at the party,” she said, her eyes filled with contempt as she backed up to wrap her arm around Louis’ in apparent support.

“What _I_ said? _I_ didn’t say anything! He hit on _me_!” Rose balked.

“Of course you’d say that,” Reinette spat before turning to the Doctor. “Don’t you see, Jon? She’d say anything right now to climb out of the hole she’s dug for herself,” she accused.

Turning to Rose, the Doctor’s concerned eyes studied hers. “Rose, you’re telling the truth, aren’t you? He… he made a pass at you?”

“Yes, he did,” she said, she said surely. 

“Right,” he nodded, seemingly making a decision. “I believe you,” he said. A smile found her lips despite the situation. He believed her. 

“So you’re going to take her word over mine?” Reinette said incredulously.

“No - I’m taking her word over Louis’,” he clarified. 

“Well, you _would_ , wouldn’t you?” Louis said with contempt, “seeing as how you obviously just shagged her,” he accused. 

“Leave him alone,” Rose demanded, having enough. This… prat… had some nerve criticizing the Doctor. “The only reason you’re angry is because I turned you down last night,” she pointed out. “And I think you should know, Reinette, that he admitted he felt your days as a couple were pretty much numbered,” she jabbed. 

Reinette’s jaw clenched tight as Louis spluttered, “I never said anything of the sort! You’re just trying to divert attention from what you’ve done. You’ve cheated on Jack. Pure and simple,” he summarized.

“WHAT?!” Donna’s astonished voice gasped from the hall behind Louis and Reinette. They all turned to see Donna staring back at them, her hands over her mouth.

“Oh, Gods,” Rose heard the Doctor sigh beside her. 

“What the hell is going on?” Donna demanded.

Reinette stood taller and crossed her arms in judgement. “What’s going on here, Donna, is that this slag thinks she can worm her way into this family and tear it apart, that’s what. Jack’s been cheated on and the poor Doctor here… he’s been manipulated into helping her do it.”

“WHAT?!” Donna reiterated, now completely aghast. “You did WHAT?!” she demanded, her eyes boring into the Doctor. 

“He didn’t do anything wrong, Donna,” Rose tried to assure her.

“And _you_!” Donna shot back, looking her up and down. Rose self consciously clutched her dress tighter to her chest. “How _could_ you?” Donna asked, her brows furrowed in betrayed confusion. 

“Donna, I…” she began, frustrated tears jumping to her eyes.

“What in Jesus name is going on in here?” A man’s booming voice interrupted.

Everyone in the room froze and turned to face the door. No. No no no nonononoooo. 

In the doorframe stood Jack’s parents, both wearing their robes after having obviously been woken by all the noise. The astonishment and disgust written on both their faces would’ve been comical if it wasn’t a direct reflection of their feelings for both her and the Doctor at the moment. 

“Jonathan! What are you doing?!” Celia demanded.

“Uncle Geoffrey… Aunt Celia… this isn’t what you think,” the Doctor tried, obviously trying to come across as cool and collected as possible. 

“Oh? And what do I think, exactly?” Geoffrey inquired.

“Uhhh… I mean… Rose and I were… I mean, we, uh…”

“Mmm,” Geoffrey hummed, now apparently making his own assessment of the situation. “Right.”

“Oh for God’s sake, Jonathan,” Celia said, shaking her head.

“This isn’t his fault, Mrs. Harkness,” Rose interjected, stepping bravely in front of the Doctor. If they were going to go down, she wasn’t going to let the Doctor take the blame. “It’s all my fault,” she confessed.

“Rose, don’t,” the Doctor said lowly.

“I… I was hitting on him,” she admitted. At least she wasn’t lying anymore, she reflected in an oddly detached way, even as she stood there be scrutinized by a room full of people.

To her surprise, the Doctor stepped up beside her and wrapped his arm around her. “There’s more to it than that,” he announced. Looking down at her, then, he studied her eyes for a moment before saying. “I guess there’s no point in keeping it a secret anymore, Rose.” Looking up again to address everyone in the room, he said, “I care about Rose. A lot. In fact, I daresay there may be more to it than that even,” he broached, looking back at her before adding, “but that’s a private conversation between me and Rose. So instead, I’ll just say, that… “ he paused, looking back up to address the gathered crowd. “Rose and I are together.” 

Everyone in the room stood staring back at him almost slack jawed.

“Hey everybody! What’s going on?” Jack’s cheery voice chirped from the hall. “Did I miss something?”


	17. So help me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! A doozy, to be sure! The penultimate chapter of this AU fic. Hang onto your hats! Excuse the ending of the chapter. I sort of had to. Not sure why. ;)

### 

Rose heaved in a breath of winter air in an effort to calm herself as she ducked to sit in the front passenger seat of the car. Jack was already brooding in the back seat as the Doctor moved around the front of the vehicle to climb in the driver’s seat. Thankfully (and not surprisingly), Reinette and Louis had opted to find another way back to the house after what had happened in the room not thirty minutes ago, which at least lowered the level of anxiety in the car to a mere nine out of ten. 

Darting a look over to the Doctor, she took in his concerned expression as he started the car and drove away from the hotel. As hard as this was for her, her heart broke for him, and of course, for Jack. This was their family. In the end, if she walked away from all this and decided she never ever wanted to see the Harkness clan again, she could do that with minimal effect on her life. The Doctor, though… it was another matter for him. And Jack. Poor Jack. Both of them were going to face the judgemental comments and backbiting whispers for years to come. 

Turning to look out her window, she stared out at the snow covered landscape as it flew past. Once again it hit her how very peaceful it looked and what a stark contrast that was to how incredibly horrid she felt. 

Pain darted through her again as she recalled the look on Jack’s face when he realized what was going on back in the Doctor’s hotel room. God. It had been so… sad. She’d never forget seeing awareness plow into him like a lorry as he took in her drooping dress and the Doctor’s hand gripping hers in front of the assembled mob. Instantly his eyes found hers and she watched his stunned expression as he realized what this all meant. 

Guilt overcame her. She’d nagged him all weekend about showing some self-restraint and in the end, it was her own libido that did them in. She still pictured Jack stepping through the group to stand directly in front of the Doctor and Rose, his eyes completely devoid of hope. “I’m so sorry, Jack,” Rose had said, quietly, very aware of the audience. 

It was then that Donna had piped up, “Right. Okay, everybody. Let’s give them some privacy, yeah?” she ordered, actively rounding up her stunned relatives. “C’mon now. No looky-loos,” she’d admonished Reinette on her way out, taking her cousin by the arm to insist she leave as well. Then, before closing the door behind her she put in, “We’ll see you back at the house, Jack. And I’m not done with you, Spaceman,” she said seriously, before snicking the door shut.

Still staring out the car window, Rose felt herself smile a bit with memories of the fiery redhead herding her curious relatives out of the room. She could’ve bloody kissed her. God. And to think Donna _hated_ her at the moment. Hell… probably not just for the moment. Probably forever. 

A cool hand suddenly covered hers, startling her from her thoughts. “You okay?” the Doctor asked quietly. 

Looking over, she took in his worried expression and suddenly felt anxious to dispel it. “‘M alright. Jus’ a bit shaky, I guess,” she said truthfully. Honestly, Rose couldn’t recall ever feeling quite so rattled. She’d been dressed down (quite literally), insulted and all but crucified for her apparent sins in front of Jack’s entire family. It was, without a doubt, one of the most distressful situations she’d ever been through.

Somber eyes met hers. “I’m sorry for my family,” the Doctor said, comfortingly stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

A sad smile met found her lips. “I guess it I deserved it,” she replied. 

The Doctor seemed about to object when Jack interrupted insistently from the back seat. “No. No you didn’t,” he inserted. “Neither of you did. But I’m gonna make this right. I promise,” he’d said surely. “I’m going to talk with Dad. And Mom. And then… then I’ll explain to everyone else,” he vowed. 

The Doctor nodded his agreement and Rose turned to look Jack in the eye. “I know I said this already, Jack, but… I’m really sorry. If I had just… I mean, if we hadn’t…” she started.

“No, Rose… like I said. This is not on you, okay?” he replied, reaching forward to put his hand on her shoulder. “I mean… you both tried to warn me. Hell, even Gramps told me I was taking a crazy chance with all this,” he added.

“Gramps knew?” the Doctor said, stunned. “Why did you tell him and not me?” 

Jack pulled his hand back from Rose’s shoulder and ran it through his hair in frustration. “Because I’m an idiot,” he confirmed. “Gramps figured it out on his own and promised not to say anything… I guess I thought I could still get away with it,” he admitted. “But you guys were right. All three of you. If I’d have been honest… if I didn’t care so bloody much about what my folks thought of me… neither of you would be in this situation. I’m sorry I dragged you into this,” he said, slumping back into his seat.

The Doctor and Rose both fell silent for a moment before he squeezed her hand. “Look Jack… I think we should take Rose to the bus station,” he suggested, seemingly out of nowhere.

Rose sat up straight. “What?” 

Not taking his eyes off the road, the Doctor explained, “I just think you’ve been through enough. This… this shouldn’t be your problem, and you shouldn’t have to take anymore abuse. Not from a family you owe nothing to,” he reasoned. “I’ll be there with Jack. We’ll get through this.”

“The Doc is right, Rosie,” Jack agreed from the backseat. “Let’s take you to the bus station. I’ll bring your stuff back with me after I deal with my family,” he agreed. “Head to the station, Doc.”

“Oi!” Rose said, indignant. “I don’t recall makin’ either of you the boss of me,” she argued, pulling her hand from the Doctor’s.

Jack sighed mightily. “Rose…”

“No, Jack. I came out here to help you because you needed support. So… what? You think now that you _really_ need support I’m just gonna swan off an’ leave you? Well, I’m sorry, but that’s not gonna happen. You’re bloody stuck with me!” she concluded, turning to face forward, her arms crossed in defiance.

Silence descended. 

It was only after a minute passed and some tension eased that Jack offered, “Wow. You’re hot when you’re bossy.”

Despite herself, a tiny smile found her lips. “Shut up,” she admonished, attempting to keep the small grin from her voice. 

Beside and behind her, the men in the car started chuckling, and after a moment she gave up trying to be angry and began giggling as well. “Fine. You both laugh. But you’re not bringin’ me to the bus station,” she reinforced. 

Jack sighed loudly. “No, I guess not,” he agreed, shaking his head. “But if I were you, I’d take us up on this offer,” he tried once more.

“That’s enough, Jack. You’re my best mate. What kind of best mate would I be if I left you like this? The Doctor’s not leavin’ you and neither am I. I’m stayin’ and that’s that.”

After a few moments, she heard a humble, “Thanks, guys,” from the back seat. Rose tossed Jack an affectionate smile in reply and the Doctor nodded once again. They were in this together.

A less anxious kind of quiet found the cab of the car, then, as they continued their drive toward the oncoming unpleasantness. Somewhere along the way the Doctor turned the music on to fill the air with something more pleasant than impending doom and Rose was grateful. Anything to try to occupy her mind with something other than worry. 

They weren’t far from the turnoff to the house when the Doctor’s hand found hers again, his long fingers wrapping around her smaller ones. Looking over at him, she took in his anxious sort of energy. He was obviously gearing up for the scene they were about to take part in. 

Surprisingly, though, he said quietly, “Listen, Rose… we haven’t had a chance to talk since, and I hope you don’t mind… back there… when I said all that. You know… about us.”

Rose froze. Had he… maybe he hadn’t meant it. _’I care about you, Rose. A lot._ ’ Had he said it all just to defend her honour somehow? “I… I don’t mind,” she said tentatively, very aware of the pressure of his hand in hers.

“You don’t?” he said, darting an uncertain look at her.

“No. Are you, I don’t know… sorry? Sorry you said it, I mean? Cause if you are, I completely understand. You were tryin’ to defend me,” she blurted.

“What? No! I’m not sorry I said it,” he assured her quickly. 

A tentative smile found Rose’s lips. “Soooo… you meant it, then? When you said you want us to be, you know… together?”

He swallowed thickly then, looking nervous. “Well, yeah. You know… if you want to, that is,” he clarified.

A beaming smile lit her face in response. “I’d love that,” she admitted. 

Tearing his eyes from the road to find hers, his own face lit up as well. “Good! Brilliant. That’s… that’s brilliant,” he agreed, squeezing her hand tighter.

For a moment she forgot about the imminent danger they were in and she simply basked in the giddiness she felt as she squeezed his hand back. All that worry… all that time wasted trying to convince herself not to get her hopes up… it was all for naught. And she couldn’t be any happier for that. Now all they had to do was convince Jack’s family that he deserved the same kind of happiness in his life. 

 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

“Let me go in first,” Jack said as they approached the house and stopped on the doorstep. “Maybe you two can, I don’t know, make yourselves scarce for a bit while I talk to Mom and Dad upstairs?” he suggested.

“Sure, Jack. Whatever you want,” Rose agreed. “But listen, are you sure you don’t want me to be there?” she offered, moving close and looking up into his eyes. She really needed to be sure he was up for this.

“I’m sure, Rosie. I need to do this on my own,” he explained before pulling her in for a hug. “Thanks,” he said, as he crushed her to him. 

Pulling back, he let her go to move over to wrap the Doctor in a thankful embrace. “Thanks, Doc.”

“We’re here if you need us, Jack,” he assured him. 

Nodding his understanding, Jack took a steadying breath and opened the door.

The house was quiet as they entered, making Rose feel even more ill-at-ease. “They’re probably in the sitting room,” Jack reasoned, pulling his jacket off and standing still looking in that direction. 

Rose moved forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. He seemed to take some courage from her touch and stood a bit taller. Offering both her and the Doctor a grateful glance, he made his feet move forward.

Trailing after him, Rose felt her insides tighten as voices drifted past her ears from the room ahead. From behind her she felt a hand gently grip her arm. The Doctor was letting her know Jack should go on by himself. Halting her movement, she let Jack move on ahead into the sitting room. 

Pulling her thumb to her mouth, she nibbled on her already ragged nail. She hated the idea that Jack was facing this by himself. Well at least she could hear the conversation a bit. Edging closer to the entrance to the sitting room, she strained her ears to try to make out their words more clearly.

“Hi guys,” Jack said solemnly. “I, uh… I’d like to talk to Mom and Dad in private for a bit,” he requested, his voice tense. 

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, Jack,” his mother said. “Everyone here knows that and we’re all here to support you,” she added.

Rose felt the Doctor move alongside her as she continued listening in.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about, Mom,” he began. 

“I just can’t believe Jonathan would do something like this,” Celia lamented.

“It’s no surprise to me,” Geoffrey stated. “Even someone as intelligent as Jon can be taken in by a woman like that. You can hardly blame the lad. I thought something was off about that girl from the moment she walked in here,” his Dad commented gruffly. 

“That’s what I said,” Reinette’s voice chimed in. 

Rose felt the Doctor’s body tense beside her.

“Look… none of this is Rose’s fault,” Jack insisted. “This is all because of me.”

“How could this be your fault?” Celia said, her voice full of sympathy. “That girl cheated on you with your own cousin!” she argued.

“Let him talk Celia,” Geoffrey insisted, his voice commanding. “For once the boy is trying to take responsibility for his actions. And this _is_ his fault in a way, isn’t it? He’s never been able to choose appropriate women to spend time with, has he? Remember that Lucia woman?” he added.

“What does she have to do with this?” Jack said incredulously.

“Well, she’s just one shining example of your poor judgement, isn’t she?” Geoffrey asserted. “Your life has been a series of poor choices - one right after another, hasn’t it? And this… ‘Rose’ is just another one,” he added.

The Doctor took a step forward but Rose held him back. As much as it hurt to hear such blatantly cruel words about herself, it wouldn’t help Jack any if the Doctor barrelled in to defend her honour. 

“Look, Dad… that’s enough about Rose, okay? She doesn’t deserve any of this!”

“How can you say that, Jack?” Reinette inserted. “She’s a cheating gold digger! She might’ve said she didn’t try to seduce Louis, but I don’t believe her for a second. She’s a homewrecker and you shouldn’t be defending her,” she insisted.

“What?! Rose never seduced Louis!” Jack balked.

Breaking free from Rose’s grip, the Doctor surged forward and into the sitting room. Damn it! 

“I think Jack made it pretty clear, Reinette. Leave Rose out of this,” the Doctor inserted with authority. 

Following him into the room, Rose took in the scene. Jack was standing a few feet into the space and the Doctor now stood just behind him and off to the side. Seated before them were Celia, Geoffrey, Reinette, Louis and Donna. The air was charged with tension and her presence definitely wasn’t helping. “Come on, Doctor,” she half whispered, taking his hand to try to lead him from the room.

Reinette stood. “YOU! How _dare_ you show your face here!” she growled. In a few large strides, she crossed the room to stand directly before Rose. “You cheat on my brother and try to seduce my boyfriend and now you have the nerve to step foot in this house?! Get out!”

“Reinette, that’s eno-,” the Doctor started. 

His words were interrupted by the resounding clap of Reinette’s open palm firmly contacting Rose’s cheek.

Tears welled in Rose’s eyes with the sting of the slap and her hand flew to her reddened skin as she staggered back in hurt and surprise.

“Reinette!” both Jack and the Doctor shouted, before Jack jumped in to drag his sister back. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” he demanded.

“I’m defending what’s mine!” she shouted at Rose. “Jon is mi-” 

Suddenly, Reinette froze as did Rose, whose jaw dropped with the woman’s verbal admission. Reinette’s eyes shot to Louis’. Tension charged the air between them making everyone else in the room fall silent. 

“So that’s how it is, then?” he said after a moment. 

“Louis…” she started, squirming out of Jack’s loosened grip.

Standing, Louis walked past them and out of the room.

“Louis… Louis, wait,” Reinette said, chasing him out.

“Jonathan… what in heaven’s name is going on?” Celia asked, clearly befuddled as she watched Reinette race after her royal suitor.

The Doctor closed his eyes. “It’s a long story, Aunty,” he sighed. 

“Well, whatever it is, I think she was right about one thing,” Geoffrey inserted. “She should leave,” he said, his eyes shooting daggers at Rose.

Rose’s stomach tightened uncomfortably. The Doctor wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “She’s not going anywhere,” he insisted. 

“This is what I’ve been trying to tell you, Dad. God! Can you all just listen to me!” Jack squawked. “Rose didn’t cheat on me because we aren’t a couple!” he announced. The room stilled.

Rose darted looks at the people sitting before them. Expressions ranged from confused to incredulous. The stunned silence was broken by Celia. “What?”

“Rose is the best friend I’ve ever had,” he said, tossing a look over to her, “but she’s not my girlfriend,” he repeated. 

“Oh, my god,” Donna sighed, dropping her head to cradle her forehead in her hand.

“I begged her to come this weekend and pretend to be my girlfriend,” he admitted.

Geoffrey huffed and shook his head in an, ‘I should’ve known,’ kind of way before slumping back in his chair.

“I don’t understand,” was all Celia could say.

“I told you all she was, because… well, because I wanted you to…” he swallowed thickly, “... I wanted you to be proud of me.” Jack’s gaze immediately dropped to the ground before him. 

Jack’s words hung in the air for a few moments. The Doctor’s arm, now around Rose’s shoulder, pulled her in a bit tighter as they waited for the admission to really sink in for the rest of the assembled crowd. 

It was Celia who finally broke the silence. “But Jack, love, we _are_ proud of you,” she said, her brows furrowed.

Jack’s eyes were glistening now. This was probably the hardest thing he’d ever done. Rose’s heart broke for him. “Thanks, Mom,” he said, his voice thick with emotion. “But I know you think I should be trying to settle down with a nice girl and start a family. I just thought that if I brought Rose home… well, you’d maybe think… I don’t know…” he floundered.

“You weren’t thinking at all, though, were you?” Geoffrey inserted. “How did you think this was going to end, eh? Another one of your ill conceived schemes gone wrong,” he said, reinforcing his existing opinion of his son.

Jack shook his head and, after a moment, said surely, “You know, Dad… you’re right. I didn’t think it through. If I’d have thought it through I would’ve realized I was jeopardizing one of the most important friendships I have and that there was a good chance other people would get hurt. But I didn’t. I wanted your approval SO badly, that any thought of how this might affect Rose or the Doctor or… anyone else, completely escaped me. But that’s never going to happen again. You know why?” he said, gaining momentum. “Because I’ve decided I need to stop worrying so much about what you think of me.” 

Stepping forward a couple of steps, he now stood only a couple of feet from his seated father. “Nothing I’ve ever done has been good enough for you. Never. I wasn’t smart enough. I wasn’t motivated enough. I wasn’t… enough. Well, you know what?” he said, standing taller, “I’ve made a name for myself with Torchwood. I’ve got people in my life who support me. And I’m starting to realize that I’ll never be happy if I keep looking to you for approval. I’ll never be fulfilled if I keep waiting until you say I’m enough. So I’ve decided. I’ll never be enough for you, but I can be enough for myself. And I’m only ever going to be enough if I’m true to who I am. So this is me. Being true to who I am. I _am_ enough.”

Rose wanted to jump into Jack’s arms and just hold him. She was so proud of him. But this wasn’t over yet.

Geoffrey leaned forward in his chair and eased himself up so he stood facing his son. 

“Finally.”

“What?”

“It’s about time you grew a spine,” Geoffrey said, standing stiffly before Jack. 

Jack stood stunned for a moment. “That’s all you have to say?”

“I’ve been waiting for you to crawl out from under my shadow, Jack. It’s taken you a long time, but it looks like you’ve finally done it,” he said, clapping his son on the shoulder.

Jack’s jaw tensed and he shook his head in disbelief. “You know what? Whether you’re… proud, or surprised, or happy, or even pissed off about what I just said… it doesn’t change anything. I love you, Dad. But I’m done living my life for you.”

With that, he backed up a few steps, out from under his father’s grasp, and left the room. 

Rose, the Doctor, Donna and Jack’s parents all stilled for a few moments, letting the weight of the moment fill the room. It wasn’t long, though, before they heard shuffling from the hall. Behind Rose, Wilf walked in holding a steaming mug. 

“Good morning,” he chirped. “I slept in and when I got up, everyone but Reinette’s friend Gwen had left the hotel! Good thing she and her friend were there to give me a ride back,” he shared. Apparently then, the mood of the room enveloped him. “Did I miss something?”


	18. God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, friends! The last chapter. Thank-you for reading and commenting and faving and kudo-ing. Thanks for following me on my first ever straightforward drama. It was difficult, but worth it in the end! Hope to ‘see’ you on my next fic adventure!

### 

Rose held the steaming mug between both her hands as she sat at the kitchen table, letting the warmth calm her. The sting of Reinette’s slap had dissipated a while ago, but the emotional sting of it hadn’t and the feel of the mug in her hands helped to pull some of the residual adrenaline from her system.

After Jack’s impassioned speech and departure, his parents had opted to retire to their room, likely needing to debrief. Wilf went off to look for Jack, leaving Rose, the Doctor, Lee and Donna, who had suggested they all move to the kitchen, cause if she didn’t get a cuppa she was gonna murder someone. It seemed the Doctor’s sister was a ‘tea will fix anything’ kind of person, and Rose hadn’t been about to argue. Anything to help dissipate some of the anxiety she was nursing.

“Well. That happened,” Donna informed everyone as she made the tea. “We need biscuits,” she added matter of factly. “Lee, grab the tin in the cupboard, will you?” she directed. Complying, Lee stood and rummaged around in the pantry until he found the baking. 

He was just placing them on the table when Wilf walked in followed by Jack. “I found him in the shed,” Wilf announced, pulling off his jacket. “Here, son. Sit,” he encouraged Jack, pulling out a chair next to Donna’s.

Wordlessly, Jack sat in the proffered chair. In moments Donna plunked a mug of tea on the table before him. Jack looked up at his cousin, sadness and anxiety evident in his features.

Seating herself kitty-corner from him, Donna leveled a critical look in his direction before broaching, “I was gonna yell at you, Jack. I even thought about cuffing you in the back of the head. But I think you’ve been hauled out enough for one day,” she said, almost tenderly. “And… well, I guess I understand why you did it,” Donna conceded.

“You do?” he said, sounding almost hopeful.

“Yeah,” she said, placing her hand over his. “I don’t agree with it, but I understand it,” she elaborated. 

“Thanks, Donna,” Jack replied. 

Taking courage from their exchange and the Doctor’s fortifying presence beside her, Rose cleared her throat nervously before adding, “I’m sorry too, Donna. I really never meant to hurt anyone. Especially you and the Doctor,” she apologized. Under the table she felt the Doctor’s hand rest encouragingly on her knee. 

Donna gave her a small smile. “You were just trying to help Jack, so I guess I can’t be _too_ angry with you,” she conceded. “If I’m honest, I’m actually sort of impressed that you were willing to do what you did for him. He’s lucky to have a friend like you,” she admitted. “But listen up,” she sobered, jabbing a pointed finger in Rose’s direction. “If you and the spaceman here are going to be an item now, you need to know one thing. I love my brother. And if you hurt him, I promise I will hunt you down and make your life a living hell,” she warned.

Rose actually smiled. Donna was rightly looking out for the well-being of her brother and best friend. “Noted,” she confirmed. With that, the Doctor’s arm came up to supportively wrap around her shoulder. 

“Right. Well… what now?” Donna said, wrapping her hands around the teacup in front of her. 

“I guess we’ll head back to London. Rose has to be back at work tomorrow and I need to get out of here,” Jack admitted.

Beside Rose, the Doctor cleared his throat. “Uh, I was thinking maybe I could drive Rose back.” Rose’s stomach did a little flip and turned to look at him. “If you want, of course,” he inserted quickly.

“I’d love that,” she replied, a wide grin spreading across her face. 

“What about you, Gramps?” Jack asked. 

“Oh, I think I’ll head back a bit later today. I’ll get Reinette to drive me home,” he shared. “Besides… I think she needs a good talking to. And maybe a shoulder as well,” he added before turning to Rose. “I’m sorry for what she did to you,” he said earnestly. “She’s always had a fiery temper, but that’s no excuse,” he said. 

Rose wasn’t quite sure what to say to that. The humiliation of being slapped in the face was still fresh in her mind at the moment, but despite that she couldn’t help but feel a bit sorry for the woman. “Thanks, but it’s not your fault. I think…” she said, turning to look at the Doctor, “...I can understand why she might feel so strongly.”

The Doctor’s eyes seemed to brim with affection with her statement. 

“Ahem,” Jack cleared his throat, effectively interrupting the moment. “Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I need to pack. Rose?”

“Yeah, me too,” she agreed. 

“I guess I’d better do the same,” the Doctor concurred as they all stood. 

“Oh!” Wilf said, jumping up as well. “I almost forgot,” he said, moving to Jack while digging around in his trouser pockets. “That young man… Ianto, was it? He asked me to give you this,” Wilf said, pulling a small piece of paper. Confused, Jack took it and opened it. 

“What is it?” Donna asked.

A slow smile spread across Jack’s face. “It’s his phone number,” he said slyly. 

“Jack Harkness! What is it with you? Can you go nowhere without finding someone new to shag?” Donna laughed. So she knew he was bisexual, then. Made sense, Rose figured. If the Doctor knew, then it was no surprise Donna had figured it out as well.

“Oi! I resent that,” he said, taking mock offense. “This could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship for all you know,” he admonished.

“Yes, it could,” Wilf said. “In fact, I have a good feeling about this one,” he confirmed, tossing Rose a knowing wink. Memories of their conversation back in the shed floated back. _“I can see true love potential straight off, I can,”_ he’d said. _“See it plain as day, in fact.”_ Rose smiled.

Jack actually blushed a bit with Wilf’s words. “Uh, thanks, Gramps,” he said. Then, clearly anxious to change the subject he said, “Anyway… I should get packing.”

“Right. You kids go on then,” Gramps suggested, waving them away. “Best get out of here before your father gets a chance to stick his foot in his mouth again,” he warned.

OoOoOoOoO

Finding themselves back upstairs in their bedroom, Rose and Jack both pulled their respective suitcases onto the bed and began loading them up. After a few moments, Rose broached, “You gonna be okay?”

Jacked stopped for a moment of consideration before he answered with a bit of confidence, “Yeah. Yeah, you know... I think I am.” 

“I’m so proud of you, Jack,” she said, halting her packing for a moment. “That was one of the hardest things I’ve seen anybody do. You were really strong back there,” she affirmed. 

“Thanks, Rosie. I couldn’t have done it without you,” he admitted.

Rose smiled. “Yeah. You could’ve. But I’m glad I was here. Knowing a friend has your back makes it easier, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah. It does,” he agreed. They stood awkwardly for a moment before he said, “Come here.” In moments she was wrapped in a large hug. “I love ya, Rosie. I’m happy you and the Doc hit it off,” he admitted.

Pulling back, Rose looked up at him. “I am too,” she grinned. 

“It’s wild to think we might end up sort of related someday,” he shared. “I guess that would take the whole ‘friends with benefits’ thing completely off the table,” he lamented.

“Oh, shut it,” she giggled, playfully slapping his arm.

“Yeah. I thought it might,” Jack grinned mischievously before stepping back from their embrace. “And on that note, I suppose we should probably get moving. I think you may have someone waiting for you downstairs,” he advised. Rose’s tongue snaked out between her teeth in a pleased girlish sort of way and Jack chuckled. “Come on, girlfriend. Let’s go find your physics god.”

 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

After saying their good-byes to Jack, Donna, Lee and Wilf, the Doctor insisted on taking Rose’s suitcase along with his own to load into the boot of his car. Rose climbed into the passenger seat and a moment later the Doctor slid into the driver’s side door and started the car. 

“Right. So. I guess I should probably warn you,” the Doctor said seriously before putting the car in drive, “I’m told I’m not the best navigator, and though I’m loathe to admit it, I _occasionally_ \- very rarely, mind - end up a rather long way from my intended destination. So, I guess what I’m saying is - you’re free to chime in occasionally if you notice that I’m heading in the wrong direction.”

Rose grinned. “Alright. And I suppose, if we’re bein’ honest, I should share that I tend to wander off while shoppin’ and the like, so… I apologize in advance,” she admitted.

A cheeky grin found his handsome features. “I think I can deal with that if you can put up with my driving,” he assured her. 

“Oh, I think I can deal with it,” she smiled. For a moment he just sat looking at her, a sexy smile gracing his lips as he did. 

“What?” she said, feeling a bit self conscious under his scrutiny.

“You’re beautiful,” he replied softly. Then, leaning closer, he reached out to cup her cheek before pulling her in for a warm, toe-tingling kiss. Everything in her body felt as if it was melting, being heated by her building arousal. Before too long, though, he was pulling back, making her almost moan in disappointment. 

“I guess we should head back to London,” he said, his breathing slightly faster than normal.

“Yeah. I guess,” she affirmed, unable to keep her gaze from sliding down to his lips again. His own gaze mirrored hers and despite his verbalized plan, she found him leaning toward her again and she had no trouble meeting him halfway. Their lips all but crashed together this time and in moments Rose felt his hand snake up her side. Her own hands ran through his hair and around the back of his neck as tongues met and breathing sped up even further.

_Knock, knock, knock_

“Oi! You two! Get a room, already!” a female voice barked.

Pulling back from each other, they both turned to find the Doctor’s sister peering through the fogged up window. Sighing, the Doctor rolled it down. “Yes, Donna,” he said with resigned patience.

Donna’s cheeky grin paired nicely with the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “I thought I might as well let you know I’m staying at Lee’s tonight. So… I won’t be home. You’ll have the house to yourself. All. Night.” she emphasized, waggling her eyebrows.

The Doctor’s face flushed with the blatant reference to the activities he and Rose were being encouraged to partake in. “Just sayin’,” Donna finished, chasing the comment with a knowing wink in Rose’s direction, causing her to pinken a bit as well.

“Right, uhhh… good to know,” the Doctor replied, clearly unsure how to respond without embarrassing himself or Rose further. “Thanks.”

“No problem, Spaceman. See you tomorrow. See ya, Rose,” Donna said, giving a parting pat to the roof of the vehicle before walking back to the house. 

The Doctor started the car and put the windshield wipers on to clear the few flakes of snow that had started to fall. “I like Donna,” Rose commented. “I’d like to get to know her better. You know… under better circumstances,” she added.

“Yeah. She’s a real force of nature, that one,” the Doctor said. “I think you two will get along swimmingly,” he added thoughtfully.

Rose laughed. “What do you mean by that? Are you sayin’ I’m a force of nature? Like a hurricane or somethin’?”

The Doctor grinned. “Nah. Donna’s more the hurricane type. You’re more like… a tidal wave. You’re awe inspiring and gorgeous and when you get close you knock the breath out of people. Me especially,” he added with a grin, apparently pleased with his analogy. 

“Oh yeah?” she said, offering him a tongue touched grin, “Well, what do you say you take us back to your place and I show you all the ways I can take your breath away?” 

The Doctor’s eyes widened and Rose watched with something akin to joy as he swallowed dryly. “I think,” he said, his voice cracking a bit, “I think that’s a plan. A brilliant plan. Fantastic, even. Molto bene. Probably the best plan I’ve heard today. Or all year, for that matter,” he elaborated before Rose put a finger to his lips, effectively silencing him.

“Then drive,” she instructed with a coy smile. 

An excited smile lit his features. “Your wish is my command! Allons-y!”

Rose laughed with his enthusiastic use of the french expression and settled into her seat to enjoy the joyous buzz of excitement playing through her veins. For a weekend that really should never have happened, she’d never regret it. At least _this_ part of it. Closing her eyes, she sent a silent thanks up to her Dad. She didn’t know if there were spirits or ghosts or gods, but she couldn’t help but feel there was some larger plan. That there was some colossal energy that manipulated situations so they played out in certain ways. Because somehow, she just knew this was all somehow meant to be. Rose Tyler and the Doctor. Together. 

A thrilling zing shot through her with her next thought. Together. Yes. But not just for a while. For some reason, she had a feeling it would be a lot longer. Maybe a lifetime. And if there really was life after all this, maybe forever.


End file.
